More than just a slave
by Kitiara81
Summary: Edward is the newest resident at the court of King Caius, as a welcome gift he receives his own slave, the shape-shifter Jacob who should serve him in every way. Out of the relationship from master and servant soon starts a secret friendship and who knows what the future will bring? AU pairing E / J
1. Only a slave

Only a slave

Jacob:

I sat in the corner of the palace kitchen, since I was a nice boy the cook gave me an extra portion food sometimes, today I got a piece of bread, which I just wanted to eat, when Alec stormed into the room. He looked around like he was in panic, when he found me he closed the distance between us with a few quick steps.

I looked at him questionary. "Jacob, I´m so glad that I have found you, I´m looking for you since nearly thirty minutes. The king sent me; he wants to see you immediately!"

If Alec really searched me for such a long time I could imagine in which mood the king will be by now. I decided, that it didn´t matter now when I finished lunch before I would go to meet him, surely he is already pissed off, I thought and bit in my dry bread again.

"What´s that Jake, are you crazy? How could you carry on eating when our majesty is waiting for you?" Alec shouted while he gave me a desperate gaze. I sighed, he was right, I'd rather should hurry to our king and by the way I guessed Alec feared to be also punished when I didn´t follow this command.

I stood up slowly, this time it was me that looked desperate but Alec who knew what was bothering me shook his curly head and reassured me "It´s not what you think! He is waiting in the Throne-room, not in his private chambers." Of course this was a good news, there were always other people around in the hall - that's way better, than being alone with my master and I didn´t have to do those sexual things, at least not now.

Meanwhile I realized in shock that I still wasted my time, it´s never a good idea to annoy our highness, especially not when you´re only a stupid dog – like me. I just wanted to start running when Alec grabbed my hand to stop me, I turned around to him and he held the broad metal band in his hand which I had completely forgotten. With a sigh he put it around my neck and closed it carefully

"You shouldn´t be so careless Jake, what if someone else had seen you without it? What if the king had seen it?" I couldn´t thank Alec enough, maybe the king would have killed me if he would knew that I – and several other shifter – had a key to the chain that would break my neck, if I try to phase. He still thought that he was the only one who could open it.

I hugged Alec and gave him a grateful smile, than I hurried through the palace and stopped just in front of the solid, wooden door which leads into the great hall where our highness was waiting. I took a deep breath before I knocked at the door, the king himself called me in. I glimpsed at him – defiantly he was really angry – fell on my knees when I reached his throne and stared only at the ground and never into his face.

If it would be possible I´d beg for forgiveness but since I´m only a slave I had to wait until the king allowed me to speak – well that´s a rule for everyone, but if I mistreat it, it would be much worse, than when a vampire would do the same – even when I couldn´t see it, I felt Caius´ angry eyes on the back of my head. I only hoped he wasn´t too anoyed.

I didn´t have to wait long till he said with a sharp voice "I sent for you long ago! How could you dare to let me wait? I should whipp you for your lack of remorse!"

I still held my head lowered and waited in silence, but I fantasized about paying it back to Alec, finally it was his fault that I was too late. Just when I thought about the beats I will get, I felt sick, the bruises from the last punishment weren´t completely healed by now, so it would hurt even more than usual.

The king stopped my thoughts when he continued to speak "But you incredible lucky that we expect the arrival of an important guest and I think it wouldn´t be suitable to give him damaged goods."

Even if it was strictly forbidden I raised my head and looked at our highness in surprise. Did he mean me with the words damaged goods? Did he want to sell me? Even if I didn´t like the king and what he did to me, I guess it was still better to life in the palace than to labor in a fabric day and night. What did he want to do with me? Just in time before Caius realized my questioning look I lowered my eyes again and stared at the carpet under my feet.

"Go to your place and be a good dog!" he ordered and I hurried to the alcove behind his throne where I sat down on the floor and waited what would happen next.

A few moments later a servant opened the door and said "Your highness, your guest has just arrived, should I send him in?" The king only nodded, the door got closed again and some minutes later the servant was back and a young good looking man followed him. The stranger seemed to be a bit nervous and like he didn´t know what to do.

He made a few steps in our direction and stopped again a small distance away from our king. I knew he should have bowed down, but he didn´t. Instead of shouting at the man – like he would have done with everybody else – the king stood up and went to the other man to greet him. The servant and I watched the scene in disbelief.

"Edward, I´m sincerely glad that you´re father had finally agreed to send you to Volterra. I´m sure you´ll see it soon as your home and us as your new family. I hope you´ll enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for the invitation, your majesty. Please forgive me that I´m not familiar with the behavior at court. I haven´t time to learn it since yesterday, but I will soon know everything which is important to make you no shame."

The king smiled gentle "I´m sure you will! By the way, I have something for you to make your start easier!" He gave me a sign to join them and shoved me to the stranger; this was exactly the moment when I realized that I should be a welcome gift.

"This is Jacob; from now on he is yours. Even if he is only a simple slave, he isn´t stupid. He could show you the palace and he´ll do anything you want him to do!" Caius looked at me with penetrating eyes "Am I right Jacob!" I nodded and answered "Of course my Lord!" than I turned to the other man and said "Everything you want, sir!"

Apparently I had a new master and I had not the slightest idea who it will be to serve him.


	2. The new owner

The new owner

Jacob:

My new owner stared at me, he looked really shocked. I hoped he wouldn´t reject the kings gift, that won´t be a good start for him. It seemed like he didn´t know how he should tell our highness, in a polite way, that he doesn´t want me. Just when he opened his mouth to say something Caius cut him off.

"Dear Edward, before you say something rash now, I want to clarify that you´ll keep him anyway. You have to get used to our way of life. You´re no longer an ordinary vampire, you´re someone special now!" The king smiled at him but it wasn´t a kind smile. "I guess you want to have some private time now. We could talk about your tasks here later." With a movement of his hand he called a servant which guided us to Edwards's new rooms.

While we went through the palace he had no eye for the expensive carpets, the paintings on the walls of the long corridors or the view in the palace garden. He looked only straight ahead and followed the servant until we arrived at his apartment.

When we were alone he started to inspect the rooms, I stayed under the arch and watched him secretly while I waited for his orders. Since he still said nothing I had also time to look at the living room.

Even as I have spent the biggest part of my life in the palace I haven´t seen many of the guest rooms or private apartments of the vampires – except the royal chambers, of course – so I was amazed from the luxury in here.

The living room was completely held in different shapes of blue, walls, carpets and furniture harmonized perfectly. On one side of the room stood a huge blue leather sofa – on which I would probably never sit – on the opposite wall was an enormous flat screen and next to it a shelf filled with DVD´s, CD´s and books.

He let himself drop on the couch but his eyes were still wandering through the room, when he saw me, he looked puzzled, like he had forgotten that I was here too. I lowered my eyes immediately and hoped he hasn´t noticed that I have been staring at him. Since he made still no effort to order me something I finally asked shy "Master, shall I unpack your suitcases?"

I glimpsed at him and recognized that he gave me a blank look. "May I do something else for you? Perhaps you´re thirsty, Sir?" The last question was hard for me to asked, I hated it to be used as food, but I didn´t want to annoy him, at least not on the first day.

Now he didn´t look puzzled any longer, he looked really shocked; apparently I have said or done something absolutely wrong, even when I didn´t know what it was. I waited silently for his reaction and after a few minutes he finally cleared his throat and said "I´m totally able to unpack my bags by myself and I´m not thirsty, but thank you for the offer!"

Now I was the one who looked utterly perplexed, he had refused that I do the job I´m there for, he won´t feed from me and what irritated me most, he had said thank you. No one thanked a slave, at least no one I know.

He must have read my mind because he started to giggle when he looked at me, whit his melodic voice he told me "I´m not used to giving orders, especially for things I could do by myself. So why don´t you sit down and rest a bit? It makes me nervous when you´re standing at the door the whole time!"

I did exactly what he had ordered and sat down on the floor for which he gave me a questioning look "don´t you think the sofa would be more comfortable than the hard ground?" I wasn´t sure if this was an offer to sit down next to him and I still thought about it when he apparently had changed his mind. He stood up, took the few steps to the spot where I sat and dropped down next to me. He grinned happily when he said "I´ve thought so, the sofa is defiantly more comfortable!" I couldn´t help it, I had to replay his smile, Caius was right, Edward was really something special.

When he raised from the ground and went back to the sofa, I followed him and took a seat on the soft blue leather. From this new position I also could see him better. If he were a human I would say he´s maybe eighteen years old but since he is a vampire I couldn´t guess it. He could be twenty but also two hundred. He had messy, brown hair, his face was smooth and he had a pale skin like every vampire. His eyes were strange, they haven´t the familiar red color, they were sparkling in caramel and a soft brown shade. I was curious, but I´d rather bit my tongue than to not ask him about the color – maybe he didn´t like it.

I couldn´t sit here and stare at him the whole time when his suitcases are still standing in the entrance, if Caius would see that I didn´t do my job all hell is gonna break lose – surely I would be punished for my laziness. Even if Edward had refused my first offer I decided to put his stuff in the shelves and closets where they belong to – of course not without his permission.

"Sir, I´m really sorry to bother you again, but I think I should really unpack your bags now!" I said quiet. Like he had heard, what I thought moments ago, he nodded and said "Since we want to avoid trouble, I guess you´re right. But please promise me to make a break whenever you want to and you´ll come back and tell me some stories about Volterra, the king and your life here when you´re done."

"Whatever you want, sir" I answered and started to unpack the first bag – it was full of shirts so I decided to begin with putting all his clothes in the dressing room. While I worked I thought about my strange new master, he was so different to all the vampires I knew, he was friendly which was a completely new experience for me, but I still wasn´t sure if this behavior would be permanent.


	3. Behavior at court

Behavior at court

Jacob:

He looked at me intensely and his view fell on the collar I had around my neck, after a while he asked curiously "Why do you wear this necklace? It looks neither very comfortable nor really stylish."

That was unexpected! I know I should have answered his question instantly but I couldn´t help it, I couldn´t believe that someone didn´t know that, it was so obvious "Don´t you put you slaves in chains, Sir?"

I was afraid that he would be angry, because I haven´t answered his question, but he didn´t seem to be mad at me, he only shook his head and said "Where I come from we have no slaves. Please explain it to me Jacob; I really want to know it!"

He did it again! His kind behavior irritated me more and more but I thought he would stop to act like that, when he´ll see how the other vampires treated us. It was something completely new for me that someone wasn´t familiar with things like that.

Finally I explained "The collar should stop me from transforming into my wolf-form. All shape-shifters must wear these chains!" As a reflex I shrugged when he raised his hand, my reaction must have scared him because he took quickly a few steps back.

I wanted to asked for forgiveness for my behavior, when he cut me off "I´m sorry, it wasn´t my purpose to scare you, I only wanted to touch your collar" he apologized. I was struck dumb with astonishment, but I closed the distance between us and raised my head so he could inspect the necklace. Like every time when someone touched my neck I was reminded on the day Caius had closed this damned chain around my neck for the first time.

I was about fourteen and I had started to shift a few weeks earlier, it was horrible. With the tight, broad metal strip pressing against my throat I couldn´t breathe properly, it felt like I must suffocate. It was also hard to swallow in the beginning. And worst, all the time I had to suppress the need to phase. You think you get used to it? Wrong! I never get used to the chains that bind me to my human form.

I was lost in thoughts and didn´t recognize that Edward was staring at me the whole time, when I realized it, he looked like he was listening to something I couldn´t hear. The only noises I heard came from our breathing and from my racing heartbeat, but I was quite sure he listened to something else. When our eyes met, I lowered my view instantly, but I raised my head again when he started to speak. "I really don´t like the thought that you have to wear this thing the whole time. Do you think Caius gave me the key to open it?"

My thoughts were racing! I knew he had the key, I could see it on Edwards key ring but it was strictly forbidden to put the collar off – except the strength or speed of a wolf is needed, for a fight maybe or in the rare occasions, when we´re allowed to phase to stop us from aging.

Nevertheless it sounded tempting, but it was one thing when I put it of secretly and something completely different when he would open it. The king wouldn´t be pleased if he´ll find out that his new guest mistreated his rules. I don´t like to be punished, because my master did something wrong in his lack of knowledge.

Again he reacted on things that I didn´t speak out loud, because he put his key ring back into his pocket, sat down and asked "Would you explain to me how I should behave correct, when I meet the king?"

As a slave I had to follow other, stricter rules than he, but I often have been in the thron-room when Caius received guests, so I could tell my master how he should act.

"First of all you have to bow down when you stand in front of the king; you remain in that position until he gives you the permission to stand straight. You speak only, if his majesty tells you to do so. You mustn´t contradict the king when someone else is in the room, whether you dare it, if it is a private conversation depends on his mood. If the king offers something to you, you´re not allowed to refuse it, which would be a gross impoliteness. Consider more carefully what you say and how you put it and ..."

I faltered I would have preferred to omitt that last piece of advice, but after a reassuring look from my master, I took a deep breath and continued," ... and you mustn´t be so polite to the staff at least not to my kind, we are far below you. You have to command and not to ask if you want something!"

"So you think it was wrong to beg you to tell me something?" I nodded, realized my mistake and shook my head "I have no right to criticize you, sir!" He sighed and sat down more comfortable, since it didn´t look like he would continue our conversation I also sat down. I guess I was fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes the room was empty and my master was gone.

With relief I recognized the sound of splashing water from the bathroom, he only took a shower. I went to the dress room and put out some fresh clothes for him and hoped that I´ve done it the right way. To be honest, I haven´t any experiences in these things, the king had a whole bunch of servants which cares about that stuff. I was only there for his pleasure. I wondered if this will be different with my new master. When he stepped out off the bathroom, only with a towel around his hips I thought that I would at least rather touch him than Caius.

"I didn´t want to wake you, you looked so cute while you were sleeping, but I thought I should prepare myself for the meeting with my uncle. There was a delivery boy here, who told me that I´m expected at seven o´clock in the audience hall. I guess that´s not the room we met after my arrival, is it?"

I was speechless. The king was his uncle? I had no idea how this could work by vampires but I guessed he would have a good reason to call him so. To answer his question I only shook my head. As a matter of cause he answered again to my unspoken thoughts, slowly this got really scary.

"Of course he is not really my uncle, but once he and my father were good friends and even if this had changed someday and my dad had left Volterra forever, he still speaks about the king as his brother. So I guess for me he is a kind of uncle."

"Since I don´t know where I have to go; could you please guide me to the Audience hall when I´m dressed?" Only an instant later he added "Sorry, I mean: You must guide me to the audience hall!" With these words spoken, he went to the dressing room to get ready for his meeting.

I had to suppress a grin, even his order sounded like a kind question and not like a command; he must practice to sound convincing, I thought. When he came back in the room he was fully dressed and even if I don´t want to praise myself I must say, I have chosen his wardrobe perfectly, he looked gorgeous. The color of his shirt had exactly the same shade of caramel like his eyes, and the black jeans he wear now, flattered his already perfect figure.

While we went to Caius rooms I reminded him silently on the rules he mustn´t forget. I didn´t want him to get in trouble, because he´ll do something wrong. When we arrived the wooden door that lead in the audience hall, I gave him an encouraged view, but then I had to lower my eyes as some other guests came in our direction. I left my master to them and sat down on a windowsill, from which I was able to see the door, there I waited to bring my master back in his room when the gathering would be over.


	4. After the meeting

After the meeting

Jacob:

It took hours, since the door opened again and my master rushed out off the room. The good mood he had before the dinner with our king was gone. His former golden eyes had now the same red color, which was normal for vampires.

As soon as he saw me sitting on the windowsill he even looked angrier "Did you know it?" I had not the slightest idea what he meant, or what I could have done to make him so annoyed, but I thought it would be better to clarify the situation in his room and not here in public. I felt the curious glances the other waiting people gave us, when I stood up slowly and took the direction to my masters' room. Edward followed me silently – I was frightened what he would do with me.

When we arrived in his apartment I closed the door behind us carefully and prepared myself for the things I expected he would do now – when I thought about how angry he was when he stormed from the hall, I guessed the next hours wouldn´t be pleasant. I took a deep breath and turned around; I was surprised to see that his anger seemed to be already less than a few minutes ago. At least for the moment he wouldn´t beat me. Instead of screaming at me he stood silently at the window and gazed at something in the park outside, when I joined him and followed his glance I also saw the two deer feeding on the fresh grass in the clearing.

Just when he looked at me again, I recognized how concerned he was, if I haven´t known better, I would have said, he was nearly crying. I wished I could comfort him, but since I didn´t know what bothered him so much, I couldn´t find the right words to make him feel better. And since he was my master, I couldn´t pat him on the shoulder and say; it will be better soon; like I would have done if we were friends.

After a while he repeated his question "Did you know it?" Again I gave him a clueless look, he sighed and asked more precise "Did you know that…" he didn´t continue and I still couldn´t guess what he wanted to say "The king knows exactly that I don´t drink human blood – my whole family don´t feed on humans - nevertheless he forced me to do it, like all the other guests in the hall, I got a glass of blood and I couldn´t refuse to drink it."

Let´s put it this way, of course I had known that there will be drinks during the gathering, but how should I be aware that my master would have problems with it? All vampires are drinking blood, what else should they life from? When my view fell on the deer again I understood it – certainly he drinks blood, but not from humans "You feed on animals?" I asked cautiously. He laughed bitterly and answered "Until now, I did! I don´t know if Caius will respect my food habits, but I guess he will not!"

At least I knew now what bothered him, even if I still didn´t understand the real problem and before I could ask he said "Only because I´m a vampire doesn´t mean, that I have to be a monster. I don´t want to kill innocent people just because I´m hungry, I´m not a murderer, I can´t deal with that. My dad warned me before. That´s why he left Volterra, he wanted to find another way."

I really hoped he hasn´t said things like this in front of the king, Caius wouldn´t be pleased if he was called a murderer or monster, for him a human life wasn´t worth more than that of any other animal. So, when Edward said the blood was served in glasses, he didn´t need to worry about it, no one died for that, I´m sure it was from the blood bank. Caius found it more elegant in an evening conversation to use wine glasses, rather than to distribute people to the guests - which probably would have looked a little strange. I imagined just how the king and his friends sat together, each one man on his lap, of which he sometimes drank a mouthful as Edward pulled me back to reality when he said softly, "Thank you,"

"For what?" I asked surprised, I haven´t said or done anything, except of standing here; he didn´t answer and changed the subject "When did you get something to eat for the last time?" he looked at me intensely. Well I have to admit, I was a bit too thin for my height but surely I didn´t look weak.

My dark hair was cut short and my face was – I don´t know, I would not say pretty, rather ordinary. Altogether I was contending with my appearance – actually, because under Edwards view my carefully built self-image started to crumble, compared to him I was nothing. I was lost in his eyes, I even forgot what he had asked me before.

"I – I´m sorry" I stumbled when I realized too late, that I was staring at him, but again he wasn´t disturbed on my bad behavior, he only smiled at me and asked again "Jacob, I want to know; when was the last time you ate something?" Maybe I looked weak after all.

„Yesterday, just before your arrival sir! " I answered truthfully, I really had that piece of bread before I came to the throne-room the day before. He glanced at the clock beneath the entrance door and then at me with wide eyes. "Why haven´t you told me that you're hungry Jacob? You must be starving!"

Since Caius had often forgotten that I needed something to eat, I was used to starve for days, so I only shook my head and replied "I´m not hungry me Lord, but if you would allow it, I want to lay down a bit!" Even if I had slept a short time in the afternoon I was extremely tired, I felt the lack of sleep from the last nights, which I´ve spent all with our highness.

My master pointed to his bedroom and wished me a good night, hesitating I went towards the door, I expected that he would follow me, but he still sat on the sofa and leafed through one of the books from the shelf. Should I really sleep in his bed? I couldn´t remember the last time I had a bed on my own and the soft pillows were just too tempting to think about where the snag was.

I took of my clothes quickly and slide under the blanket; from the living-room I heard still his regular breathe and the sound when he turned the pages over. I closed my eyes and when he started to read a story - I don´t know what it was – aloud, his low, melodious voice followed me in my dreams which were - for the first time in years - peaceful and relaxing.


	5. New rules

New rules

Jacob:

When I woke up I could still hear his voice but something was different, it sounded nervous and it took me a moment to realize, that he spoke with someone on the phone. I didn´t know if it was better to stay quiet or to show him that I was awake – I decided the first idea would be best.

"…I know Carlisle, but you should have told me"

"No, but I could have prepared myself"

"Yes, Dad, it´s fine. Caius gave me your former rooms and a slave, can you imagine that?"

"Sure, what do you think?"

"I´ve told you that I´m fine, so calm down!"

"Ok, bye"

I really wanted to know what his Father said, but even with my good hearing I had no chance to understand a word, certainly not because I lay still under the blanket. When I glanced from my position on the bed in the direction of the living room, I recognized something extremely unexpected. The table was filled with bread, cheese, sausages and a basket of fruits, also a pot of coffee that smelled delicious stood there. What´s the use of it? Vampires' don´t eat human food. Not even special vampires like my new master.

Edwards quiet giggle reminded me that I wasn´t alone, I jumped out off the bed, tangled in the sheets and fell down on the ground, now my master giggled no more, he laughed instead. Since I couldn´t free myself in time, he helped me to stand up and shoved me in the same movement towards the filled table and pressed me on the sofa.

„Good morning Jacob, I thought you may be hungry now, but I didn´t know what you prefer." I stared at him in disbelieve. This should be for me? Something really strange is happening here, I thought, but the smell of coffee and warm bread was just too mouthwatering. I took a roll and swallowed it quickly before he could change his mind. He shook his head and said "Take your time Jacob, it´s all for you, no one will take it away!" I ate nearly everything – slowly – and when I had finished my meal I fell back on the sofa.

Edward had observed me the whole time and now he asked with this special smile on his lips „Did you like it?" I just wanted to thank him, but I didn´t know how to express my thanks. I let myself drop on my knees just in front of my master and then I did something inexcusable, I started to weep. No, not to weep, I whimpered and sobbed and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was so grateful that my stomach was full, that he let me sleep in his bed and most of all that he was the first one in years who was actually kind towards me.

I know, I wasn´t allowed to show my feelings in this way, but even if I usually have my emotions under control, I couldn´t help it now. I couldn´t understand what happened here. I tried to calm down but my efforts were terminated when Edward started to stroke my head and to whisper soothing words.

It took a long time until my sobs faded and I was able to breath properly again, his fingers were still playing with my hair and I felt safe. I raised my head shyly, looked at him with swollen eyes and whispered "Thank you" after which he gave me an encouraging view and replied "I´m sorry, it wasn´t purpose to cause you a mental break down – with such ordinary things."

I had to swallow hard, apparently he still didn´t understand what it meant to be a slave and also not how strange his own behavior was. He only shook his head and said "I want to clarify something, I don´t like the way you were treated until now and we will defiantly change that. I know you waited for my rules since you became my property, here they are:"

Finally! Now it got serious, I looked at him full of expectation while he started to walk to and fro.

"First: As long as we are staying in these rooms you don´t call me master, me Lord or sir and you´ll look in my eyes when you´re talking with me instead of staring at your feet.

Second: You´ll eat regularly, I don´t want you to starve.

Third: You´ll sleep every night – in bed.

Forth: You´ll contradict if you think I say or do something wrong, and fifth!" He stopped and smiled over my amazed expression „Come to me and close your eyes. " I stood up immediately and hurried to follow his order.

"Fifth:" The next moment I felt his cold hands on my neck, but only for an instant than they were gone and with them the collar "you will never wear this chains when we are alone."

When I opened my eyes and saw his beaming face I wished I could pull him into a strong embrace – which was impossible for me – but at least I replied his smile. "Do you think you can follow these rules?" "I can, S…" I nearly called him Sir again, but I shut my mouth just in time and had to suppress a grin – a completely new feeling – "but then you´ll have to behave yourself like the other masters when we´re in public!" I said.

He took my hand and answered "Then we agree Jacob!"


	6. We ll go for a walk

We will go for a walk

Jacob:

Only a little later someone knocked on the door and when Edward opened it, there was a messenger outside which told him, that he was expected by our king. "Tell him I´ll be there in a few minutes!" The messenger nodded and left to deliver Edwards answer. While he closed the door my master shouted – loud enough that it was audible on the corridor – "and you´ll clean up that chaos!" Conscientious I replied "I will, sir!" I didn´t understand why he acted like this, but I thought he would have a reason.

"Do you know what Caius wants to talk about?" he asked – now again in normal loudness. I couldn´t answer his question, so he had to go to the meeting without any idea why the king wanted to meet him.

Even if I knew that his order wasn´t a real order, I started to clean the room and later I placed all the books – which were still in some boxes – in the shelves where they belonged to. I wondered if something was wrong since the meeting took such a long time, but finally Edward opened the door and entered the room.

His eyes were nearly as red as on the evening before, but this time he seemed to handle it a lot better. He even smiled at me when he told me what they had talked about.

"It looks like you´re not the only one that has to get used to new rules. Caius just told me that my only task at court will be to sit next to him on official meetings and I think that´s not too bad. And best of all, I´m allowed to go where ever I want - at least as long I´ll stay in Volterra. I´ve expected that I have to stay in the palace and I´m glad that I was wrong. I hope you´ll show me the best places in the city, will you?" His bright smile faded when he looked into my stunned face.

_I have never thought that he could be a prisoner. He wasn´t escorted by guards when he arrived at the palace. I believed that he came to Volterra on his own free will and not because he was forced to. He has this luxurious apartment and finally he got me as his personal slave. He can´t be a prisoner!_

He whispered something I didn´t understand and glared at me – for the first time he was really angry – his voice was cold as ice when he started to scold at me, even if I´ve said nothing to earn that. "You think I´m not worth all of this?" He gestured to the room and to me "How could you, of all people think like that? I thought we could get friends, but maybe I was wrong, maybe I overrated you, I believed that you´re smart enough to understand." I wouldn´t cut him off and if he wasn´t the man he was, I´ve never done it, but I had enough of hearing that shit.

"Stop now! What´s all this shit about? Do you really think I care about things like that? You´re my master and I´ll never judge you. I only wondered why the king treats you like you´re a special friend when you´re his prisoner. I don´t understand it!"

He groaned and let himself drop on the sofa "I´m sorry Jacob, but you looked so horrified. I shouldn´t have shouted at you!" After a few minutes of silence he finally asked "Should I explain it to you?"

Curios, like I am, I nodded and sat down on the floor beneath his feet_, secretly I hoped he would star to run his fingers through my hair like he did the other day, but sadly he didn´t_. It took him some moments to decide where to start before he began to speak.

"I´ve already told you that Caius and Carlisle, my father, where once good friends. Well that was a long time ago and there´s not much left from their old friendship, but still enough that the king accepted Carlisles offer to send me here and that he treat me well. You´ll have to know that my family is strong, we´re special because we really live like a normal family.

Caius thinks we are dangerous and we´ll fight against him one day. That was never our purpose but he didn´t trust us, he wanted to destroy us, that´s why I´m here. I´m his security, as long as I´m with him, he knows for sure that my parents and my siblings won´t do something against him, they wouldn´t risk to put me in danger. Maybe you´ll understand it better now."

_I understand now that he wasn´t in the palace on his free will, exactly like I´m not here because I want to. The difference was that he was treated with respect and I´m like a dirty_ _mutt_.

It wasn´t very comfortable to sit on the ground, especial because I´ve chosen this place only because I wanted him to play with my hair, so I crawled on the sofa to take a seat next to him. He seemed to be very pleased, that, for the first time, he didn´t have to order me to get comfortable.

We sat there for a while in an enjoyable silence but abruptly he jumped up and repeated what he had said when he came back from his meeting with the king. "And now, show me the city, please!" _Big problem!_ When I didn´t react he took my hand to pull me up and said "Come on Jacob, let´s go sightseeing, that will be fun!"

I still didn´t move and his eyes fell on the collar which lay on the table in front of us. His enthusiasm faded while he interpreted my reaction the wrong way. _I didn´t mind to wear the chain, I was used to it, something completely different bothered me_.

He watched me intensely and his face showed that absent expression, again. The first time I´ve seen him like that, I´ve thought he listened to something very quiet but even with my wolf ability I heard nothing, so I figured out that it must be a kind of spleen. Out of the blue my master gasped and scared me with that sound. _What has happened?_ He stopped staring at me and went back to his former seat.

I could tell he was annoyed, but I had no clue what it was that changed his mood so dramatically. And worst, in this situation I had to confess that I could impossible show him the city.

_Well, I live in Volterra since years, but to tell the truth, I´ve never left the palace. Come on, I´m just a slave. I have no spare time to do things like that, I have no friends to hang out in a pub or in a ice-cream-parlor, besides I have no money to buy something I like, not only a cup of coffee. If he wants to have a sightseeing tour he must find someone else to guide him._

Edward just shook his head and got up again, "Jacob, we´ll go for a walk now! I´m damned sure the north tower is high enough that we´ll see it no matter where we are. That means we´ll find back even if we get lost."

_I swear I haven´t said anything, have I!? So after all the time, I would finally see the town I live in._ The decision was made and I followed Edward when he walked through the door.


	7. In Volterra

In Volterra

Edward:

_I couldn´t understand how it was possible, that the boy didn´t know what´s happening in the streets of this beautiful city, I mean he has been living here for years. He even doesn´t know, how big the city was. Of course I didn´t blame him for it, I just couldn´t imagine that he had never left the palace before. _

During our conversation, Caius told me several times, that Jacob will be the perfect slave for me and I saw the things, he was thinking about, when he mentioned the poor boy. I didn´t like what I saw and I decided not to read his mind again – or at least not when he thinks of "his dog". It was extremely hard to stay calm and I was relieved when the audience was over.

It was just my second day in Volterra and I´m sure, I gave Jacob more friendly words, then Caius in all the years the boy was in his property.

Nevertheless, I wasn´t completely sure if I could really trust Jacob. I didn´t know how it worked, but he had a natural shield that protected his mind, it was nearly impossible to read his thoughts – only if I was concentrating very hard, I could see some of them. Maybe the king knows about the boys' gift and chooses him because of it; maybe Jacob should spy on me? _I couldn´t imagine that, but how could I be sure_?

At home, we lived in peace with the shape shifters, one of them was even a good friend of mine and I couldn´t imagine to see one of them in chains. I didn´t understand why my little wolf had to wear the damned collar around his neck, it was ridiculousness. _The boy was too intimidated to harm a vampire, or to do something he wasn´t ordered to do – he was just too scared from the consequences. What had the king done to break the wolf?_

_Enough now, I could think about all this stuff when the boy was asleep, now I wanted to discover the city which should be my new home._ One of the countless servants guided us to the main entrance and gave us a small city map, where several interesting places and sights were marked. For the present I shoved the plan into my pocket, I wanted to discover the town and not to go sightseeing – _why should I look at some monuments when it was so much more fun to watch the people around?_

While we made our way through the crowd Jacob get more and more restless, he wasn´t used to be in the middle of a mass of people, so I guided him to a small alley, that leaded away from the square in front of the palace. His heartbeat got slower whit every step we made, when we reached the end of the lane it was nearly back to normal.

When we went around the next corner we were situated in a shopping street, in front of every house were boxes, tables, baskets and shelves full of various goods. Jacob stood there – frozen – and looked around, I guess he has never seen something like this. As a reassuring gesture, I laid my hand on his shoulder and he started walking again. He looked in every shop window to find out which wonderful things were sold in the different stores – _however, on each one he asked for my permission or gave me at least an asking look._

He admired distinguished Chinese's dishes, unusual hats, the elegant cloth in the window from an Italian designer and he stood in front of a toy store for a very long time – his eyes on two little girls which were playing with their dolls.

Only in one shop he was even more interested, it was a nice bakery with several pies and cream cakes in the shop window. I was pretty sure he has never tasted one of them before, so I went in and ordered some pieces for him. He was so grateful for it, it was heartbreaking.

We didn´t speak much on our trip, Jacob was too busy with looking to all the people and interesting things around - _and I was busy with looking at him_. It was so easy to make him smile, even little things made him happy and I loved to see him smile. We remained in the city center for the whole afternoon and on our way back to the palace he couldn´t shut his mouth.

He talked all the time about the wonderful things he had seen in the shop windows and on the stalls, the noise the sellers on the market made, the taste of the delicious cakes I had bought him and about all the exciting scents – _he chatted like I haven´t been with him all the time._

It was perfect to see him so happy, but as soon as the palace came into sight, he grew silent and slowed down to went a few steps behind me. He stopped looking around, his eyes were focused on the ground again – within moments the curious, interested, happy young man became an obedient slave again. _Once more I got annoyed on my uncle who had made the boy to what he was now._

Jake didn´t say a word when we walked to our room. After I had closed the door behind us he sat down on the marble floor and leaned his head against the wall _– just like the day before. I couldn´t read him, didn´t he understand that he was allowed to behave like a normal human – at least in our rooms? He shouldn´t sit on the cold ground while I rest on the comfortable sofa. Will it be like this forever? Must I really order him to get comfortable – maybe every time_?

I must have looked rather confused, because Jacob looked at me with an asking expression on his face and questioned finally "May I do something for you sir?" _That´s foolish, I´ve already told him to stop this!_ "Damned Jacob, you shouldn´t call me Sir!" I grumbled. The boy shrugged and I regretted my tone immediately, when he stuttered „I´m sorry, honestly. I wouldn´t make you angry. I really try to follow your rules! I…"

"Stop apologizing!" He swallowed hard and looked at me nervously, I haven´t to read his mind to see that he was scared. _Did he think I would punish him? I know, I should tell him that I´ll never hurt him, that I want to see him as lucky as he was some hours ago, that I really want the best for him – but I couldn´t._

Instead of looking in my face, his eyes were on the floor again and I needed some time to decide if my own behavior was right_, maybe I should rather act like he expected his master to, maybe it will be better not to show him how life could be – what if I give him hope now and then I leave him someday?_

Right now I couldn´t decide what to do so I sent him to bed – he was surprised and smiled relieved when he flitted in the bedroom


	8. A secret friend

Jacob:

The next morning we had a long talk, in which Edward told me again and again that he will never beat or punish me. He told me that he was overwhelmed with my submissiveness sometimes and that he hopes we´ll become friends.

What a stupid idea! A slave and his master can´t be friends. That´s absolutely impossible. Ridiculous! Obviously, I didn´t say that out loud, I listened to his words and nodded when it was appropriate.

Three weeks after this conversation it was still very hard to follow his rules, everything I´ve learned as slave was useless now, because he didn´t want to have a slave at all – he really wanted me as a friend and I didn´t know how to behave now. What is a friend supposed to do?

Some things he wanted, seemed very strange to me; an example: It felt absolutely wrong for me to sit on the couch with him; Caius had always told me "Dogs sit on the ground never on the sofa!" How can my new master expect me to forget all the rules? The king would punish me to death, if he´ll know that I even sleep in the bed – alone.

I still couldn´t look into Edwards eyes while he speaks with me, but because I knew how important it was – at least, for him - I did my best to fulfill his expectations.

I felt lost and useless. With the king, I´ve always known what was expected from me to do. Don´t get me wrong, I didn´t miss his majesty, not only for an instant, but with Edward I haven´t a real task. Ok, I cared for his wardrobe but what else should I do?

Whenever I was alone in our rooms, I leafed through the books he read, when I lay in my cozy bed – sometimes he read them only for himself but mostly he read them aloud so I could listen to his words – sadly there were no pictures in these kind of books. Sometimes I was even brave enough to turn on the TV. I switched through the channels until I found an interesting program – but it always felt like I did something forbidden.

Eventually, Caius gave my master the permission to hunt in the palace garden, because he still refuses to bite humans – or shape-shifters. I didn´t believe that the garden will be a good hunting area, it wasn´t huge enough for an adequate amount of wild animals. Maybe I should suggest to buy some sheep or cows for him – I have no idea if he´ll like animals like these, but I thought, still better than nothing.

We visited the city center regularly and each time he insisted on buying something for me, I shouldn´t accept his presents but I also couldn´t refuse them. It was complicated. It seemed like he always knew exactly what I wanted the most at that moment. Every time, we stopped in one of the little cafes and he ordered whatever I required.

One day, when we were on the way back to our apartment – as you would expect, I walked a few steps behind my master, my eyes on the floor – Alec gave me secretly a small piece of paper, which I quickly put in the pocket of my trousers. I was pretty sure who have sent me the message and I couldn´t wait to read the short letter, but I knew I have to wait until we reached our rooms.

Edward closed the door behind us and I let myself drop on the sofa, I pulled the paper out of my pocket and tried to read the short letter. How I´ve thought – or hoped – it was from Embry. He was my only real friend here in Volterra – or maybe my only friend at all - and it was a good feeling to know that he still cared for me.

The only Problem was, I couldn´t read his handwriting. Why didn´t he write a little bit clearer? He´s such an idiot. I´ve read letter for letter and tried to put them together to meaningful words. I´ve felt Edwards curious look on my neck. After I started from the begin for the third time and stumbled at the same word again, I gave up. I wanted to try it again later, but then I had a better idea.

I looked at Edward and wondered, if maybe he will be willing to help me. I didn´t want to confess, that I´m hardly able to read, but how else should I learn what Embry wanted to tell me?

So I asked shyly "Embry forget to write in a proper handwriting sometimes, may you be so kind and read it for me please?" Edward looked at the paper I´ve given to him and without any problems he read the short text for me.

Hey Jake, you´re a lucky guy, congratulations on your new master! Marcus is gone for a few days, if possible sneak out and visit me. I miss to talk to you! E.

Maybe my idea wasn´t as brilliant as I thought before. How could I let him read this letter? What will he think about me? Besides, now it was impossible to sneak out behind his back. I couldn´t stand his curious look and waited for his reaction in silence, I guessed he´ll be mad at me but again he surprised me.

"If you decide to visit your friend, please tell me before you leave, you don´t have to go secretly." He said. I was amazed; my voice was hardly more than a whisper "You´ll let me go?" He nodded

"Sure, why shouldn´t I? But Jacob do me a favor, tell your friend, when he send you a secret message again he mustn´t write your name on it. I guess the king won´t be pleased if he´ll find out about it. "

My heart skipped a few beats, Embry sent me these little letters each time when his master was out of town, but I´ve never recognized that it could be dangerous that my name was written in the first line. Edward was right, if Caius had found one of them – and they weren´t all as harmless as this one – I would have been whipped out for it.

"Sure Sir, I´ll tell him. He´s such an idiot." With a look at the clock over the door I said „but I should go tomorrow, it´s late today and I´m too tired to concentrate on a nice chat with him." I still wasn´t convinced that my master would really give me the permission to visit Embry.

"Well, go tomorrow if you want to." However, now he was curious and asked "Who is the guy? Is he a shape-shifter as well?" I nodded; it was still unbelievable, that he had to share my fate even if his master was a lot better than Caius. "Yes he is, he´s my friend, I know him my whole live.

"You mean since you are here?" my master asked

This time I shook my head "No, we were friends long before we knew about vampires, shifters and slavery." Embrys live had changed years later than mine and I´m glad that he had spend the most time of it in peace, with his family and friends – at least he has more happy memories to think on.

For me it was hard to think on my former life, so much time has passed by, since I saw my family for the last time and I was only a child, when I get kidnapped. To speak about Embry reminded me on our past and I didn´t like to remember the life I´ve lost. Maybe I should ask Edward to talk about something else, or if he could read a few chapters from the book, that lay on the table in front of us. Both will be better than to be caught in my thoughts.

Edward:

I looked at Jacob who sat on the corner of the sofa as far from me as possible without leaving the couch. He was lost in thoughts. I didn´t want to hurt him with my curiosity, I didn´t want to remind him on the things he gone through. But on the other hand, sometimes it helps to speak about awful experiences. Besides I have to confess that I was really interested in hearing about his former life. I wanted to know him, I wanted to know what kind of guy he was before he became Caius´ toy.

Anyhow, he already thinks on his past right now, maybe it´s the perfect moment to ask him about it, isn´t it? "You and your friend – have you been living here in Volterra for a long time?" It was the first question I have in my mind to start our conversation again.

"It feels like I´ve always been here even if that not true, but yes, I´m in Volterra for a long time. Embry came later." Jacob answered.

Hasn´t he just told me that he and Embry were friends since ever? How long was later? It couldn´t be such a long time. My father has told me that most of the shape-shifters which were sold as slaves are caught, when they discover their ability to shift. It couldn´t be so long that Jacob has started to shift, maybe two or three years. "Jacob, how long have you been Caius slave?"

He thought about it for a moment and finally answered "Eight years I guess." Now he´s sixteen, how is that possible? Eight years – that is half his life.


	9. Jacobs story

Edward:

"They captured you, when you were only eight years old? Why should someone do that?"It wasn´t that I didn´t believe him, I just couldn´t understand it. He was just a little boy, without special wolf-power, why would someone have a slave like him? "Would you please tell me what they did to you?"

Jacob was quiet for a few minutes and he looked like he was miles away, I shouldn´t have asked him about his past, but now it was too late and I couldn´t take my words back. "This wasn´t an order, you don´t have to tell me anything, if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I´m sorry for asking."

"No, it´s all right Master, I´ll tell you everything. It´s just – I don´t know how to start." Once again he looked at the floor instead of my face and again, it was master instead of Edward – I hated it when he acted so submissive. Out of the blue he started to tell me his story, his voice was low and he spoke haltingly, it was heartbreaking to listen to him.

"I will never forget what happened, somehow, this day is burned into my memory. It was the day before my eighth birthday. I played in our yard, but I could hear moms shouting from the kitchen. She wasn´t really mad at me, I could tell the difference. She opened the door and was going to call for me, but I was already in front of her, grinning. She had quit to grumble and smiled at me instead, when she saw my purple hands and lips - I had just eaten a whole basket of blueberries.

_Jacob __Ephraim __Black__, __how __am I supposed to __bake __a birthday cake__ for you __when you __eat __all __the berries __before? If you __want __blueberry pie __you need to __refill __the basket_, she said smiling as she handed me the basket.

Her words I can remember, but eventually I forget the sound of her voice.

There were always a lot of berries in the forest right behind our house, but I didn´t look at them. I thought the blue berries I saw on that nice little clearing I found a few months prior would be much better for my cake. They were sweeter, juicier and bigger, so I decided to visit that place again and fill the basket with them.

From an early age I loved to be in the forest, the rustling of leaves in the wind, the smell of moss, fungi and wood, the feeling of running barefoot over the soft ground. I really loved it. In the clearing, it was especially nice. There was a small pond in the middle, where you could swim and on the shore there was a rock, that was quite smooth and you could lay out and dry off in the sun. It was my favorite place – until that day. "

His eyes were closed and he had moved imperceptibly closer while he was talking, but now he looked at me uncertainly, he wondered if he should carry on with his story. I wouldn´t force him, but I hoped he would continue talking and so he did after a few moments.

"The basket was almost full and because it already started to get dark I made my way back. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and I dropped the basket, I cried because I wanted to break free, but the man held me already in a firm grip. I beat wildly around and fought back desperately, but the stranger only laughed at my attempts to free myself.

His hands were cold as ice and when I tried to bit in his arm, it felt like I was biting in a piece of stone and it tasted awful. Since I didn´t stop to defend myself and to call for help, he lost his patience and gave me a slap that felt like a sledgehammer had hit me and I fainted.

When I finally woke up, I was no longer in the woods but in an unfamiliar place. It was a large room, but there were a lot of cells in it, with iron bars on three sides and a stone wall on the fourth. There was no furniture in the cage, just the blank, cold concrete floor and the bars around. It reminded me of an animal shelter, where people can choose a dog or a cat; I thought that´s why the scary men called us pets or dogs.

I didn´t know where I was, I was scared and I had the worst head ache in my live – now I know it wasn´t so bad, but then I was young and inexperienced - my stomach revolted and I had to vomit.

There were other people in the cells around, but no one seemed to notice me, or maybe they just didn´t care about a little crying boy. I couldn´t understand why I was there and I wanted to go home, I called out for my mom even if I knew she couldn´t hear me. I was frightened and so alone. I even investigated the bars and rattled at them, because I hoped they would just give in, so that I could slip through and escape from that horrible place.

In the end, I stopped crying and wondered why nearly no one else tried to break free, they all sat in there small cells and stared just on the ground or the ceiling; to me they looked like they were already dead inside and I hoped desperately that I won´t end like them."

I could tell that his wish has come true, he has still feelings, he could still laugh and cry and sometimes I saw the little, nosy kid that´s still deep inside him – he wasn´t like those people he saw there. Tears rolled down his cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb, he gave me a weak smile, took a deep breath and went on.

"I was only there for a few days, but it felt like an eternity. Sometimes a man or a woman visited the hall we lived in and if they found, what they were looking for, they took one of the other boys with them. One woman stopped in front of my cell and looked at me for a long time, when the man, who had brought me there, whispered something in her ear I saw the pity in her eyes. Poor little thing, she said and went to the next cage without looking back at me.

The next day, two men in black robes came to fetch me and even if I was scared because I didn´t know where we were going, I was glad to escape my prison nevertheless. Had I known what will happen to me, I would have fought it tooth and feet against.

One of them gave me a nasty-tasting liquid and I fell to sleep instantly, I slept for a long time and when I finally woke up I was already here in Volterra – also I didn´t know it at this time. I wasn´t in a cell any longer, instead I awoke in an ordinary room, there was even a window and for the first time since I was captured in the forest near LaPush, I saw the blue sky and the sun.

There was a soft carpet with floral pattern on the floor and the walls were painted in a bright blue color. Besides the bed I lay in, there was also a table and two chairs in the small room and it could have been nice, if the two men weren´t there with me."

He grinned at my puzzled expression, I´ve never thought Jacob had an own room in the castle, but soon his smirk faded and he shook his head.

"I had my own place in the beginning, but that was long ago and belief me I didn´t miss it one bit. In this room I learned what pain really is, even before I met Caius for the first time. First they told me that I´m no longer a free human being, that I´m a slave from now on and how I have to behave.

You already know the most important rules, but there are a many more you don´t need to know, I learned them all and I still try to follow them as long as you don´t order me otherwise. I can´t help it, I'm just what I am."

He shrugged and his gaze dropped to the ground again while he thought about his next words. Completely unexpected he started to unbutton his shirt and I raised an eyebrow in question. What was he doing? And above all – why?

Jacobs's shirt fell on the ground and for the first time I saw him topless, he blushed in embarrassment, when he glimpsed at me for a second and noticed that I stared at him in shock. His voice was hardly a whisper when he said "I know, I´m disgusting. I´m sorry, I didn´t want you to feel uncomfortable."

I couldn´t believe my eyes. His whole back side was littered with scars; there was hardly a piece of unharmed skin. I wasn´t able to imagine what he could have done to earn this – no, that´s completely wrong, it was impossible, that he or anyone else earned to be treated like this.

What shocked me almost more was, that he didn´t seem to have a problem with his scars, but was concerned, that it will make me feel uncomfortable to look at them. I even wondered how he has survived all those years, without losing his humanity.

"No Jacob, I´m sorry. Not only for staring at you, but for all that happened to you." I wanted to say so much more but I thought he wouldn´t listen right now.

"You don´t have to be, master. I´m used to it. Probably you´ll want to know why I took my shirt off and I thought maybe you won´t believe me if I just tell you what has happened next."

I wasn´t sure, if I wanted to hear more about it at all, but obviously it was important for him to let it out.

"For two weeks they trained me, also they didn´t punish me when I did something wrong, I hated to learn how to become the perfect slave. I didn´t want to be forced in this new life. Alec and Eric – surely you´ve met them yet – aren´t bad guys, they did only what they were ordered to do and I don´t blame them."

He still hasn´t told me what the two men have done, that was so horrible that he was thinking, I wouldn´t believe him without a visible proof. Suddenly, I wondered if he still knows where he got all these scars from? Would he show me a certain one?

"On day – Alec was already in my room for a while – Eric came in, with a kind of hairdryer in his hands, only it was a bit bigger than an usual one - now I know why it´s called heat gun. I didn´t have a clue why Alec looked so concerned about a simple hairdryer, but I was clueless in so many things.

We couldn´t wait any longer, Eric said and Alec ordered me to took off my shirt. I had already learned to follow his instruction, so I did what he had told me and took it off without any questions.

While Eric held me in a firm grip, Alec did something with the heater – I couldn´t see what it was, because he had turned away – and then everything happened very quickly. The only thing I remember is the unbearable pain I felt and the smell of burnt flesh as the red-hot metal came in contact with my upper arm."

He pointed at a small, round sign on his arm; it looked like the imprint of a seal ring and in the middle of it I identified the letter C. I was horrified that they´ve marked him in such a cruel way.

"The next day…"

"Jacob, please stop it. I think that was more than enough for one day, let´s call it a night." I cut him off, it was selfish, but I wouldn´t hear anything else – at least, not now. "You should go to bed, haven´t you told me that you´re exhausted?"

He just nodded and went toward his – or mine, call it whatever you like – bedroom, but then he hesitated and bit on his bottom lip. "Master, may I ask you something?" he whispered finally.

"You don´t have to ask permission Jacob." I answered, a little annoyed that he doesn´t simply spit out what he has to say.

"It´s just a question, you don´t have to answer – but please, think about it. Could you imagine, to pretend that the C would be for Cullen?" I also heard his unspoken words when he quickly left the living-room.

"I don´t want to go through this again" he thought, and I was deeply hurt that he still feared that I would harm him – I promised to myself, that I´ll do everything to keep him safe from now on.


	10. Embry

Jacob:

It was a horrible night, the nightmares were even more horrifying than usual and I woke up screaming and gasping - for several times. I bit in my pillow and tried to calm down quickly before Edward will get enough of this inappropriate disturbance in the middle of the night. I hated myself for being so weak, _if Caius would see me like this, he´ll give me a reason to cry, gladly he wasn´t my master any longer._

I was rather sure that Edward won´t punish me for having nightmares, but there was no way I wanted to take the risk, after all he´s still a vampire – and you can´t trust them.

When I finally realized that there was no chance of falling to sleep again I decided to get up and prepare everything for the up-coming day. Like every morning, the first thing I did, was to go to Edwards dressing-room to choose his outfit for the day – it´s one of the few things he let me do for him.

I took a quick cold shower –_ even if Edward had suggested that I could turn on the hot water, I´ve never done it, yet. I was used to the cold water and I didn´t feel like I deserve it otherwise._

I brushed my teeth and put on some fresh cloth before I entered the living-room. Usually I would heat up a cup of blood for him, which he would drink when I eat my breakfast but today he was nowhere to be seen and the table wasn´t filled with food.

Instead of coffee and rolls there was only a piece of paper and once again I was angry about myself, because I can´t read better. I was glad when I noticed that he has written in block letters and in the end it wasn´t too difficult to spell it out.

I AM OUT – HUNTING

HAVE A NICE DAY WITH YOUR FRIEND!

P.S. C **IS** FOR CULLEN

I read the letter several times but the words didn´t change; he even underlined the word "is" which can´t be a mistake. I couldn´t belief it, he must be the best, kindest master in the whole wide world when he accepted a foreign mark as his own, only to spare me the pain of a new one.

I couldn´t wait to tell Embry how great my new master really is and went – to tell you the truth, it was more like sneaking – towards his quarters or rather said, I went into the palace garden and stood under his window.

Like every time I wanted to meet him, I imitated the cooing of a dove and a few moments later he looked out of the window and grinned in excitement. "Watch out Jake" he warned me and I had barely enough time to go out of the way, before he hit the ground. I always wondered how he managed to get back in the room again, when he left it by jumping out of the window – Caius has always locked the door when he left.

Only when Embry hugged me tightly I realized how much I´ve missed him. It felt so wonderful to be touched by someone with warm skin and a beating heart. We stood there in silence for a few moments and Embry told me in a small number of words about his current duties.

_It always seemed strange to me that Marcus treats Embry more like a personal assistant than as a slave. I´ve never seen any bruises or other marks of punishment on him, but I wasn´t grudging, in fact I was rather glad, that at least his life was a bit more pleasant than my own. To be owned by Caius - I wouldn´t wish that on a snake._

All too soon, he released me and stepped back to look at me from head to toe. "It´s the first time in years that I see you without visible bruises, you have new clothes and all in all, you look much healthier" he finally said "I´m curious, what do you have to do to earn this luxury?"

"Well, actually I haven´t to do anything particular, I only keep the apartment clean and take care of his wardrobe; also I keep him company – that´s all he wants." I answered truthfully. I was meanwhile rather sure, that he didn´t expect any other service in return even though I had not quite understood why.

Embry shook his head in disbelief and I understood his doubt perfectly, if it would be vice versa I probably wouldn´t believe him either. Still, I had the feeling that I have to defend Edward, I didn´t want Embry to think something bad about my master.

"You have to believe me Em, Edward is different than the others. He doesn´t want to have a slave, he just want us to be friends and not master and servant. He hates to give me orders, and he is against any kind of torture. He really cares about me and wants to see me happy"

_I haven´t realized it before, but it was all true – Of course I knew that we would never be friends, we were too different and I wasn´t worth to be his friend. I also couldn´t know if he really cares, or if he just needs someone to deal with, as a way to pass the time. Anyway, for the first time in ages I lived without permanently being scared and that was more than I ever dared to hope._

"Besides, I didn´t need to sneak away secretly to meet you. Edward has even wished me a lot of fun. You see, he is the best master I could have wished for."

Instead of being happy for me, he looked at me pityingly. "If you really think that he likes you, you´re a fool. Damned Jake, he only plays with you! He's one of them, how can you trust a vampire? I fully understand that compared to King Caius everyone else must be like a saint for you, but you mustn´t fall for it. Sooner or later he´ll show you his real face and when you get too involved with him now, it will break you completely. After all, he´s just another damned bloodsucker!"

"Shut the fuck up, Embry! You´re just jealous, because now I´m the lucky one with the best master in the palace."

"I´m your friend and I just want you to be careful, don´t let him in your heart or you'd regret it bitterly. I watched him! He is the one with the bizarre eyes, isn´t he? He spends hours chatting with the king, he sits comfortably with the man who has tormented you for years and you think he is your friend? That´s ridiculous! This leech…"

That was enough! I endured Ems drivel no longer; I quickly reached out and gave him an uppercut which threw him to the ground; well, maybe I hit him harder than I´ve planned to, but he had earned it – he mustn´t say these things about my master.

"Listen up, Embry Call! First, Edward doesn´t have bizarre eyes, this brown and gold shimmer is just something special and secondly, he only spends time with the king because he is forced to, if it were up to him, he wouldn´t waste his time with his Highness!

He is the exact opposite of Caius, he is kind and respectful, and yes, you're right, I like him. So if you still want to have a big mouth about him, see our friendship hereby terminated."

I turned around and left him lying in the puddle in which he had fallen,_ how could he say such things about my vampire? Against the only one, who refuses to drink human blood, who treats me like a normal human being, who read to me when I could not sleep, who has eyes where you could drown in when he looks at you. The one, whose smile is to melt away, the one…_

_What was I thinking at all? It was one thing, to see him as "good" vampire, but a whole other to think of something like this, I had to stop and that on the spot. He was still my master and I had no right to think of his lips, his eyes, his bronze hair, or his ass!_

_Why did I do it again? Jacob Black pull yourself together!_

All the way up to our room, I swore to myself and I almost slammed the door behind me when I finally arrived at the apartment - I caught the door handle just in time to shut it quietly instead.

I was glad, that Edward was still somewhere else, so I had time to think about the recent events. Overwhelmed by my emotional outburst - usually I had perfect control - I dropped down on the sofa. There I was, trying to steer my mind back on track, it was hard enough for me to admit that I liked Edward, but to think of him as an attractive, adorable man was absolutely outrageous.

It was only Embrys fault that I felt so confused now, why wasn´t he able to keep his damned mouth shut!?

I hadn´t thought that way about him until Embry pointed it out. Perhaps he was right and I just couldn´t face the fact that Edward is simply nice to me – not because he likes me, but because he´s sorry for how my life has been so far. Perhaps he acts only out of pity and I just build up false hopes when I think that he actually sees more in me than a slave. I couldn´t think straight.

Everything was so complicated, my heart and mind were disagreeing – on the one hand I was happy with Edward and I liked him a lot but on the other hand I was still scared, distrustful and insecure because I didn´t know how much longer his friendly behavior could last.

Suddenly the door flew up and Edward stormed in the room and he appeared to be in a very bad mood. I grew stiff when I met his scarlet red eyes and wondered why they were red instead of golden – what had he hunted?


	11. Foreign memories

Edward:

I had to leave in the middle of the night, I couldn´t bear it any longer. I heard Jacob screaming and crying in horror while he dreamed of the things he has told me, before I´ve sent him to bed. While he slept his mind wasn´t as good protected as usual and I wasn´t able to ignore his thoughts.

He relived his capture and the moment when they´ve marked him over and over again – and I stood on the sidelines. Every time he woke up, his sobbing got quieter, as soon as he realized that he disturbed the peace with his weeping – as if I would want him to be silent, after what he´s gone through, he had every right to cry.

It wasn´t the first time he had nightmares, but until now they weren´t that horrible to watch, they never were so full of pain and agony – at least not the ones I witnessed previously. I felt absolutely guilty, that I had reminded him on his past; it was only my fault that he started to think about it again.

I really had to leave. I wrote him a short note to let him know, that everything is fine and that I´ll never do to him, what they have done. Even if he didn´t know it, I was well aware that he can´t read properly so I decided to write in very simple words and I could only hope he would understand them.

Like I´ve written, I went to the palace garden at first, but I already knew that there was nothing left I could hunt – there was simply not enough space for more animals in this little park. But hunting wasn´t the main reason why I´ve gone there, I just needed some alone time to deal with the things I got to know and to figure out, what I could do to make him feel better.

I wandered around for some hours, but walking through the silent garden didn´t help me much, I couldn´t stop thinking about the poor, lovely boy and his horrifying live.

When I was on my way back, one of Caius guards stopped me and brought me to the king. I had to listen to a Russian delegate – I had to monitor if his words were true or if he had any ulterior motives. Everything – except of his respect for Caius – was absolutely true, or he had a perfect control over his thoughts. Just like each time, I was forced to drink the served glass of blood, or more precisely four of them, because it was a rather long exchange.

I believed that, as usual, I´ll be allowed to leave as soon as the official part of the conversation was done, but this time Caius didn´t let me go. "We should spend more time together" he said and I couldn´t decline his wish.

As the delegate has left, I took a seat next to his grace and waited for him to do or say something. He asked me some questions about my family and how I like my life here in Volterra. We chatted for a while, but soon there was an uncomfortable silence between us and I wished, I had never left my room and would have breakfast with Jacob, instead of sitting here with the king.

After a long time in which none of us spoke, I took the opportunity. "Your grace, may I ask you a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"It´s just, there are no more animals in the area where I´m allowed to hunt; so I´ve wondered if I could leave the palace once or twice a month to satisfy my thirst?"

"I´ll think about it" he replied, but I saw the real answer clearly in his mind, he won´t let me go.

"Thank you, uncle." I said, in order not to seem ungrateful.

"Truth be told, I don´t understand what bothers you. Why do you make such a fuss about it?" For him, it wasn´t a big deal to kill humans like they were born to be slaughtered, but he knew exactly that I have another opinion.

"You know I prefer animal-blood" was my only reply.

"I know, even if I can´t see how you´re able to drink from an ugly, hairy animal, especially when you have a delicious tasting, young man who´s always willingly and prepared for you to feed from."

"You can´t be serious! Jacob is a human too and I won´t bite him." I shouted at him.

"He´s not, he´s only a shifter and he is yours. Oh, and Edward, I warn you, don´t raise your voice against me ever again, don´t forget who I am."

His words alone made me feel sick, but the pictures in his mind made it even worst. If it has been up to me I would have left the moment he started to think about Jacob and the things he´d like to do with him. Maybe it would have been the best, if I´d have killed him right then, but I did nothing – and I still regret it.

I don´t know, whether he did it on purpose, because he knew I could read his mind or if it were his common thoughts. The second opportunity was even scarier than the first one, but unfortunately it was also more likely. He was nearly obsessed with Jacob and I often wondered why he had given him away – also I was glad he did it, it was the only sign of humanity I´ve ever perceived when it comes to Caius.

"Please forgive me my outburst, your highness. It´ll never happen again." I was a coward, I was weak and I hated to ask for forgiveness, not to a man like him.

But there´s a good side to everything, Caius had finally enough of our chat and released me. The images of him biting in Jacobs' neck, still on my mind I hurried to my own rooms where I would still be alone for a while, but again I was mistaken.

I slammed the door shut and my wolf jumped up in alarm. God, why was Jacob already back in our apartment? Shouldn´t he spend the day with his friend?

He looked at me with wide eyes and I can tell he was scared like hell and to tell the truth, he had every reason to be afraid. For the first time it was dangerous for him, to be in the same room with me.

I couldn´t face him, not while I was haunted by Caius´ memories. There were not only strong, detailed pictures but also what he has tasted, smelled and felt – it was overwhelming. I could still feel the texture of the red liquid on my lips, and I still tasted his rich, sweet, spicy flavor like I´ve bitten him by myself.

I feared that I won´t be strong enough to resist his delicious scent, but I had to fight against this strange feeling. I couldn´t bit him, this mustn´t happen and in an effort to lessen the burning pain in my throat, I stopped breathing and looked away from him – I had to keep him safe.

My odd behavior made him even more nervous, every muscle in his body was tense and his expression resigned. How could I dare to hope that he´d ever trust me when I didn´t trust myself completely? It took only a few instants until he started to tremble slightly and fell down on his knees suddenly.

This submissive gesture shouldn´t be so natural for him, he shouldn´t bow down to me and I thought he got it by now. That he did it again, hit me off guard otherwise I wouldn´t have asked him such a stupid question.

"What are you doing here?" I meant both, his actual performance and also why he was here at all, instead of being with his friend but Jacob got me wrong and he blanched clearly recognizable.

"I – I didn´t do anything master. Please forgive me my laziness, but I fulfilled all my duties in the morning and I don´t recall any additional commands you´ve given to me. Don´t be mad at me. I assure you, it will never happen again!" Jacob said with frightened voice.

I kneeled down next to him and covered his face with my hands so that he had to look at me "I`m not mad at you, you´ve done nothing wrong. I´ve just wondered why you´re not with your friend and just so you know, it was Caius that made me furious. So again, what are you doing here?"

He relaxed not one bit but his voice lost the scared undertone "I met Embry but it wasn´t like I´ve imagined our reunion. At first, it was really nice to see a familiar face, but somehow it ended with a fight and I broke his nose when I knocked him out, so I guess he´s not particular fond of me right now. "

It surprised me that he was even able to knock someone out and I clearly didn´t get why he would attack the man, whom he described as his only friend, surly the other wolf has started the fight and Jacob only defended himself; so I asked curiously "Why did he assault you?"

"He didn´t assault me, but he said things I couldn´t deal with, so I found a way to make him shut his dirty mouth."

"C´mon Jacob, he´s your best friend, what on earth can he say that´s so terrible that you´re risking your friendship therefore?"

The boy blushed and became silent for a moment before he whispered "He called you names master and I couldn´t tolerate that he speaks about you in this way."

"Why would you put my honor above your friendship?" I asked puzzled.

"I did it, because you´re my master and because I…" he stopped in mid-sentence and blushed even more and then, in an attempt to change the topic he questioned "Why are you mad at his highness?"

I had to accept that he didn´t want to speak about his other reason – even if I wondered what he wanted to say – and maybe it would be to my own benefit if I´d tell him what bothers me.


	12. Mindreading

Jacob:

I was particularly relieved that he didn´t adamant that I finish what I´ve started to say. _I´ve almost said, that I did it, because I like him and I´m absolutely not in a position to make such a statement. It was impossible to confess my affection for him; I had to choke my feelings for our own good, I mustn´t forget who I am._

He stood up and went to the window which showed to the garden, he looked at nothing in particular he was rather lost in his thoughts. I didn´t move, his strange behavior has scared me too much and I wouldn´t take the risk to make him angry again.

Well, he had said, that his bad mood wasn´t my fault, but when he nabbed me sitting on the sofa, he had looked at me like he was going to attack me every moment.

Everything was so confusing, I didn´t know what to do while he stared out of the window, I had no clue what he was waiting for, why he didn´t look at me or why he had even stopped breathing. Time passed by and he hasn´t moved one millimeter, now he stood in the moonlight motionless and looked as though he was a marble statue – he was gorgeous.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned around and pointed on the lounge "Come and sit by me" he said whilst he went towards the sofa and after hours of kneeling on the cold ground, I was thankful to leave this uncomfortable position – even if I should be used to sit on the floor. I realized that I behaved like a spoiled kid, I mustn´t take this kind of benefits for granted, it would make my life even harder when Edward will leave someday.

"Today when I met Caius, I´ve asked him if I could go on a hunting trip somewhere outside of Volterra. I yearn for fresh, hot blood. Don´t get me wrong, I appreciate that you´ve managed to get me those bottles of animal blood, and they´re enough to keep me strong and healthy but they don´t satisfy my longings. It´s as if you´ll have to eat beans every day, you won´t starve but after some time you would like to have another flavor – at least every now and again."

I could understand what he meant, in former times I was perfectly happy when I got anything to eat at all, but now I knew that I like some kinds of food more than others.

"He won´t let me go. He told me I don´t have to go out and catch a deer, because I already have a pet of which I could drink. He said you´ll taste delicious. Only to think about it made me sick. "

He gave me an apologetic look but I just shrugged – his words only irritated me. _Am I really that disgusting?_

"My uncle suggested, I shall bit you and you have to say nothing about it?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with his grace. You´re my master, you can do whatever you want to do with me."

Edward glared at me in shock "These were nearly Caius´ words. You can´t be serious! Damned Jacob, you know pretty well, that I´ll never bit any human being" he shouted.

I cringed under his harsh tone but I didn´t change my mind "Only a part of me is human. You just have to order me and´ll shift into my wolf-form if it makes it easier for you and if it is the hunting-part that you´re missing, you´d only have to command me to run and I´ll be the perfect prey for you."

"Stop it, right now! You still didn´t get it; I won´t order you to do anything and I´ll never hurt you." He said clearly disappointed.

"It´s you, who doesn´t understand Edward, I am only a slave, a nothing, a useless mutt, you shouldn´t care about me, I´m not worth it. After all, you won´t be the first one to feed from me, I´m used to be bitten."

"I know, and that´s just another reason for me, not to do it" he confessed in a low voice "No one should ever have to experience, what Caius did to you. You´re constantly on his mind and his thoughts are so…"

I dared to interrupt him, because I needed to know what he was referring to, I haven´t told him about the things the king did to me and I was rather sure Caius also didn´t mention it, he never spoke about his private matters. Besides, I was sure to have misunderstood my master, he couldn´t have said, that he knows what the King is thinking.

"Did I hear you right? Why do you say I am on his mind? How do you know what he thinks?"

Edward sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself before he replied "I guess, I have to confess something, but I´m not sure how to explain it to you; do you know that some vampires have unusual abilities?"

I only shook my head, surly I´ve heard rumors about extraordinary talents but I never believed in them – it seemed just too strange.

"Well. There are indeed some vampires blessed with special gifts. My brother Jasper for example is a very sensitive person, he is not only able to feel what other people feel, he can also influence their feelings. He can calm down a wrought-up crowd or he can cheer up a depressed man – whatever is necessary at the moment."

"And you know what other people are thinking of?"

"Yes, I am a mind-reader. I´m sorry that I haven´t told you about my gift earlier, but I thought it would scare you."

I was speechless, gladly I already sat on the sofa, otherwise I guess I´d probably have fainted. My heart skipped a few beats and I started to tremble, when I finally realized that I´ve lost the last bit of freedom, now I can´t even think freely anymore.

_If he could really read minds, he knows all about my secret desire to be near him, how much I enjoy his delicate touch when his fingers are playing with my hair, or that I was thinking about his perfect body much too often._

"Jacob, stop worrying. You´re special, you´re the only one by which my gift doesn´t work." He said in an attempt to calm me down, but his words didn´t soothe me, how should I trust him any longer?

"So you think something is wrong with me. Are my thoughts too confusing for you? Do you think, not even my mind is normal?" He was the first one in ages whom I have trusted and now it turned out that he had lied to me all the time. It was utterly frustrating.

With a few steps he was next to me and forced me to look at him as he said in a serious voice "That´s not what I wanted to say, there´s nothing wrong with you and I´m absolutely sure your brain works brilliantly. I can only guess that you´ve created a strong shield in your mind, to protect you from going insane. Sometimes I got a glimpse on your thoughts but most of the time I don´t see anything. I know you´re disappointed with me, but all I can do, is to ask you for forgiveness."

_Maybe he was the one who has lost his mind; no one would ever ask a slave for forgiveness._

When I looked into his warm, golden eyes my anger melted almost completely and I wanted to forgive him, preferably on the spot but I was too stubborn to respond to his apology immediately. I tore myself away and went to the window where he stood earlier in the evening, a good place to act as if I would look outside, even though I only stared at his reflection in the window and asked

"When can you read my thoughts?"

I watched him when he went to and fro and suppressed the urge to turn around while he thought about my question. "I don`t see anything when you're flustered or worried, also when you´re thinking intently about something, perhaps you have to be completely relaxed to let your shield drop. Sometimes I´m able to watch parts of your dreams, but only last night I witnessed a complete dream for the first time. Believe me I'm not trying to take away your private sphere, I try not to listen and very rarely I eavesdrop - a bit"

"Do you know what I´m thinking right now?" I asked and hoped that he`ll answer truthfully.

Edward shook his head "No, and I guess, now that you know, you´re able to lock me out entirely."

It´s foolish, but I was proud that I was capable to do something extraordinary, that, at least my mind was strong enough to ward off his strange gift. I turned around to look at him directly and gave him a genuine smile, even if it wasn´t his purpose he had given me a great present – the knowledge that I´m special.

As a result from a sudden inspiration, I tried something absolutely crazy. I closed my eyes, took a few calming breaths and thought: _What if I want you to hear me?_

"It seems you´re really talented in controlling your mind. I heard you loud and clearly."

I giggled, maybe his mind-reading-ability wasn´t too bad if anything it could be very useful to share my thoughts with him – when I want to; it would be fun to send him silly thoughts to cheer him up when he´s stressed.

"Master, it´s not my place to be nosy, but why did you read his graces mind if you didn´t want to know what he was thinking? Couldn´t you just ignore him?"

"It´s not always that easy, I´ll try to describe you, how my gift works. Imagine you´re in the middle of a room full of people, they are talking to each other, you could listen to some of them but when you´re not interested in their words their voices become back-round-noises to you. That´s how it usually works and I´m pretty good in ignoring uninteresting or private thoughts, with Caius it´s a bit different.

Imagine you´re still in this room but now one of the people in there is screaming and you can´t ignore him any longer. You´re forced to listen to him no matter if you want to or not, he´s just too loud to be ignored."

"So the king is screaming in his mind?" I knew how it was when his grace bawled at someone – preferable at me – and I felt sorry for my master that he was compelled to listen.

Edward answered with a chuckle "I meant it only figuratively, he´s not really screaming. His thoughts are simply too strong to brush them aside, not all the time though, mainly when he´s thinking about you. He pictured how much he loved to dig his teeth into your skin and I had to share his obsession. The worst part about all this, is that I can´t tell the difference between real memories and fantasies. I shouldn´t complain about it now, finally it was my unnecessary request regarding that stupid hunting trip, that has started the topic."

I had nearly forgotten the original reason for our conversation, but suddenly, it hit me like a bad tomato._ Edward won´t bit me, but maybe I could be the key to grant him his getaway. If he´s right and the king is somehow addicted to my blood, the odds are that his grace will be willing to make a deal – my blood in exchange for a few hours of freedom in favor of my master, of course Edward mustn´t know about it._


	13. Deal

Jacob:

I didn´t sleep much that night, because I wouldn´t risk to be revealing something about my proposal, while I´m sleeping and I was sure if Edward would find out what I have planed for the next day, he´d rather lock me in the bedroom than to let me go. Instead of sleeping, I considered how to visit the king without Edwards` permission to leave the room, but soon I realized that my master would let me go to meet Embry again; surely my master will understand that I have to beg him pardon for his broken nose.

When I entered the living-room in the morning Edward gave me a concerned look "Are you alright Jacob? I heard you pacing back and forth nearly the whole night."

"I had a lot to think about, but I´m fine now master" I answered even if it wasn´t the truth, I wasn´t fine at all. Last night I´ve thought my idea is just brilliant, but with every minute that has passed by it seemed more and more stupid to me. _Of course, I could still back down but I wanted so badly to reward Edward for his kindness and I knew he´d love to go on that hunting-trip._

_No, there was no way to make a retreat. Maybe it was the worst decision I´ve ever made – except going in the forest to pick some damned blueberries - but if it will get him what he wants, than it´s worth the risk._

"Are you sure? You´re looking completely worn out, why don´t you stay in bed a while longer?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head "I´m not tired, it´s just – there is something bothering me."

"What is Jacob? Maybe I´m able to help" that was exactly what I wanted to hear. I gave him a hopeful smile.

"I´ve told you what I did with Embry yesterday and I wondered if you´ll agree to let me visit him again. I´m feeling bad for beating him and even more for breaking his nose, I need to tell him that I´m sorry. I don´t want to lose him."

Edward agreed immediately and after we have eaten our breakfast and I´ve finished my morning routine, I left our room to go to see Embry. After all I´ve told Edward that I´ll want to apologize to him and I wouldn´t lie to my master;_ besides it´s not a big deal to say I´m sorry._

I didn´t waste my time with going through the garden, instead I simply went to Marcus´ apartment – Embry has told me, that his master is gone for a few days – and knocked on the wooden door. "Embry?" I asked loud enough that he´ll hear me through the door. I wasn´t prepared that he´ll actually open the door, but he did and pulled me inside the room immediately "Now you´re completely crazy, what if Marcus would have come home earlier as expected?"

I haven´t thought about this possibility, but obviously Embry was alone so I just shrugged as an answer. He looked at me in disbelieve but then he sighed and asked smirking "Do you want to hit me again? Because today you won´t knock me out so easily."

That was enough to let me know that he wasn´t angry anymore, nevertheless I had to asked "Are we still friends?"

"You bet!" he answered and we both smiled in relief. I couldn´t stay with him for a longer chat, I had to deal with more important stuff, therefore I only hugged him tightly, before I set off to visit Caius.

It wasn´t hard to get into the royal apartments, at least not for me – after all, the guards were used to see me entering or leaving the room. _Well, to be honest they guided me through the door often enough to know pretty well that I´m allowed to be in there and apparently it made no difference to them that I didn´t belong to Caius anymore._

When I entered the living-room, I found him sitting in his armchair in front of the fireplace, of course there was no fire in it, but it was simply the perfect place for that kind of chair and he loved to sit there.

I made my way through the room quietly and fell down on my knees when I finally reached him, as anticipated I dropped my gaze to the ground and waited for him to speak first – _what a stupid rule if you have no time to waste_ – but I dared to look up again when he chuckled silently. When I saw his devilish smirk, I slowly started to realize that I´ve made a big mistake.

"I´m surprised that you´re already here; you figured it out really quickly."

"I don´t know what you´re speaking about your highness" I answered fearfully.

"That you're the key for Edwards´ temporary freedom. That´s the reason why you´re here, isn´t it?" Too flabbergasted to answer in the correct way, I only nodded and when the king noticed my shocked expression his smirk became even broader.

"To tell the truth, I wasn´t sure if he´ll be strong enough to resist you, not after I´ve sent him all those sensual images; I´ve feared that it could have been a bit too much, but obviously he was able to withstand the temptation, otherwise you wouldn´t be here now. Let me guess what has happened when he met you after our nice, little chat; he was irritated and restless because the only thing he wanted was to bite you, but then he fought against his blood-thirst and calmed down enough to talk to you."

Again I just nodded. _The king must be right; Edwards´ behavior had scared the hell out of me, it was so uncommon for him to look at me like he did it yesterday._

"Well, I don´t know what he has told you exactly, but it must have been enough for you to draw the right conclusions. I was sure, that you´ll be eager to satisfy all his longings, that´s why I´ve told him you´re the perfect slave; too bad I´ve given you away."

Even if it was strictly forbidden I couldn´t hold it back any longer "Why are you doing this? You don´t have to torture him with your memories, why haven´t you simply ordered me to come?"

I have never ever talked to him that way before and whilst I spoke I´ve already wondered what kind of punishment I´ll get for my unsuitable behavior. It surprised me that he didn´t acknowledge my disorderly demeanor but rather answered my question.

"I´ve thought about it, but it would be incredibly rude to take you back; you know, a gift given is a gift given. Look, I´m an honorable man and you´re his property now, so I can´t claim you. But that was enough chit-chat, let´s get down to business. What is the price you're willing to pay?"

It was too hard to find the right words, so I just raised my head a bit more and opened the top button of my shirt to expose my neck. Everything Edward has told me about Caius´ thoughts has been about his desire for my blood, so it was only logical to give him exactly this – if I had just thought about it more intensely, maybe I would have realized my mistake early enough to change my mind.

Caius smirked still when he shook his head in amusement "Although it´s a tempting offer to bit you straightaway, it´s not exactly what I want. You´re well aware that it´s not only your blood I am craving for."

With those words spoken, I finally got it; he has set a trap for me and I walked right into it, now I could only hope that it was worth it and at least, I´ll get what I wanted. I swallowed hard but the lump in my throat didn´t goes away, it was indescribable hard to give in to his wish and my voice was just a shaking whisper when I replied eventually "If you promise that you´ll let Edward go, I´ll be completely yours, as long as he´s gone."

"It's not up to you, to set any conditions, but just for once, I´ll accept your request and promise to let him leave the palace for his hunting-trip."

_I didn´t know how much his word is worth, but I had to trust, that he will keep his promise. Edward will be so glad when he´ll get the permission to leave;_ I almost smiled at that thought. "Thank you, sir!" I forced myself to say.

"I wonder if Edward knows what a devoted, caring slave you are, you must really like him."

_Under no circumstances I would confess how right he was; if I learnt one thing then it´s never to show any feelings_ so I lied for the second time in one day "He is my master, it´s my duty to care for his wellbeing. I would have done the same for you, your grace."

"I don´t think so." He replied with an unusually soft voice, but then he cleared his throat and added "Now go! I have better things to do than talking to a dog."

I left his rooms quickly and hurried back to our own apartment where Edward already waited for me. When I entered the room he stood at the window again, but he turned around as soon as I closed the door behind me, he had a genuine smile on his perfect lips and his sparkling eyes were – although still awful red – simply adorable.

_Too bad that I could never tell him, how much he means to me; he also mustn´t know how much I was willing to do, to make him happy; that I would do simply everything for him. The king has owned my body, but Edward also owned my heart and I didn´t know if that´s a good thing or not._

"Hasn´t he accepted your apology?" Edward asked worried when he looked at me, I still must have looked a bit stressed – although not because of Embry.

I forced myself to respond with a brief smile "Everything´s fine, I´m just a bit tiered, you know I haven´t slept much last night."

My master seemed to be content with this explanation, because he didn´t ask any further questions, instead he pointed at the table which we usually only used to take our meals. "You looked so sad in the morning; I thought you could use something to cheer you up."

In the middle of the table lay a square-shaped something, wrapped in fancy paper, I just stared at the gift in disbelieve –_ he can´t be serious, you don´t give presents to your slave_ – only when Edward squeezed my shoulder softly and said encouraging "You can unwrap it, it's yours." I started carefully to remove the paper.

I was choked with emotion. My master bought a lot of things for me already, but it has always been food or clothes; this was a real present, the first in nearly seven years. I felt like crying when I had opened it completely, it was a small book with a red leather binding, I had to blink the tears away to look at the front-side, where in golden letters stood: Fairy Tales

"Whenever we are in a book-store you walk directly in the children´s department, I have recognized that you never touch the books, but you always look at them; especially on this particular one. I thought maybe you´ll like to read it, or if you prefer it I`ll read it to you."

I couldn´t help it, I let the book drop at the table, spun around and hugged him tightly, I even placed a little peck on his lips before I realized what I was doing. "Thank you so much, master. My mom used to read to me from this book when I was little." I whispered, still in his embrace.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump backwards, no one should see Edward hugging his slave. Caius hasn´t wasted any time I thought, when the man on the door announced that Edward is awaited in the royal apartments. After what he had witnessed the day before my master didn´t want to go and nearly sent the guard away to tell Caius that he won´t come –_ I couldn´t let this happen._

"Master, please don´t offend the king. Maybe he´s in a better mood today and you can ask him again" I begged. _Please, please, please I thought, if he´d disgust Caius, I bet it´ll be much more painful for me to fulfill my promise._

Gladly Edward gave in and followed the man towards Caius´ rooms. I tried to distract me with the book Edward has given to me, but I wasn´t able to think of anything else than what they´ll talk about right now.

A short time later he came back already and he was beaming with joy, when he told me that Caius has changed his mind and that he´s now allowed to leave the palace every second week to go hunting.

_Caius had tricked me and it was hard, not to show my consternation, I´ve thought this would be an one-off and not something regular – I´ve been such a fool._

**I´d love to get a lot of reviews, so please do me the favor**


	14. Serve the king

Jacob:

Caius had tricked me and it was hard, not to show my consternation, I´ve thought this would be a one-off and not something regular – I´ve been such a fool.

I wished I could go back in time so that I´ve never made this stupid decision and that I´ve never gone to the king, it would have been better for me to be a coward. A look in Edwards beaming face was enough to change my mind again and I knew for sure, even if I would have a second chance, I would have done exactly the same.

Edward was cheerful and excited, he told me how much he has missed hunting – the few times he hunted in the palace garden didn´t count – and how glad he is that Caius has changed his mind.

His happiness distracted me, it was impossible to be sad, desperate or afraid when he was so completely delighted, after all, that´s exactly what I wanted. I was glad that, even if he doesn´t know it, it was me who made this possible.

"When will you leave?" I asked; in the end I needed to know, when I must serve the kings desires.

"First I thought, it will be best if I go straight away, before my uncle has time to cancel his permission but I guess tomorrow will be soon enough." Alright, that means, less time to think about the inevitable.

"And where do you want to go?"

"I was told that, when I run northwards, there is a national park in an acceptable distance, just too bad, that there won´t be mountain lions or bears in that area."

He must be joking, he can´t really hope to meet a bear. "I´ve seen brown-bears on the TV, they are huge and strong, they are able to kill a man with only one paw swipe. I don´t want you to hunt those animals, they are too dangerous."

I haven´t meant to sound desperate, but alone to think about him fighting against a gigantic, terrifying bear let me shudder with fear. Edward sensed my sudden panic immediately and took my hand which has usually a calming effect on me – this time it didn´t work.

"Jacob, there won´t be bears, so there is no reason to be scared, and moreover, I´ve killed some grizzlies before, I´m stronger and smarter as they are. Everything will be fine."

"I don´t want you to get hurt" I whined "Please Edward, at least, promise me to be careful."

He didn´t reply immediately, he only looked at me intensely and I was sure he tried to read my mind, but I was also convinced that he won´t get a single thought, the walls in my mind were stronger than ever. Finally Edward sighed and took my other hand too, his cold touch made my skin crawl and his soft smile was heartwarming, and it felt so good.

And what he said in the end was absolutely overwhelming "Do you want me to stay? You just have to say it and I won´t leave."

"How can you just say something like that? This is not up for debate! Of course you'll go. You do not give up your pleasure, just because I overreacted a bit, you have to take no account on my childish behavior."

He shook his head "I meant it, you´re much more important than any prey could ever be."

"I need you but as long as I know, that you´re careful and that you´ll come back to me, I´ll be fine." I´ve said more, than I should, but how could I resist if he´s saying so wonderful things, if he is so caring?

Both of us avoided the subject for the rest of the day, mainly because Edward sensed how uncomfortable it has made me to show so much weakness, at least that´s how I felt about it.

He wanted to get my mind off my sorrows, so we took a walk in the garden where we sat on a bench in the shadow of a huge willow tree, the branches nearly reached the ground and from the outside we were not to be seen. Edward had taken the fairy-tales book along and read some of the stories for me, while I leaned against his shoulder to have a better look at the pictures in the book.

Eventually I started to yawn, the lack of sleep from the previous night and his soothing, low voice let me relax enough to get sleepy, or maybe I even fell asleep for a short time. Edward smiled slightly when he suggested going back to our rooms, so that I could sleep in my own bed instead of the small bench we sat on.

As soon as I´ve lost the body contact, the concern returned and on our way across the palace I was sure, there was not a chance to fall asleep again, though the moment my head hit the pillow my eyes fell shut. And again it was Edward magical voice which guided me in a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up because he gently stroked over my cheek with his fingertips – he has never done this before, to be honest usually he not even came in my room, but I liked how it felt. If it was up to me, he could do this every morning.

"I got to go now" he said in a low voice, nevertheless his words made me fully awake in an instant.

"When will you be back?" Actually it didn´t matter, as long as he would come back at all, but I needed to know how long I have to stay with Caius.

"It won´t take me too long, to find a deer or two, probably there´s no need to go to the national park to find them and I´ll just have to visit the nearest forest." He gave me this adorable smile and did something utterly unbelievable "I´ll be back in no time" he said and put a soft kiss on my forehead before he turned around and left the room quickly.

As soon as he was gone I jumped up, took a quick shower and only minutes later I left our room too and went to Caius´ apartment, surely the king would already await me. I was in full slave-mode when I arrived at the oak door, which leaded into his suite, into my personal hell; I took a last deep breath, before I knocked at the heavy wooden door.

Immediately Caius called me to come in, he wasn´t in the living-room – but I haven´t expected it anyhow – so I went directly to his bedroom where I found him standing beneath his huge bed. I kneeled down in front of him and waited for his orders.

"I wondered if I´d have to send a guard to pick you up, but you're a good boy – ever so conscientious, I´m glad you wasted no time to come to see me" he said with a smirk on his face."I haven´t decided what I want to do at first, there are so many ways to have fun, don´t you think?" Oh, how much I hated this man.

"My master will be back soon, he´s hunting in a nearby forest." As a matter of fact, I had to be back in our room when Edward returns, I couldn´t risk to let Caius get too excited – not when he won´t have enough time to put all his plans in action.

The kings good mood disappeared instantly, but I had to tell him the truth, what else should I have done? "So no foreplay today, surely you´ll make it up to me the next time he´s away" he said after a few seconds "I´ll make sure that he is going on a real day-trip next time."

I knew he didn´t expect any respond, so I remained mute and waited. Based on the short amount of time it wouldn´t be too hard to cope with his actions – at least I hoped so. But I knew I was wrong when I got a glimpse at the greedy look he gave me; his voice was low but firmly when he finally ordered me to undress.

"Without doubt, you remember how I like it." Me writhing and screaming in pain, I thought, while I went to the small dresser beneath the door to get him the desired items, leastwise, I thought that he wants to have them. He smiled wickedly when I passed him the fetters and a black silk-scarf. Without further orders, I crawled onto his bed where I grasped the bedposts behind my head so he could tie me up.

I´ll never understand why he felt the need to put me in chains or to blindfold me, it wasn´t necessary to prove to me, that I was completely and utterly at his mercy, he had already absolute authority over me anyway. Nevertheless he loved it to let me in the dark about his next steps, I shouldn´t know what kind of pain I have to expect, he loved it to surprise me with his ideas, it turned him on and somehow it gave him an extra kick.

This time was different, he watched me while I positioned myself in this uncomfortable stance but instead of using the chains he let them drop to the floor and was all over me an instant later. His weight was enough to pin me on the bed and it was impossible to move, even without being tied up.

I glimpsed at him and when I saw the arousal in his dark eyes I nearly wished he had used the blindfold; as I didn´t want to look at him, I closed my eyes, but I snapped them open again when his hand hit my cheek with a fiercely blow. "Look at me!" he growled and even if I had no clue what was going on, I obeyed his command without questions– what else should I have done?

"Good boy! Now spread your legs!" Of course, I followed his instructions and was rewarded with a sharp, stinging pain when he penetrated deep into me; I gritted my teeth in order that not one sound escaped my lips, I wouldn´t give him this satisfaction.

My resolution to stay mute was shredded into pieces just a few minutes later, when he poked his razor-sharp teeth into my neck – I couldn´t help it, the pain got overwhelming, tears flooded my eyes and I groaned agonized. Like he has waited for the moment when I can´t suppress the urge to cry any longer, his thrusts got harder and deeper and he moaned in pleasure whilst he still sucked at my neck.

One could think I should be used to this treatment – well, I was, but the pain didn´t got any less just because I have experienced it before, it was still as hard to take as it was in the beginning.

His breath got faster and surprisingly soon the double stimulation drove him over the edge and with one last, deep thrust he came powerfully into me. He let up on me to glimpse on the clock on his bedside table and sighed frustrated, when he looked back at me his expression was full of regret "In two weeks, we´ll have more time to have fun, I´ll take care of it" he said and it sounded like he expected me to be happy about this promise.

The king stood up and started to get dressed, after a moment he gave me an angry look "What are you waiting for, get dressed and breeze off!"

He didn´t have to say this twice, I slipped into my clothes in a flash and hurried to get out of his range, I only got slower when I nearly reached at Edwards´ apartment, because suddenly I feared that he could be already there.

Fortunately he wasn´t there, and I had enough time to take a long hot shower – yes, I used the hot water this time; I wanted to make absolutely sure that my master couldn´t smell Caius scent on me. Afterwards I put on fresh underwear, trousers and socks, only the task to find a fitting shirt was a bit difficult; I needed one with long sleeves and turtle neck to hide the bruises on my arms and the bite marks on my neck. Luckily I had – thanks to Edward – plenty of long-sleeved shirts and finally I found one which had also a turtle neck.

After I had brought the dirty clothes – well, they weren´t dirty in the literal sense, but it was impossible to wear them again before they were washed – in the laundry, I sat down at Edwards desk and started to practice reading while I waited for his arrival.


	15. I must be dreaming

Jacob:

I managed to read two and a half stories until the door was opened and Edward entered the room, I raised my head to look at him and wasn´t able to do anything else than staring at him, probably even my mouth fell open.

Some sunbeams fell through the windows in the room and illuminated exactly the spot where he stood. His skin glittered in the golden sunlight as if it was made with diamonds and also I´ve seen this before it was somehow different today, not only his skin was sparkling, his eyes were too.

No, that´s wrong, they didn´t glisten in the literal sense, it was just the incredible color that made it look as if they would. I had never seen something similar to this eye-color before and it reminded me on honey and melted gold.

"Your eyes…" I whispered fascinated, he chuckled quietly and responded "Strange, I know."

"I wanted to say, gorgeous!" As soon as I had said these words I blushed deeply, but he kept on smiling and made a few steps towards me. Out of the blue his warm smile faded and an angry growl arose from his throat, involuntarily I started to tremble; it was never a good sign when someone growled at me plus Edward hasn´t done this before.

"I´m sorry" I murmured, even if I had not the slightest idea what I could have done to cause this mood swing. He growled again, but this time, it rather sounded frustrated than angry.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked upset.

"I – I don´t know, but you´re angry now. Maybe, I´ve said something wrong?" I stuttered and stared at the desk in front of me. The only thing I have said, was, that his eyes are beautiful; why should this make him angry?

Suddenly his hand touched my chin and with a little pressure he made me raise my head again, only when he stroked over my cheek with his cold fingers I realized what was wrong. I had completely forgotten to come up with a believable explanation for the bruises on my face.

"Someone has slapped you" he noted.

"It was my fault, just forget about it." I replied and prayed to god, that Edward would let the topic drop, but as ever my prayers weren´t answered.

"Jacob, you have a full handprint on your cheek, I can´t ignore that! Please tell me what has happened, who did this to you?"

I hated to lie to him, but it was the only possibility "I was on my way to the laundry and when I walked around a corner I bumped into a man, so he slapped me, that´s all." I confessed, trying to carry conviction.

"That´s all? A stranger hit you gratuitous and yet you think it was your fault! You shouldn´t think that way, he had no right to beat you!" Edward noted and I knew he truly believed what he was saying but he was so wrong.

"I´m just a slave, every vampire has the right to punish me. I know you don´t like it, but that´s life. And now, for god's sake, stop thinking about it; rather tell me about your trip." I begged.

"But it´s not fair" he started, sighed and finally changed the subject. He told me how free he had felt when he raced through the forest without any walls around; he could run full speed for the first time in months. He told me that this part of the day, was even better than the hunting itself.

While he was speaking his good mood came back bit by bit and I was finally able to relax again. I watched him the whole time and listened to his story in fascination. I couldn´t imagine how it would feel, to run like the wind, or to track an animal but it must be great. And the more he told me about his day, the more I was sure that my deal with the king was a good thing – it made Edward happy, and that´s what made me joyful.

When I got hungry we went in the city and had our – or more precise my – dinner at a busy Chinese restaurant. Somehow Edward managed to ignore the curious looks some people gave me, but he clearly disliked them. After a few bites I asked the waiter to box it for me and I finished my meal in our room.

Later we sat on the comforter and Edward – who obviously has found out about my dyslexia – asked me some questions, about of the stories I´ve read in the afternoon. I answered them all correctly and he praised me because of that. I have truly read them, but to be honest, it wouldn´t have been necessary; I knew the two stories I have chosen, by heart, anyhow.

"Should I read one of the stories to you?" he asked when he has finished the questioning.

I nodded and raced to fetch the book from his desk and passed it to him. I hesitated, probably I should sat down on the same spot I was before, but from that place, I wouldn´t be able to look at the pictures. Edward made the decision easy for me; he grabbed my hand and pulled me down tightly beside him, I almost sat on his lap.

While he read, the back of my head rested against his chest, so we could both look at the pages, also I didn´t really look, I even didn´t really listen to his words, only to the sound of his voice and his regular, unnecessary breathing. With closed eyes I snuggled at him and enjoyed his proximity, if I just could tell him how much I craved for him to hold me close.

I must have fallen asleep and this has to be a dream – a wonderful, fairytale-like dream – I thought when he caressed my cheek and run his fingers through my hair. Just, it couldn´t be a dream because I felt the urge to scratch the itchy bite marks on my neck. Although I was fully awake I didn´t move one inch, it felt too good to be touched in this way.

In the end I betrayed myself, when a humming sound escaped my lips, with a guilty conscience I opened my eyes and blinked at him in an attempt to act like I would be still sleepy.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he teased and I couldn´t help but smile.

I don´t know from where I took the courage to respond like I did, it was stupid but somehow I knew it was the perfect reply. "If I´m your sleeping beauty shouldn´t you kiss me, Prince Charming?"

"Like this?" he asked and an instant later his cool lips met mine, it was only a tiny, innocent kiss but for me it was the best I´ve ever experienced, it was perfect.

"Exactly like this" I answered intoxicated; I wished he would do it again, now and tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and maybe every day afterwards. Of course I knew he was just fooling around with me, but in my imagination, he loved me just as much as I loved him and it´s not forbidden to dream.

My master smiled happily and gave me another peck before he asked, if I want to take a shower before we have our breakfast. I would rather stay where I am; I thought, but nodded and went towards the bathroom; I hoped that Edward will still be so affectionately when I would come back.

While I stood under the cold water, I realized what I have done; I´ve asked my master to kiss me and even though he seemed to like it, it was an absolute no-go to say something like this - I´ve crossed a border and didn´t know how to behave appropriate now. I was full of sorrows, doubts and anxieties when I entered the living-room again, but only one look in Edwards pleased face was enough to show me that my actions wouldn´t have bad consequences.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After that day kissing and cuddling became a regular part of our life, I still didn´t get why he wanted to kiss me of all people, but I enjoyed every second in which I was near him.

I should have known, that it was too good to be true, that sweet little kisses wasn´t enough to satisfy him and eventually, he wanted more. It was the day before I had to meet Caius again; it was early in the morning, he came into the bedroom, lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Our mouths´ met, but this time he licked over my lips in a very sensual way and on instinct I opened my lips enough to give him entrance, because it was, what he wanted.

It was my first real kiss and probably I should have enjoyed it, the way his tongue nudged playfully against my own, his sweet, unique taste; yes, it could have been something very special and if we would be in a real relationship, it would have been the natural, next step – but we weren´t, and the kiss scared me like hell.

I´ve seen those kind of kisses on the TV and mostly they were just the beginning and led inevitably to having sex and in my experience sex means a lot of pain and in this case a shattered dream. Edward was my secure harbor, the first one I´ve trusted nearly completely, the man I loved with all my heart and I knew after this everything will change and it will never be the same.

With all my might I pushed him away and whimpered "Please don´t, Edward!" I didn´t stand a chance against his strength and he could have easily ignored my attempt to free myself, but he gave in immediately and sat on the foot of the bed an instant later.

I repented my reaction straight away, even though he treated me like a friend, like someone he cared about, he was still my master and I had to give all I can to please him. What I have just done could bring me in devils kitchen if I didn´t make it up to him.

Carefully I looked at him and was surprised to find not a hint of anger in his expression, but only concern in his eyes. "I´m so sorry Jacob" he said with a trembling voice "I haven´t meant to scare you."

"Don´t worry, I´m not scared, I was just surprised. Besides, I´m the one who has to beg you pardon, I shouldn´t act like a bloody virgin, probably I have more experience with sex than most whores out there. You just have to tell me what you like me to do and I won´t reject your wish, I´ll make it good for you." I said while I crawled towards him.

His expression changed from concern to dismay when I reached out to open the top bottom of his shirt. I couldn´t look at him anymore, he shouldn´t see that tears flooded my eyes, he grabbed my hand to stop my movement and said in a serious voice "Please look at me Jacob." I raised my head and tried to blink the tears away before he would notice them; I failed miserably.

"You don´t want to do this" he noted while he wiped away a single teardrop with his thumb "and I don´t want it either."

No matter what I was doing, it seemed to be wrong – always. Preferably, I would have yelled at him; why couldn´t he just tell me what he expected me to do, it was so frustrating never to know how to act correctly. "But I thought…"

"If you have truly believed that I would force you to sleep with me, you´re absolutely wrong. I swear to god, I´ll never compel you to do things you don´t want to do, I´ll never use you and I´ll do all I can, to make your life pleasant and carefree."

I looked at him utterly perplexed and wondered if he has lost his mind, he simply can´t mean, what he was saying.

"If we´ll ever have sex, then only because we both want it and not because you think that you have to fulfill your duties. Moreover, in contrast with you, I am still a virgin and I waited for the right one, for over a century; I surely can wait a bit longer, now that I have found him. For now, I´m completely satisfied, with kissing and cuddling, the man I´m in love with." He confessed and plant a shy kiss on my lips.


	16. Back to normal?

_For now, I´m completely satisfied, with kissing and cuddling, the man I´m in love with." He confessed and plant a shy kiss on my lips._

I should have been delighted, but even if his words were true – what I doubted, no one would ever love me, I´m not worth to be loved, Caius has told me this often enough – a relationship between the two of us was simply impossible. Has he completely forgotten what I am?

Slowly I turned away from him and hitched back to the headboard of the bed "I´m sorry, but I can´t give you what you want." I said finally.

"I have already told you, that I don´t want to put pressure on you, I´m completely content with taking things slowly if you´re not ready for a more physical relationship yet. You don´t have to do anything, you´re not at ease with."

I realized, that he really believed, that it was only the physical part of a relationship, which scares me – if it just would be so easy, but it was way more complicated. Of course, I would never be looking forward to the whole sex-stuff, but certainly, I would be able, to hide my nervousness; besides, his touch has always been very pleasant until now, maybe even sleeping with him would be bearable.

What really bothered me, was something absolutely different; I simply wasn´t good enough for him, even if he didn´t see it now, someday he´ll realize, what a big mistake he has made, he´ll regret every minute he has wasted with me and I would lose him completely. I couldn´t imagine living without him but I also couldn´t see us, as a loving couple; he could make a so much better choice.

That was the main reason why I couldn´t be with him, he has earned a better man; someone, he can be proud of; someone, he don´t have to be ashamed of; someone, where people are looking up to. Edward should have a man, which is smart, kind, good-looking, tender and most of all; his boyfriend should be a free man and not a worthless slave. It may sound stupid, but I couldn´t be with him, because I loved him too much and I wasn´t that selfish, to ruin his future life.

Edward was still waiting for my reply and all I wanted, was to close the distance between us, to kiss him in the same way he has kissed me, before I´ve freaked out and tell him, that I love him too – but I couldn´t. "What if I don´t need time? What if I simply don´t want to be with you?" I asked and I knew that his answer would change my live again.

The worst case would be, that he´ll became so damned furious, that he doesn´t want to see me ever again and sent me back to Caius – I´d rather kill myself than going back, to how my live has been before. I wasn´t strong enough to survive anymore of his so called games, at least, not if it would be a permanent condition; the few hours, that I had to spend with the king to pay for Edwards trips, were somehow easier to stand, because I knew, that I do it for the man I love.

Edward thought about my question for a few minutes before he answered eventually "If that would be the case, I would be disappointed about my lack of awareness, because it would mean that I´ve completely misinterpreted the signs, which I´ve thought you´re giving me. I would be sad, because I have hoped you would reciprocate my feelings, but I would accept your decision and try to go back to normal."

Didn´t that sounds perfect? Nothing would have to change and there would be no reason for him, to be ashamed of me, once he´ll find out how disgusting I am. I just wanted to tell him, that I wanted to do exactly this when he suddenly kneeled right before me and looked at me intensely.

"But it would be hard, not to kiss these gorgeous, soft lips again" he added and started to put little pecks first on my lips and then all over my face

"I would miss, to breathe in your intoxicating scent." His lips wandered over my collarbone to the crook of my neck, where he inhaled deeply.

"I would miss, to call you honey and see you blushing because I do it and I would miss, your adorable smile when you wake up in my arms."

That again sounded rather bad. I have thought back to normal would just mean not to start a real relationship, but obviously he wanted to stop every kind of physical contact. Why couldn´t we just go on like it was right now? He was right, I would miss all those things, too; I didn´t want it to end.

His lips were back on my face and traced a new line, this time along my cheekbone and slowly my resistance started to crumble under his gentle kisses. Even if I knew it was wrong; even if I knew, he´ll leave me one day – maybe because Caius let him go home, maybe because he has realized that I´m not good enough for him or maybe simply because he has found his soul-mate – and even if I knew, he´ll break my heart sooner or later. In the end, I gave in.

"I am attracted by you" I confessed "but that means nothing; who won´t be in love with you? Look, you are the most beautiful – no, rather adorable man I´ve ever seen, you´re kind and patient, you´re prudent and talented, have I already said that you´re really good-looking? I´m nothing like this. I´m just an ordinary slave; a broken man, with scars all over his body and soul."

Edward cupped my face with his hand and when he looked into my eyes it felt like he would see directly into my heart. "Forget all the shit Caius has ever told you. You´re a wonderful and lovable man and I hope, that one day you´ll see that too; maybe, one day you´ll see, what I see when I look at you. Besides, you must be blind if you don´t know how handsome you are."

Of course, he was lying but it was balm for the soul – that was the moment where I decided to forget about the future and start to life for the moment. There was no reason, not to enjoy my slice of heaven, as long as it would last.

We didn´t need words anymore, we sealed our love with a deep, breathtaking kiss and this time I didn´t hesitate when his icy tongue entered my mouth, instead I copied his actions and I wished the kiss would never end. Eventually, the need for oxygen became too hard to ignore and I had to break the contact, though not completely.

"Wow, I could get used to this" I whispered into the crook of his neck and he laughed lightly, which made me raise my head a bit to give him a questioning look. "You´re too cute Jake" he only said and kissed me once again. Afterwards we lay in bed a little bit longer, not kissing anymore but just holding each other and enjoying the closeness.

We stayed there until my stomach started to growl; I didn´t care about it, it felt too good to snuggle with him, I needed this way more than food; but Edward disagreed. I grumbled about the loss of body-contact when he shoved me out off the bed.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast or rather lunch?" he asked while I walked towards the bathroom, to get dressed – I could hardly wear my pajama all day long. That morning I could have changed in front of him, but in the next few days it would probably be impossible, not when I have to hide some new bruises which he mustn´t see.

I changed into black jeans and a grey hoodie, which would cover that damned collar, I still had to wear outside our rooms – well, actually I should wear it all the time, but since Edward doesn´t like to be reminded on my state, it usually lay on the desk beside the entrance door. Through the half open door I answered "Do you think a piece of that delicious cake; I don´t remember the name but it was with cherries and cream and chocolate" Now that I thought about it I realized that I was in deed very hungry "Do you think a piece of that cake counts as a real meal?"

I heard his laughter and blushed deeply, I should have known that this was a stupid question, cake is no meal, it´s just a dessert. Slowly I opened the door completely and went towards the entrance where Edward already waited for me "We don´t have to go out for lunch, I could also eat here, a slice of bread would be enough." I suggested, I was still ashamed about the silly idea with the cake.

Edward shook his head and looked quite puzzled while he closed my collar and put the key back into his pants pocket "I thought, you want to go to the bakery where you ate the Black Forest cake."

"But you laughed at me!" I complained – yes, I know, quite childish.

My boyfriend took my hand and squeezed it lightly "I haven´t laughed about you but just because I am happy." He reassured me "It always makes me happy when you´re excited about things, like cake or ice-cream or by watching kickers in the park. You always sound so blithe then." He added with a slight sad undertone in his voice.

Great Jacob, really great I thought; now I´ve made him miserable. "I´d love to go there!" I replied with a fake smile on my face; I wanted to make him laugh again, so I took his hand to my mouth and put a kiss on every knuckle before I finally let go and opened the door. Outside our apartment I wasn´t his boyfriend I reminded myself, so I had to act as if nothing had changed and I would still be just his devoted slave.

Though, it wasn´t as if I had to pretend to be someone else; it felt natural to me, to held my head low and to follow him with a few steps distance between us.

I knew Edward hated it, he would prefer it, if we would walk side by side, maybe chatting whilst we were on our way through the palace but that would never happen. It was hard enough to forget about the rules I should follow, when we were in Volterra, I couldn´t ignore them as long as we were in the palace.

We spend most of the day in Volterra and I must confess it was nearly perfect. I got not only one but three pieces of the Black Forest cake and it was just as delicious as it was when I tasted it for the first time. We strolled through narrow alleys and rested in the park and every time when no one looked at us, Edward used the opportunity to snatch a kiss or two.

As said, it was nearly perfect; the knowledge that I would lose all this again, was always on my mind plus, I knew what I would have to do the next day and that thought wasn´t very comforting as well.

I wondered if Edward would come to bed with me or if he would stay in the living-room like usual – sometimes I have joined him there, when a nightmare has been too overwhelming and more often than not, I was fallen asleep again on the sofa when he held me in his arms.

Apparently Edward´s thoughts must have been similar, because when I lay down he stood at the door and watched me indecisive. I lifted the blanket a bit and he understood the silent invitation and slipped to me into bed, instantly I huddled up at him and a short time later I visited dreamland.

When I woke up I was shocked. Bright daylight lit up the room which meant, I would come late and Caius would be really pissed off. Edward – who was still there – sensed my sudden nervousness and stroked slowly up and down my back while he whispered soothing words in my ear. That was exactly what he always did when I awoke from a bad dream and it had worked so far – only this wasn´t a dream, Caius would let me suffer for each minute of wasted time so Edwards attempt to calm me down didn´t help one bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked agitated "shouldn´t you be tracking a deer by now?"

He raised an eyebrow and answered smirking "Our second day as a couple and you already want to send me away?"

I sighed frustrated "No, you got me wrong. I´ve just meant that you should use the opportunity to go hunting; you don´t know, if Caius will change his mind again."

"I don´t mind, I prefer to spend the day with my boyfriend" he replied happily and I knew for sure, that I couldn´t change his mind. I could only grin and bear it – at the latest in two weeks I would get to know the kings rage.


	17. Hurt

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and taking time to review. Thanks also for Follow/Favorite this story**

Edward wanted, to have a nice day with his boyfriend and I have really tried not to show him how desperate I was; though, I didn´t convince him completely, every now and then he got that absentminded expression he always got when he was trying to read my mind. But I tricked him, I did the same thing Caius has done, I let him see only what I wanted him to see and hide my fears behind these happy thoughts.

We sat on our usual spot – the bench under that willow-tree in the palace-garden has become one of our favorite places – and watched the ducks which were swimming in the little pond. It was somehow peaceful to sit there in silence; it was the perfect place to let your mind wander. Well, that day exactly this was the problem, because it was extremely hard, not to think of Caius and what he would do with me the next time we´ll meet.

At one point, Edward growled frustrated "I know that you are hiding something, why doesn´t you just tell me what is bothering you? "

Because I can´t; I wanted to answer but instead I looked at him with sad eyes and replied "I just don´t understand you. You could be running through a forest or over a field of flowers today and I know you would love to do just that. You´ve told me how much you have enjoyed it the last time you were out there, but instead you are sitting here with me. You shouldn´t do this."

"And you shouldn´t worry all the time. Just relax honey, everything is fine. This is much better than running with the wind" he replied and stroked over my cheek with the back of his hand before he finally kissed me.

I was tense the whole day long waiting that something would happen, but there were neither guards knocking on our door to bring me to the king nor got Edward ordered to visit him. In the evening, I started to relax a little, even if the bad feeling wouldn´t go away completely, at least it eased a bit.

Two days later I was finally convinced that I have gotten another two weeks – or rather 12 days – reprieve; and I would make the best of these days. Edward was so sweet and patient; even when I didn´t beg him to stop, he kept his promise and stopped himself each time when his caresses became too intense for me.

We were touching nearly all the time; in our room, on the bench at the pond or even when we visited the city. We have found a cozy Italian-restaurant where they had the best Lasagnas in the world – I´ve never eaten it somewhere else but it was simply too good, to be surpassed – and even there we were secretly holding hands under the table. It has been the best time in my life and I was almost happy; almost, because anxiety and tension were constantly in the back of my mind.

Time flies and it was already our last day before Edwards next opportunity to hunt, definitely he was thirsty and needed this trip, but nevertheless it was a hard decision for him, at least until I told him, how much I was looking forward to see his eyes shining in that indescribable color and now it was certain that he would go this time.

I had hoped to spend the day with him and get so much affection that it will be enough for the next few days, but Edward had to participate on a meeting with some vampires from France and I sat on the davenport and watched a stupid game show on the TV while I waited for his return. Suddenly someone knocked on the entrance-door and quickly I switched the telly off, no matter who it would be, it won´t be good if I would be caught watching a movie when I should be working.

I went towards the door and hesitated when I stood directly in front of it; we never got visitors, Edward doesn´t like most of the vampires which were living in the palace and he was glad when he doesn´t have to spend more time interacting with them as indispensable. I didn´t know if I was allowed to open the door when he wasn´t here, therefore I answered through the closed door. "My master isn´t available at the moment, maybe you should come back later"

I was surprised to hear a soft whimper, followed by a familiar voice "It´s me Jake, please let me in."

It didn´t matter anymore if I was allowed or not, I opened the door quickly and Embry stumbled into the room. I was outraged when I got a look at his face. His lip was swollen and so was the whole left side of his face, also he has a black eye and he was unnaturally pale.

I already wanted to ask, who has done this to him, when a well known scent reached my nostrils and I knew the answer to my question without asking. Nevertheless I wondered why; Embry stood in Marcus´ service and consequently under his protection; Marcus was all, the king could consider family, why should he risk an argument with his brother?

Embry moaned in pain and upon closer inspection I discovered the reason for his whining, with his left hand he press his right arm firmly against his body and I was certain if he wouldn´t do that the arm would hang numb. I knew the symptoms of a dislocated shoulder from experience and I knew, that it hurts like hell.

He looked at me with pleading eyes and whispered only two words but they made my heart ache "Help me!"

"Your shoulder have to be put right, because your healing ability can´t fix it without help; I can try to help you, but I have never done this before" I confessed. Alec has fixed such injuries for me, but he has blinded me with his gift when he thought, the pain would be too much for me to bear, I wasn´t able to do this for my friend - but if I´ll do it fast enough and above all, if I´ll do it right it shouldn´t hurt too much and the pain would fade away quickly.

"Just do it!" he said with gritted teeth and I closed my eyes for a moment to remember what exactly I have to do now.

"Sit down" I pointed at one of the chairs in the entrance-hall and waited until he sat, I took a deep breath and told him to do the same before I took his right arm and pulled at it, while I tried to spin it outwards at the same time. It wasn´t as easy as I had thought it would be and it took me some time to find the right angle, but suddenly the shoulder joint snapped back into its natural position.

Embry has fainted while I reset his arm, but I couldn´t let him rest, I had to wake him up, so I splashed some cold water in his face; it wasn´t especially nice to do so, but I had no better idea to wake him and after all, it has the desired result.

He sighed in relieve when he realized, that the pain was easier to tolerate now, he even tried to hug me but that was an absolutely bad idea and I stopped him before he finished his movement. "Try not to move it until it is completely healed" I advised him "It shouldn´t take too long now, maybe a few days. Best would be, you´d go to your room and stay there until Marcus is back, surely you don´t want to cross the kings path again."

"I can´t. Marcus is not coming back, Caius is my master now" Embry replied, his voice shaking with panic-stricken-fear.

I have known that his grace would replace me one day, but I´ve never believed it could be my best friend who takes my place. "Oh, Embry, I´m so sorry. If I just could help you!"

"You already did" he said and moved his hurt arm a bit and hopefully he added "and maybe it would also help, if you tell me, how I could avoid to experience this again."

Even if I knew it would destroy this sparkle of hope, I shook my head. "It´s unavoidable. Do you still not get it? Caius is a wicked man; he loves to see others suffer and obviously you´re his new victim. You see, I can´t tell you, how to avoid pain, but maybe I could give you some advices how to humor him." Embry clutched at any straw and nodded fiercely.

"Follow every order, no matter how stupid it may seem, he expects unquestioning obedience and he is just waiting to see you fail, you´ll never be good enough to meet his requirements and he´ll find a reason to punish you. As said, your pain is his pleasure, so don´t try to hold back your screams because he wants to hear you shout, if you keep quiet it´s possible that he´ll lose control completely."

Undecided I glanced at my friend, while I considered which information would help him the most. "It will be extremely hard; but during sex, there is one thing, he prefers even more than painful screaming; beg him for more, beg him to fuck you harder. If he wants you to give him head, try not to choke and of course you have to swallow his cum, never try to spit it out."

By this time, Embry was trembling in fearful anticipation, he wept bitterly and his voice was a nearly inaudible whisper "Please tell me you´re kidding. I can´t do this! I have never done things like that."

My heart ached when I imagined, how he must feel right now. I´ll never forget how horrible it has been when Caius has made me his personal whore, or better to say, his sex-toy. When he has started to touch me in that way, I was too young to understand why he was doing that, but it was okay because he didn´t hurt me, he was even tender when he caressed me.

Sometimes I had to sleep in his bed and he was just holding me, whispering hoarsely in my ear "Soon you´ll be completely mine" I didn´t know what he meant but even back then, I was sure it has to be something unpleasant, because every time he said those words I felt something hard pressing uncomfortably against my buttocks and I didn´t like that one bit.

Only years later I discovered, that he has just waited for the first time I phase, because Alec has reminded him permanently, that if he wants to keep me, it would be for his own good to wait until my wolfish healing-ability would work. He has even waited a week longer, to give me some time to learn how to control my wolf, mainly because he didn´t want me to phase accidentally.

But then, the period of grace was irrevocable over and my life became a living hell. Never again he was soft and tender and never again his touches were pleasant. The first time he has raped me, I lost consciousness because I couldn´t bear the terrible pain when he violently pushed his dick into me. It took me month to get used to that daily torture, but in the end even this became just another lesser part of my duties; it still meant pain, but I had learnt to tolerate it.

I looked at the shaking boy in front of me and wished more then everything else, that I could help him but… "I can´t stop him, but maybe I can make it a bit easier for you; the king won´t be too harsh to you if he is completely worn out."

I got a puzzled look from my friend and with a sad smile I added "You´ll understand it tomorrow and now you should go. Caius will be furious, when he´ll enter his room and you are not kneeling on your spot."

Embry knew I was right; he didn´t want to go, but even more he didn´t want to risk a new punishment, so he left our apartment after he had squeezed my hand to say goodbye and I was alone, with a lot to mull over.

When Edward came back, it was already dark outside; the meeting has lasted the whole, damned day. I sat on the sofa and waited for his arrival; I was tired, but I didn´t want to go to bed without him, I needed him to fall asleep.

Immediately he followed when I stood up to went into the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around me and huddled up to me as soon as he joined me in bed, I was grateful for his affection but even in his arms I couldn´t forget, what Embry is maybe forced, to do now.

"Caius has replaced me." I said after some minutes of cuddling. "Mmh" was Edwards only reply, he even didn´t stop nibbling at my earlobe and look at me.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked disappointed and turned my head abruptly to make eye contact.

"I´m glad he did, it´s rather Embry then you." His answer shocked me deeply; he has not only known that my best friends life lies in Caius hands now, he also didn´t care at all.

"You can´t be serious. Embry will go through hell, he hasn´t deserved to suffer under Caius cruelty, no one deserve this. He won´t survive it."

Edwards lips were back on my neck, he was sucking lightly at the skin over my pulse point, but when I sighed loudly, he lifted his head a second time and looked at me with his creepy, terribly red eyes "You survived eight years."

"That´s something completely different, we have to help him! You must help him!" I begged but it was pointless, Edward didn´t answer again and I forsook. This wasn´t the man I´m in love with; my Edward, would sooth me; he would try to find a way, to rescue my friend, because my Edward cares for other people.

He wasn´t as gentle as usual, but I kept quiet and let him do whatever he wanted, tomorrow he´ll be back to himself, the loving, caring, golden-eyed man I love and not the aroused, thirsty, red-eyed vampire he was at the moment, I told myself. While his hands glided above my body I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Eventually he realized what he was doing and while he wiped away the tears from my cheeks, he whispered a billion times "I´m sorry" and "Please forgive me"

"No harm done, I´m fine" I reassured and huddled up against him again; he held me close and soon I was fast asleep.


	18. A good idea?

I had slept snuggled up to Edwards chest and woke up when he tried to free himself from my weight; I was still sleepy and confused because I didn´t understand why he would shove me away, but as soon as I saw the first sunbeams shining through the window, I realized that it has to be already morning.

"Go back to sleep honey, it´s quite early and there´s no reason for you to get up now" he whispered; he didn´t know that he was wrong; of course I had to get up. As soon as he´s gone, I would be on my way to the royal apartment, now with an even more important reason then to ensure that he is getting his trip.

"I´m not tiered anymore" I answered and smiled at him while I was stretching myself. He didn´t return my smile, instead he looked guilty and ashamed, which I didn´t understand immediately, so I asked "What´s wrong?"

"I wasn´t myself last night and I´m deeply sorry for what I have done; after spending a whole day in Caius´ company I´ve somehow lost control over my yearn for you, but that doesn´t excuse my unforgivable behavior in the slightest." He didn´t look me in the eye while he was saying these words, instead he gazed at the wall behind me.

With thumb and forefinger I held his chin and turned his head so he had to look at me "I have already told you that I´m fine." I told him again

His eyes were full of concern when he whined "You don´t have to lie. I´ve made you cry. Last night I have nearly…"

"God, Edward, you´ve done nothing, what would be worth to make such a fuss! You were a bit overexcited that´s all, you were even fully dressed. What is bothering you more, that you rubbed yourself against my leg or that your hands have finally found their way into my pants? Do you think that is why I´ve cried? What you have done wasn´t the reason but what you have said; I´ve never thought that you could be so cold when it comes to others like me."

I haven´t planed to remind him on his slip, actually I only wanted to tell him that I´m not mad at him but I failed miserably. He was taken by surprise by the completely atypical showing of emotionality – and so was I. I couldn´t believe that I was able to talk to my master in such a reproachful way and maybe my good fortune was worn thin, because Edward literally jumped out off the bed and stood already at the door only an instant later.

"I haven´t changed my mind about that boy, there´s nothing we can do to help him, but if you want to talk about it; I promise, I´ll listen to you, as soon as I´m back." Too fast for me, to react on his movement he stood next to me again and leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of my head "You know that I love you!"

When I whispered "But I love you more" he was already gone and I wasn´t entirely sure if I would see him again, or if my attempt to lessen Embrys agonies would go completely wrong; If I would sting Caius just a little bit too much, or if I would miss the right moment to satisfy his needs, it also could have been the last time I´ve seen my beloved vampire.

Only a quarter of an hour later I stood in front of Caius apartment and just like the last time no one cared when I entered the room, the two guards simply ignored me when I passed by.

Embry was kneeling on the floor, exactly at the same spot where I - all the years I have lived in this room - used to wait upon my orders,. He didn´t look like he has been used in one way or another, I didn´t see new bruises or other visible marks on him, but that doesn´t mean that he looked good; he was still extremely pale and had dark shadows under his eyes.

When he spotted me he shook his head fiercely and waved with his hand to signal that I should leave the room again, but even if I had wanted to vanish, it would have been too late by then; the door to Caius study swung open and the king entered the room.

I remained at the entrance door while I was watching Caius, who was slowly traversing the room; I neither fell on my knees nor did I lower my eyes, I just waited in silence. To my surprise the king didn´t criticize my demeanor, quite the opposite, he smiled and looked me straight in the eye; it wasn´t an evil or deprecating smile but it seemed to be authentic. He said something that sounded like "Just like him" but he has spoken so low that I couldn´t be sure.

Caius raised his hand to my head and I was utterly irritated when he started to stroke over my hair, like Edward has done so many times. Suddenly he faltered, his smile faded and his so far soft touch converted into a painful grip, he even tore out a handful hair when he tugged me to the place where Embry still kneeled and poked me on the ground next to my friend.

"I´m very disappointed in you, you´ve missed our last date."

I could have answered that it wasn´t my fault or that I haven´t been able, to convince Edward to leave the palace but it would have been pointless; Caius already knew all this. "I´m sorry master."

"I´ll have to punish you."

"I know master."

Since I was still looking at the man in front of me I couldn´t neither miss the look of expectancy he gave me nor the leer on his lips. "How has my brother penalized you when he was disappointed in you?" he asked in Embrys direction.

The boy answered with a trembling voice "He locked me into my room, or he spanked me." I just stared at my friend, yes I´ve known, that his life has been easier then my own, but this was ridiculous – he got locked into his room? Even now I haven´t a room of my own.

Caius laughed out loud "It´s hardly surprising that you´re completely useless, Marcus was clearly too lenient with you. For your own sake, I hope you´re a quick learner" his gaze was on me again and I knew what I had to do.

While I stood up I whispered "I´ll try to keep quiet!" Embry glanced at me in alarm, after all, I had advised him to never hold back his screams, but I had a reason to defy my own rules. I knew it was risky, but I also knew exactly how to read the king.

After I had fetched one of the whips from the cabinet I placed myself in front of the only free wall in the room, instead of furniture there was just an iron-ring attached to the stone wall; I held my hands towards him and the king put some leather chains around my wrists, then I faced the wall and had to stretched my arms high above my head so Caius could link up the chains with the ring on the wall.

I had forgotten to take of my shirt and then it was too late, with chained arms I couldn´t remove it and Caius just ripped it off to get better access. "Count" he commanded but his order wouldn´t have been necessary, I knew him well enough to know what to do.

The first few whiplashes were easy to bear but with every new hit it became harder not to give him the satisfaction he desired the most, no sound escaped my lips – of course except the announcement of the number of beats he has given me.

"Twenty-two" I counted, while I was wincing under the force of the heavy lash, it was too dangerous to annoy him anymore, he was already mad enough. "Twenty-three, twenty-four" Suddenly Caius spun me around and I used the opportunity to look at Embry, just to reassure him that I was okay. I shouldn´t have done this, because Caius followed my glance and his lips turned upwards into a devilish smirk.

He crossed the room in an instant, seized Embrys neck and pulled him first onto his feet before he lifted him even a few inches higher, so his feet couldn´t reach the ground any longer. Caius grip was too firm and Embry desperately gasped for air, but the king didn´t care about his need for oxygen, he was still focused on me.

"Please" I begged and was staggered when the king loosened his grip and allowed Embry to breath properly again.

Caius sneered "I haven´t touched him yet" he said "I´ve thought, maybe you´d like to watch" He grasped a tuft of hair and pulled sideways until he had perfect access to Embrys neck "No" I yelled and while the king sunk his fangs into Embrys veins, I started the desperate attempt to disabuse myself, from the chains which were holding me in place.

I have failed – like every time I tried to do the right thing. I have thought that I would save Embry a lot of pain if I give Caius the opportunity to let off steam and attained the very opposite. Now he had to suffer, only because I was there.

The king took only a few gulps before he thrust Embry at the floor again, his face screwed up, as if he has tasted something really nasty; "Maybe good enough for a snack" he noted and didn´t look at the suffering boy once more, when he dedicated his attention back to me.

While he was walking towards me he paused at the table next to his armchair where he picked up something, it was a small silver knife with an ivory handle and a razor-sharp blade. His eyes were glowing in anticipation and he smiled gleefully when he drew the first, deep cut across my chest. I hate to admit it, but I was grateful when he started to lick over the cut because his cold tongue eased the pain, at least a bit.

Attributable to my quick healing, the slash didn´t take long to stop bleeding and the king has to notch a few new lines until he said smiling "but you´re the sweetest dessert."

He wiped some drops of blood from the last, still bleeding cut and held his forefinger to my mouth. His intension was clear and I licked it from his fingertip without hesitation, I even took his finger into my mouth because I thought he would like it. It was humiliating, but I knew I wouldn´t get another chance to set things right again; I had to do everything to make him absolutely content, I should have done this from the beginning. I was wrong when I have believed it would be necessary to drive him mad before he would be able to relax, but now I know better and I would give him just, what he desired.

Caius unlocked the chains and I was relieved, when I was feeling the tingling sensation as soon as my blood flowed back into my meanwhile numb hands, but my happiness lasted only a few moments. "I´ve missed your talented mouth" he stated and the true meaning of his words was unambiguous; an instant later I kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his pants.

After hours of "having fun" the king was finally exhausted and he seemed to be satisfied from every point of view; he has gotten the opportunity to act out his sadistic bent, he got sex in all his favorite positions and his thirst has been stilled – and Embry hasn´t been forced to participate, which was worth to take it all on me.

"Two weeks aren´t a long time" the king said, more to himself, than to me when he sent me away in the end.

I was sore, my back ached horribly and the cuts and bite marks on my chest and neck were itching awful; the pain would fade soon but I didn´t know how to hide the visible marks; I haven´t thought about it before. I took a shower, to wash away the dried blood and above all Caius scent, but the water burned terrible where it met the injured skin of my back.

At Edwards´ arrival I was still in the bathroom and noticed startled that I haven´t taken along fresh clothes when I hurried into the room. I had completely forgotten about it, I just wanted to stand under the hot jet of water to become clean again; also I was well aware that I would feel any less dirty, even if I would shower and scrub my skin for hours. I panicked; with my master just outside the door, I was trapped in here, I couldn´t just open the door and get something from the wardrobe. He mustn´t see the marks Caius has left on my body.

"Jacob?" he asked and I knew he was standing right at the other side of the door, as I didn´t respond immediately he added "Everything ok?"

"I just took a shower, please don´t come in." I could have slapped me; my request would only make him curious; he has never entered the bath when I was in there.

"Please come outside then, we need to talk!" he said seriously and my heart dived.

"I can´t" I answered "I am nude." To get to the wardrobe I would have to cross not only the living room but the bedroom too, so it wasn´t possible to tell him to wait in one of these rooms. It was also absolutely impossible to beg him to fetch some clothes for me, it would be under his dignity and I would never dare to ask him.

"Take your time, but maybe you could listen to me while you´re dressing." He waited a moment and I replied, with a lump in my throat "I´m all ears."

"Maybe it´s easier to be honest with you, when I don´t have to look you in the eye whilst I make my confession. I hope, you won´t hate me afterwards." Now I knew for sure, that no matter what he´s going to say, it has to be something terrible and the first thing that came into my mind was: He will leave Volterra.


	19. Confessions

I pulled on my pants; since my shirt was shredded into pieces and my boxers were lost somewhere in Caius room it was the only garment that I have worn when I reached the bathroom. Then I leaned against my side of the door and lowered myself to the ground where I wrapped my arms around my knees while I was waiting for the bad news.

"I wasn´t hunting today, I just couldn´t concentrate on tracking a prey, there was too much going on in my mind and somehow I ended sitting on the beach and staring at the open sea. In the morning you´ve said something that made me rethink some decisions I´ve made and I recognized that you´re right; I really didn´t care enough.

I have always thought of me as an understanding and sensitive man, but in reality I´m nothing without the mindreading; I´m not used to pay attention, to things like body-language, especially the mixed signals coming from you are hard to understand; I never know what´s going on in your head when you don´t want me to know about it and that´s strange for me.

I have told you, that I won´t help your friend but I haven´t told you why; From the first day I´ve met you, I´ve known that you are special, it wasn´t love at first sight, but it didn´t take me long to realize what a wonderful man you are and the more you´ve opened up to me, the more you´ve impressed me. Now I can´t imagine to be without you ever again.

Right from the start Caius has bitterly regretted that he has given you away. I know that he wants you back and I´ve always feared that he would take you away from me again. I thought maybe it would get better as time drew on and it was, but then he started to talk and think about you once more; I´ve tried to ignore him, but with every passing week it got worse, until about a month ago when I had a brilliant idea, at least that´s what I thought back then.

Please believe me, I haven´t thought about any consequences, I just wanted to keep you safe and I thought it would be for your best, now I know, that I did it more for my own sake. I was extremely selfish and I know I wouldn´t make the same decision again."

Just spit it out! I wanted to say, but of course I didn´t say it, but neither I had an idea what horrible thing he could have done nor why it was so hard to confess, I mean, it´s me he was talking to, not someone truly important.

"When I couldn´t stand Caius´ fantasies about you any longer I suggested to him, that he should simply take a new slave to replace you. I´ve thought, it would distract him and maybe he would forget you."

I couldn´t believe it. It was partly his fault that Embry was doomed to deal with Caius now; of course I was shocked at this news, but up to a certain point I could even understand why he has done it.

"I believed that it would make things easier for us, that it would make you happy to be rid of him, but it made you sad instead and I´m really sorry, that I haven´t thought this through, before I´ve talked to my uncle" he finished with a note of sadness in his voice.

"You´re willing to sacrifice someone's life just to keep me safe, do I mean that much to you, that you can reconcile this with your conscience?" I asked, really scared, that his answer could be yes. It would mean that he is just like all the other leeches; unscrupulous and inhuman.

"You mean the world to me, but I´m not heartless Jacob. It is my fault that your friend is in trouble now, of course I feel guilty and I am ashamed of myself, because I was capable, to put someone in danger without wasting a second thought thereon. As said, I was selfish and ignorant and now I don´t know what to do, if possible I would undo it, but what´s done is done and there´s no way back. I racked my brain all day long about a way to help him but I came to no result; I´m sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

This wasn´t entirely true, because I had already done something and after Edwards´ confession I had to tell him the truth, too; or at least the part he´s not directly involved in. When I stood up, my whole body ached and I was shaking slightly with nerves but I had made a decision and I wouldn´t make a retreat now.

"I guess, I have something to confess, too" I said edgy "but I don´t want to talk to you, through the door. Though I have a bit of a problem right now and I must beg you to shut your eyes until I tell you to look at me. Don´t ask! Soon enough you´ll understand."

"You can come out" he said, and carefully I opened the door just wide enough to glimpse through the gap to check if his eyes are really closed; they were and whilst I was still trembling I opened the door completely and stood right in front of him then.

"Of course, it was wrong to suggest something like that to Caius, but sooner or later he would have done it anyway, though maybe you have accelerated it a bit. I don´t know what kind of fantasies he made you see, but I bet you still don´t know how cruel he really is. The king has done things to me that you probably can´t even imagine and I will not tell you any details, because it´s hard enough to speak about it at all.

I´ve always done exactly what Caius has expected me to do, he himself called me perfect, but nevertheless several times when something had triggered him he has nearly killed me in his rage. There were days when he even punished me, for breathing too loudly or if I wasn´t undressed quickly enough; and believe me, he had many ways to make you wish you´d rather die than to stand this torture any longer. In the long run, Embry isn´t strong enough to survive the treatment Caius is giving his slaves."

Edward stiffened, he was clearly uncomfortable but I had to tell him this before I let him open his eyes.

"Maybe you see now why I think you have chosen the wrong way, but it the intention that matters." I took his hands in mine and reassured him "You´ve called yourself selfish, but it´s certainly not selfish, when you try to protect the ones you love, it´s human."

"That´s no help for your friend" he noted.

"As long as Caius is in a good mood Embry is safe anyway, I am rather sure that he will not harm him tonight and perhaps not even in the next few days, that´s when no one annoys him."

Edward knit his brow and asked "How would you know that he´s in a good mood now?"

I took a deep breath and tightened my hold on his hands before I answered "Because I have spent the day with him."

"What have you done?" His eyes flew open and widened in disbelieve and horror when he discovered the red lines on my chest.

I was unsure what to say, so I only tried to calm him down "The cuts weren´t deep enough to leave scars, in two or three days they will be healed completely." When he suddenly freed his hands and slung his arms around me to pull me in a tight embrace, I was taken by surprise. I don´t know what I had expected but certainly not that he would hug me.

Even though he must have found the welts on my back by then, he didn´t let go of me and I was afraid when I recognized, that he was trembling. We stood there in silence for several minutes while I was stroking up and down his back to comfort him.

"I´d say that´s irony of fate. I put your friend in danger because I think that´s the only way to protect you and now exactly this is the reason why you got hurt." I would swear, if it would have been possible he had cried and maybe he even had, just without tears of course.

After another moment in silence he begged me to turn around though he could see my back but when I fulfilled his request, he gasped, horrified by the amount of welts. "It was my fault; I´ve disappointed him so he had to punish me. I´ll be more careful the next time…"

Edward swiveled me around, his eyes darkened in anger, his grip on my upper arms was firm, almost painful and in a harsh voice he stated "Firstly: Caius has no right to punish you, after all you´re mine and secondly: You must be completely out of your mind if you are thinking that I would let you do this again. There will be no next time!"

"But Edward, what´s with Embry? I need to help him" I whined.

"I´m sorry for him, but he´ll have to go through this without you."

"But it wasn´t that bad, I can stand this" I tried again, but he got even angrier.

"What´s wrong with you Jacob? Are you suicidal or is there in the end a part of you that do like it to be treated like shit?" Of course I didn´t like it, I´m not masochistic inclined, but I was too afraid to say anything at all. He was shaking me heavily now and I could already feel the emerging bruises on my arms, but I didn´t complain.

"Don´t you get it? Caius will never quit yearning for you, if you run to him, as soon as I´m not there to watch over you. He is the brutal maniac but I can´t even blame him, for what he has done to you, because you´ve done it voluntary."

Suddenly he released my arms and dropped down at the nearest chair, he hung his head and only then I realized that he wasn´t angry but absolutely horrified and worried. "How shall I protect you when he would decide to claim his former slave back?" he asked desperately.

Uncertain, what he expected me to do, I went towards him and placed my hand on his cheek; he looked up at me and tried to smile "It doesn´t matter that he is the king, he´ll never get you. I would fight for you!" he said while his cheek was clinging to my palm.

He had often said that he loves me and I never really believed him, but right then I knew his words were true. He truly loved me. At the same time I was delighted and sad about it; happy, because being loved, was all I ever wanted and sad because I knew that our relationship would end badly.

I hated to destroy his illusions but obviously he was still too naïve when it comes to Caius; I wasn´t born under a lucky star and it was not a question if but rather when our time together would be over. I accepted my fate long ago, for me it was evident that I´ll never leave Volterra alive. I´ve always known Caius would kill me someday and until now I had always hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

"You won´t do such a dumb thing, his guards would kill you before you even got the chance to hit him. I beg you, love me as long as we´re together but when Caius ever will separate us, you have to forget me, you have to leave Volterra and never look back."

With sudden determination he shook his head "No! We´ll leave Volterra together! I will find a way to free you, there must be a possibility. Temporary it´s necessary that you don´t leave this rooms without me, just for your own safety; I don´t want to risk that the proceedings of today repeat itself. Please, don´t do anything stupid again; I promise you, we´ll figure out the solution of our problem, solve it and then we´ll lead a happy life."

He sounded so confident, I couldn´t bring myself to raise objections and maybe, even if it seemed unlikely, he would be able to implement his promise and liberate me from the slavery and perhaps Embry too. Maybe there was finally a silver lining on the horizon.


	20. Insane

I had a bad conscience because I haven´t told Edward the whole truth about my meeting with Caius. I should have been completely honest but I thought, he already felt guilty enough and it wouldn´t be fair to tell him about my pact with the king.

Edward was so caring; somehow he has even organized some ointment for my wounds and I tried not to flinch when he distributed the cold lotion on my back, though two or three times I winced in pain nevertheless. After he has carefully treated all the scratches, cuts and bite marks he sent me to bed and I wondered if the crème would have an effect on my hidden injuries, too. It would be worth to try it, I thought, but since Edward mustn´t know about this part, I couldn´t ask him for the ointment.

Actually it was quite early to go to bed and I wasn´t tired at all but as I was ordered, I fetched a pair of pajamas from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom to get dressed for the night. After brushing my teeth – for the third time since I came back to our room – I went towards the bedroom and for a moment I paused on the threshold to look at my master, but he ignored me.

"Good night" I said before I finally went to bed; for a long time I lay there with open eyes and stared at the ceiling, because I was unable to find any peace of mind. So much has happened that day, there was simply too much to think about and as said, I wasn´t tired. Eventually I became drowsy and closed my eyes, but something was wrong, even though I was tired now, I still couldn´t sleep; it took me a while until I realized what was missing. For the first time in weeks I was in bed alone and even if this was pure luxury in the past, now it was unpleasant that I couldn´t snuggle up to my beloved vampire.

tossed and turned sleeplessly in bed for another hour or so until I had finally enough; I got up and tiptoed back in the living room where Edward was still sitting on the same chair, where he had sat, when I was gone to bed hours earlier. I just wanted to be near him, it would be enough, to sit at his feet and to lean my head on his leg, but even though I have tried to be soft-footed, he looked up, before I was halfway through the room.

"It´s long past midnight, why don´t you sleep honey?" he asked worriedly.

"I missed you" I simply confessed and begged "Please come to bed with me!"

Edward sighed and looked at me in disbelieve "I thought, after what I have done last night and your day with Caius, you would prefer to spend the night untouched; I wanted to give you some privacy."

I closed the remaining distance between us and looked him deep in the eye and clarified "I want to spend the night in your arms, so please come with me."

He only nodded and together we went back in the bedroom; we lay down on the bed and as soon as I rested my head on his chest I felt better, he planted a kiss on the top of my head before he started to brush through my messy hair with his fingers; his touch had the same soothing effect like every time and soon I was fast asleep.

The hope to be a free man someday faded slowly, when day after day passed without any practicable ideas, but that didn´t surprise me, I haven´t really expected that he would find a solution. The only possible way would have been, to kill Caius and this was not really an option, it was too risky with all the guards who cared for his safety and if Edward would fail, his whole family would be in danger.

Edward couldn´t just leave Volterra and take me with him, which would have been the easiest solution, but even with all the liberties he savored, he was still a kind of prisoner and without Caius permission to depart, he was stuck here.

We still spent most of our time together wandering through the narrow alleys in the city of Volterra or in the palace garden and I loved every minute of those days; freedom wasn´t that important any longer, it was enough when I just could be with him. Unfortunately, not even this little bit of happiness was granted us; with increased regularity Edward was ordered to participate in meetings with Caius and other vampires.

Nearly each day he spent hours in the kings office and I used the time to clean up the rooms, I wiped the floor, polished the wooden furniture and changed the bedclothes. Since I was no longer allowed to leave the apartment without Edward I tossed the laundry in a hamper which I set on the hallway just outside the door. When I was done, I sat down and made my so called homework; each day Edward wrote some questions on a sheet of paper and I had to read a specific story or a few chapters in one of his books, to find the right answers.

Just once, I disobeyed and sneaked out, when he was gone; our stock of animal blood was nearly used up and I wanted to organize a new delivery. I thought it would be an easy task, but soon I realized that it was impossible to get what I wanted; Caius had forbidden to provide Edward with animal blood so it was only natural, that no one was willing to help me.

With every day Edward became more and more depressed, he hated to spend so much time in Caius presence and there was so little I could do to cheer him up. Mostly a few minutes snogging eased his mind but it also aroused him and one night I couldn´t ignore his craving for love any longer.

We lay in bed, where we were kissing and stroking each other for a while and I was taken by surprise when he suddenly retired, not enough that he has broken the kiss, he even jumped out off the bed. He stood a couple of meters away from the bed with an obvious bulge in his pants and was breathing heavily; when he looked at me with an apologetically smile I decided that he had waited long enough.

I had no clue, how to seduce him; I knew nothing about the art of seduction at all, it has never been necessary with Caius, in the beginning I just had to follow his orders and later I have known exactly what to do when he wanted sex; but Edward was different and I was rather sure, he wouldn´t like the things which were a turn on for Caius.

While I was still looking at him, I pulled off my shirt to encourage him but he reacted not as I have thought, he just closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths until he said in a hoarse voice "Why are you torturing me? It´s hard enough to restrain myself right now, you shouldn´t overestimate my self-control."

I lifted the blanket and clapped beside me on the bed "Then don´t hold back any longer, I´m ready for the next step!" I assured him.

For an instant he looked skeptical, but seconds later he was beside me and we kissed each other eagerly "I don´t want to hurt you, are you really sure about this?"

"Absolutely sure" I answered more or less truthfully, I wanted to be a perfect sla- na, boyfriend for him and for all I know, having sex is an important element of a healthy relationship, I couldn´t refuse this part for forever. At least I knew for sure, that he wouldn´t hurt me with purpose and I just wanted to get it over and done with.

Edwards delicate touch made me shiver in anticipation but when it came to the point, I couldn´t prevent to cramp as he pushed slowly into me; though I knew it would make it all more painful. When I hissed in pain Edward stopped in his movement instantly and gave me time to adjust to the intrusion; originally he wanted to pull back but I didn´t let him, instead I searched eye contact and encouraged him to move again.

It still hurt, but soon the pain vanished completely when he hit that special point over and over again, I wanted to tell him how much I love him but wasn´t able to utter a coherent sentence all I could do was moan in absolute pleasure. Who would have thought, that sex could be something wonderful?

Later, when we cuddled together, still panting in the aftermath of our orgasms, I knew for sure that we have to do this again and again; forget the initial pain, the overwhelming bliss afterwards was completely worth it. "I love you Ed" I rasped and clung even closer to his now heated body.

My adorable vampire kissed me tenderly and said happily "I love you, too." If I had known that this would be so easy I would have done it weeks or months ago, was the last thought I was aware of, before I fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Edward woke me up, it was still dark outside and I blinked at him with sleepy eyes "Let me sleep" I grumbled and closed my eyes again.

"Just listen for a minute then you may continue your beauty sleep. Maybe I´ve found a possibility to make Embrys life easier. You´ve said he won´t suffer too much when Caius is in a good mood, what if someone would be able to make him feel satisfied and happy?"

I shrugged and stated "That is what I have done, but you weren´t pleased at all."

The vampire shook his head "Do you remember what I´ve told you about Jasper? That he is able to influence feelings? I´ve called him while you were sleeping and he´ll visit us in a few days. I don´t know if it will work, but it´s worth a try, don´t you think?"

"Definitely" I answered joyfully, at least this idea doesn´t put anyone in danger, the worst what could happen was, that it wouldn´t function.

While we were waiting for Jaspers arrival I got more and more nervous, Edward was telling me a lot of stories about his brother and that there was absolutely no need to worry. "Jazz is just like I am, he won´t hurt you honey" he assured repeatedly, but that was not the reason for my tension. I was rather worried, that he wouldn´t like me or even worse, that he would be disgusted by Edwards relationship with such a pathetic mutt.

Three days later I realized that all my worries were ungrounded, Jasper didn´t care what I was, for him it only mattered that his brother and I were happy together. Yes, he was a really nice guy, unfortunately we couldn´t spend much time in his company because if he wants to influence Caius feelings it was necessary to be near the king.

Edward was convinced, that with Jaspers help everything would become easier for all of us and even if I didn´t believe it, I hoped that he would be right. Until now, I should have learned that my hopes were always deceived; none of us has thought about the other side of the coin. Under the conditions in the palace Jaspers gift was more curse like blessing, he had to feel too much fear, pain and desperation at once.

Only a few days after his arrival his nerves were at breaking point and on top of that he was rather thirsty by then. While my Vampire was organizing lunch – just like the animal blood for him, the kitchen also doesn´t provide us with food for me any longer – Jasper and I were staying alone in our apartment because Ed thought it would be too dangerous to take his brother with him in the city.

He hasn´t thought that it would also be a risk to let him stay with me; alone! When he looked at me with his pitch black eyes I was terrified, it was no longer the look of a friend but that of a hunter, a very, very hungry hunter. A low throaty growl escaped his mouth, before he suddenly attacked me; he pinned me at the ground with his weight and his sharp teeth were only inches away from my carotid, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

Only, it doesn´t come. Before Jasper could bite me, he was forcefully pulled away; Edward had stopped his brother just in time, only then I realized that I was still holding my breath and I sighed in relief about Edwards intervene. He tried to calm Jasper but without much success.

"I´ll bring him away from here, he needs to hunt. Lock the door and let no one in until I´m back" he said with a trembling voice, Jaspers attack had really shocked him; maybe even more than it has scared me. After I had locked the door I dropped myself down on the couch and turned on the TV, I needed something to distract me.

Exactly when I had found a good show and started slowly to relax, someone knocked on our door. I was as quiet as possible because I hoped that whoever was out there, would leave when I don´t react on the knocking but of course they had heard the noises from the telly and knew I was there.

"By order of the king, open the door!" An unfamiliar voice shouted and I was glad that Edward has ordered me to lock the door. I cheered too soon; with a loud bang the door splintered into pieces and two vampires stormed into the room, I had no chance to escape. Though I cursed, yelled and kicked on the whole way to Caius rooms the damned bastards not even flinched. They tugged me in the room and hustled me on the ground where I landed at Caius´ feet.

Before I looked at him I quickly glimpsed at Embry, he was in a bad condition. He crouched next to Caius beloved armchair, he was topless and it was clearly visible, that the king had had his fun with my poor friend; the boy was littered with bruises and other marks of violence, it made me so angry!

I picked myself up and glared at the man in front of me, but like the last time he doesn´t bother to remind me on my state, instead he looked me in the eye "I have missed you Jacob, it was too long and I want you so much." He said before he did something unbelievable, he kissed me. I wasn´t prepared for such a reaction and too surprised to react immediately, only when his icy tongue brushed over my lips to beg for entrance, I awoke from the congealment and pulled my head back.

"It was a big mistake to give you away, I need you. Please Jake, come back to me!" Now he´s completely insane, I thought. Not only that he talked to me as if I would be his equal, he even begged me to take up a life in misery and pain again. Yes, he has definitely lost his mind!

"Please" he said once again, and again he whispered something under his breath, only this time I was sure he has said "You´re just like him" Also I doesn´t know what his words should mean and to be honest I didn´t really care; insane people would say crazy things, wouldn´t they?

Caius look was still soft, his hand was still caressing my cheek; I couldn´t help it, I hated him all the more because his gentle touch reminded me on Edward. A single word was enough to destroy his mask of kindness "Never!" I growled.

He yelled at me, called me ungrateful and worthless but for the first time, I didn´t give in, quite the opposite; I yelled back. "Damned leech, you´re nothing but a gruesome, infamous, abhorrent bloodsucker. I hate you and no one will ever love you! You´re a…" That was all I could say because a second later his fist collided with my chin and the force of the blow darted me against the wall where I slid down to the floor.

Caius was beside himself with rage, he still yelled but now he also kicked me at every word he screamed. I was glad, that it doesn´t took long until I blacked out.

When I woke up someone was carrying me, I blinked a few times but my vision stayed blurry. Nevertheless I was rather sure that we were outside the palace because I felt the cool breeze on my heated skin and I could already smell the smoke of the burning fire. My head ached horribly and I couldn´t think straight but I knew now where we were heading to, I´ve carried more than enough dead humans to the fireplace behind the palace. Why was I brought to that place, after all I wasn´t dead!

I tried to scream but only a hoarse, rasping sound escaped my lips; at least it was loud enough for the man who carried me. I calmed down a bit when the vampire started to speak and I recognized who he was. "I´m sorry Jake! I should have done this, years ago, but I was too much of a coward." Alec told me with a sad voice.

"What?" I only croaked.

"I´ll deliver you from your nightmarish life!" he answered, but I wasn´t able to hear it, I had already lost consciousness again.


	21. Damned Leeches

Embrys POV:

Caius had been more strained and brutal than usual, so I was still trembling while my inner wolf already started to heal the damages the king has caused. Like many times before I wondered how Jacob could have survived this treatment for years, obviously he´s stronger than I am.

The king sat in his armchair and I knelt on the ground next to it when his mobile-phone beeped. Even if my whole body ached with every move I made, I got up immediately to fetch his phone from the table at the entrance door. I gave it to him and kneeled down again. I wasn´t allowed to touch his belongings without permission and even if I knew he would be pissed, I leaned my aching head against the side of his chair.

I was taken by surprise, when he doesn´t yell at me as he recognized my lack of respect, he simply ignored me and called one of his guards in the room as soon as he had read the text-message. A dark-haired, brawny vampire entered the room and bowed a few meters before he reached the place where Caius sat.

"Your highness!" he greeted "What may I do for you?"

"Bring me my puppy!" the king answered smiling.

The other vampire raised an eyebrow and looked at me and then back to Caius "I don´t understand sir."

"I was told that the Cullen boys have just left the palace. I want to have Edwards slave in my room within the next fifteen minutes!" he ordered.

"He´ll be here!" the guard replied and hurried out off the room.

Poor Jacob was all I could think of. Yes; Caius was cruel towards me but to Jake, he was even more malicious and now my dear friend would have to go through this torture again. It wasn´t fair!

After only ten minutes, Jacob was thrown into the room, he landed on the floor and glimpsed in my direction for a moment before he got onto his feet again. Also I was rather sure that he wouldn´t want to annoy our torturer he doesn´t lower his gaze when he stood in front of the king.

It was like the last time, he has visited his grace; Caius replied his view without a single word of criticism. Probably Jacob wasn´t more surprised than I, when the vampire not only pulled him in a tight embrace but also kissed him tenderly. I watched the scene in disbelieve.

After a few moments Jacob turned his head away from Caius lips and not even now the king stopped to caress Jakes face whilst his other hand was still resting on the boys back. "Come back to me" he begged and I sucked in a deep breath due the absurdity of the words. Does he honestly believe that his former slave would choose him over his current master? No one on his right mind would ever choose to lay his life into Caius hands.

I could clearly understand Jakes reaction, though it wasn´t very smart and I feared the worst when he growled through gritted teeth "Never" and sadly I was right.

Suddenly Caius was very tense and yelled at my friend in blatant rage, but Jake didn´t back off as he should have done, instead he was crazy enough to insult the king. "Shut the hell up!" I shouted, but neither Jake nor the king seemed to notice me, they were both too involved in their exchange.

What Caius has not noticed, was that Jake doesn´t wear his collar, unfortunately Jacob himself was apparently not aware of that fact, too. "Phase" I cried several times but just like before, he doesn´t pay attention to my words.

Finally it was too much for Caius and with a single blow he sent my friend to the ground, but this wasn´t enough for the vampire. He kicked the man on the floor again and again, he was completely beside himself in anger.

If there would have been at least a little chance that I could stop him, I would have attacked him immediately but with the collar around my neck I couldn´t turn into a wolf and in my human form I wasn´t strong enough to fight against him. Either way, I couldn´t just sit and watch; Jake badly needed help.

I didn´t care to be quiet when I got up and hurried towards the door; I raced in the direction where Edwards rooms were situated but then I remembered that the vampire wasn´t in the palace at all. The only other person I could think of, which would maybe be able to rescue Jacob was one of the kings personal guards; who somehow seems to like Jake.

For once, luck was on my side and I found the man almost instantly; he and I weren´t friends and he was quite irritated that a low slave dared to address him, but at least he doesn´t ignore me. "He´s killing Jake!" I said breathless.

"Who?" he asked unnecessarily and when I answered "Caius" he vanished in no time. I hurried back to where I had left my friend behind and prayed that Alec would hold the king up before it was too late.

When I arrived in the royal apartment, Jacob was still lying on the ground; his now motionless hands were covering his head in an attempt to alleviate the force of Caius kicks. Though meanwhile it was not longer necessary, the king stood a few meters apart from the unconscious young man and was breathing heavily while Alec talked at him.

I kneeled down beside the motionless body and tried to remember what Marcus has told me about the signs of life. It was hard to blind out Alecs voice and to concentrate on Jacob instead. I was terrified when I couldn´t hear his heartbeat at first, but calmed down when I realized the slight up and down of his chest. "You´ll be alright!" I whispered over and over again.

"Get a grip, Caius! Remember why you have given him to Edward." Alec hollered and turned his back at his employer. As soon as the king couldn´t see his face any longer, Alec looked at Jake with genuine concern in his eyes. He lifted the still senseless boy and carried him away from Caius who doesn´t interfere, which was clearly a good thing, but he brought him also away from me.

After they had left, I tiptoed back to my original place and tried not to draw Caius attention on me. For a long time the mad vampire paced back and forth until Alec finally reentered the room. The last spark of hope disappeared when I saw the sadness in his face.

The king also tensed when he looked at his guard; his whole behavior was extremely strange, starting with the kiss and the begging and now his concern and nervousness due to Jacobs condition. One could believe he really cared for his slave, if there wasn´t the fact that he was the one who has tortured the boy for years.

"This time you´ve gone too far; not even his healing power was strong enough to fight all the damages you´ve caused." Alec stated with blatant fury in his voice.

"He´ll be alright" the king replied and the younger vampire became even angrier.

"Don´t you listen to me!? He won´t be alright, he´s dead Caius! You have killed him. He has died in my arms."

I couldn´t believe that my only friend, the one, I´ve considered a brother would never come back. It hurt. Never before I´ve lost a beloved person. Suddenly I froze and I couldn´t breathe properly, it felt as if someone would have squeezed all the breath out of me. The sadness was overwhelming and eventually I realized that I was weeping.

"Where is he now?" the king asked and when I heard the answer I felt nauseous "I´ve burned his body. What else should I have done?"

"I didn´t mean it! I never wanted to kill him!" Caius said when the news has finally sunken in.

"But you have done it. You´ve messed up royally! Forget you´re pact with Carlisle. If you don´t find a way to assuage Edward, there could arise a big problem with his family, too." I was only listening with half an ear, too deep was my grief.

His highness sat down at his desk, he looked as if someone has just slapped him in the face "What shall I do?" he asked the younger man for advice.

"Apologize to him and try not to deepen the ill-feelings." I doesn´t listen any more, I wasn´t interested in their plan to sooth Edward.

Maybe two hours later a furious Edward stormed into the room, his brother close on his heels. "Where is Jacob?" he yelled but he received no answer to his question. He turned towards his brother and hissed "Stop it! I don´t want to be calm right now!" I didn´t get the meaning of his words but the vampire beside him nodded in agreement.

"Tell me outright what you have done to him and where he is at the moment." He said in a harsh voice, his gaze was fixed on Caius but I noticed a short but intense eye-contact he had with Alec and from one moment to the next his anger seemed to vanish.

I couldn´t keep silent any longer and whimpered "He has killed him!" Edwards` eyes flickered towards me for a second but then he glared at Caius again. I had expected that the vampire would attack the king straight away but he did nothing at all, he not even looked sad or terrified.

"You may read my mind Edward; you know how I felt about that boy and it´s kind of hard for me to speak about the happenings of today."

Edward remained unexpected calm and I wondered what he was seeing in Caius thoughts. I have believed that he and Jake have been more then master and slave; shouldn´t he be furious and above all as sad as I felt?

It took some time until he spoke again, but I was completely taken aback from his words. Obviously Jake had been wrong and his beloved master wasn´t the kind, lovingly man he has thought, but just like all the other goddamned leeches.

"Why on earth have you done this? Why haven´t you just asked me to give him back to you?"

Once again the king only answered in his mind and Edward chuckled on the mental reply; how could he be so fucking unaffected by Jacobs death that he was able to chuckle?

"Honestly uncle, do you really think he meant that much to me?" Not only I but Jasper, too were staring at the bronzed-haired vampire in disbelieve. Jake would have done everything for this man and he has truly believed that Edward returned his feelings; now the same man said offhandedly that Jacob has meant nothing to him. I really started to hate the sneaky bloodsucker.

"I have to confess, in the beginning I was doubtfully; I didn´t like to be called master and it was no fun to boss him around, I didn´t want to have a slave at all. What I wanted was a friend, maybe a lover and I can tell you, it was a hard piece of work until he was able to behave like I demanded it. Now of all times, just when everything was absolutely perfect, you have to lose control" Edward complained.

"I´m sorry" Caius said again and right then, he looked way more distressed than I have ever thought possible.

"Certainly, I am going to miss his skills but I´m rather sure that your current dog is also well trained, isn´t he?"

"He´s not like Jacob, but you may have him if you want to." Caius immediately answered. I should have been glad, but I was too angry to be joyful. He has lied to Jake all the time and I doesn´t want to live a lie. Maybe I should just follow Jakes example and annoy some vampire until he would kill me, at least it would be over then.

Edward made a few steps in my direction and examined me from tip to toe before he turned towards Caius again. "I´ll take him and interpret this as your way of making amends. But there are no guaranties that something like today, won´t happen again. I don´t trust you any longer and I don´t want to waste my time with teaching this dog when there is the risk, to lose the pet as soon as you´ll have a bad day again. How do you want to solve this problem?"

If it wouldn´t be utterly impossible, I´d say Caius winced, maybe Edward has touched a sore spot. What came next was unbelievable and my eyes were filled with tears again, because Jake wasn´t here with me, he would have been so happy to hear this words.

"I don´t want ill-feelings between our families, so take the mutt and go home!" As if that was exactly what Edward has waited for, he turned on his heels and after a loud "C´mon dog" I followed him obediently. Suddenly he stopped, turned around to look at the king one last time and said "If you don´t mind, Jasper will sign the papers for the mutt!"

I wondered why we went in the wrong direction, his rooms were in the east wing but he went straight towards the opposite side of the building. As soon as we were out of earshot, he stopped and this time his expression was full of pain and concern, even his hands were trembling slightly when he laid them on my shoulders.

"Listen! Go to my room, on my desk you´ll find my billfold and my cell phone, then go to the bedroom and fetch the book on the left nightstand. Oh and get dressed properly, you´ll find enough shirts in the closet; Take also some shirts and pants with you and come to the vehicle hall as fast as possible. Got that?"

"Yes master" I answered and raced through the palace to get the desired items. The hope to let Volterra behind me quickened my steps and I arrived at his apartment in no time, I found everything at the described spots and hurried towards the meeting-point only minutes later.

Already from a distance I heard the heated discussion between the two brothers, Jasper was apparently just as surprised over the current happenings as I was. "You´ve told me that you love him, how could you be so cold? Why doesn´t it grieves you at all that your boyfriend has died?" he asked when I arrived.

Just when Edward opened his mouth to answer Jaspers question, the door of the small building next to the palace swung open and a black SUV with darkened windows emerged. "Alec has lied. It was all a lie!" he finally admitted and Jasper gave me a puzzled look before we both followed Edward towards the huge vehicle.

The driver pulled out of the car and said "The guards on the door are informed, they won´t stop you!"

"Thank you Eric and tell Alec how much I appreciate his help. We owe him a lot." Edward said and climbed on the backseat of the car. With a shrug Jasper took the driver's seat and I stood on the other side next to the passenger door indecisive if I was allowed to sit in the front. But then Jasper opened the door and Edward hissed "Get into that damned car Embry" so I get in and put the bag I had packed in Edwards room, to my feet.

Jasper started the engine and a few minutes later we crossed the city boundary. Only now, when the tension has slightly faded, I was curious enough to react on Edwards constant murmuring, so I cast a glance at the backseat. My heart skipped a few beats and I gasped for breath when I realized what I was seeing. Edward wasn´t alone like I have thought he would be and his whispering wasn´t a sign of insanity! Now I understood why he wasn´t sad about Jacobs death, he must have known it all the time!

The boy in Edwards arms was now semiconscious and he even smiled when the first thing he saw was the relieved face of his master; or shall I say boyfriend?


	22. On the way home

Jacobs POV

When I came to consciousness again, I lay on a soft, comfortable bed, a cozy blanket was wrapped around me, it was warm and pleasant to lie there with closed eyes. The pain was almost gone and I felt healthy and well-rested, though still not ready to open my eyes.

I listened to the noises around me, there were two people breathing but only one of them had a heartbeat and I guessed this one has to be Embry. The other person in the room was without a doubt my master, my vampire, my love; I could feel his presence.

The weird dream I have had was still on my mind and I almost chuckled at the absurdity. We have been in a car and Edward had held me in his arm, but why should I have been in a car, I couldn´t leave Volterra and it would be stupid to drive within the city walls. He has whispered sweet little nothings and in between he has said that I would be free now. It has been a nice dream; sadly it would never become reality.

I didn´t know where exactly we were at the moment, it doesn´t smell like our apartment and the bed was a bit softer than ours, but it wasn´t important as long as I knew, that he was by my side. He held my left hand between his cold ones and it felt good to be near him. I just wondered how long he was already doing this.

"Ever since we have arrived in the hotel, so since almost fourteen hours." I was startled by his answer; not because I´ve been asleep for such a long time, rather because he answered at all. Damn, he shouldn´t be able to hear my thoughts! And from which hotel was he speaking of? My eyes flew open and I looked straight into his relieved face and my anger disappeared immediately.

"Where are we?" I asked after looking around.

The unfamiliar room was smaller than our bedroom, the wallpapers and carpets, should have been renewed years ago and the tiny window was hidden behind a dirty, grey curtain. The furniture has also seen its best days long ago and one thing was absolutely clear; my master shouldn´t be in such a rotten fleabag.

I also spotted Embry in a corner of the room; he has curled up in the only chair and seemed to be fast asleep. It must have been a long day for all of them.

"We are in a lousy hotel in Milano." He replied as if this would be obvious. First I thought he´s making fun of me but he remained absolutely serious, so maybe he really wasn´t kidding.

"Why?"

"You needed a place to recover before we are flying home and in better hotels the stuff would have asked questions when they are confronted with an unconscious boy" he explained.

"Home?" I didn´t even know where he was at home; we have never talked about it, because it would have made it only worse for him, to live apart from his family, he would have missed them all the more. On the other hand, he also didn´t know where I had lived when I was a child, it hurt too much to be reminded on the life I had lost long ago.

"Where else? My whole family is looking forward to finally meet you!" he said with a joyful smile on the lips. His smile only faded slightly, when he realized that my whole body tensed up at his reply. "You don´t have to worry honey, they are going to love you and soon you´ll be a part of our family."

As if something like this would ever happen! The little he has told me about his family or what I have overheard when he was talking on the phone wasn´t enough to get a clear picture of them. I knew that he has another brother besides Jasper and also two sisters, his dad was working as a doctor in a hospital and his mom was a goodhearted woman. Edward loved his parents and siblings, but Jasper had already tried to bite me and maybe another member of the family is going to do the same; maybe wolf-blood would fit into their diet, after all I was only half human. I didn´t want to ask Edward about it, at least not now so I asked instead

"What´s with Embry?" I was grateful that he was here, too. Nevertheless I wondered what Edward has planned for my friends future.

The vampire shrugged "I don´t know. You should ask him what he is going to do next?"

I glanced at the sleeping form in the chair and nodded "I´m going to ask him, as soon as he is awake."

Edward grinned and brought his lips near to my ear, then he whispered "He isn´t sleeping, he is eavesdropping every word since you´re woken." Before he raised his head again he gave me a few pecks on neck and cheeks then he said in his regular loudness "May I leave you alone for a few minutes? I have to find Jasper and I need to call the airline to book us seats for the next possible flight."

"But only a few minutes!" I returned his smile, certainly he really has to do those things but his main-reason was to give me the possibility to a private talk with Embry.

As soon as the vampire has left the room Embry jumped up from his chair and hopped onto my bed where he pulled me into a strong embrace and I squeaked in surprise of his strength. "Let me breath, Em!"

He let go of me and grinned sheepishly "I thought I would never hear your voice again! I´m so glad that you´re not dead Jake!"

I couldn´t believe that I should have been so badly injured, I have survived so much worse than a few kicks and I felt absolutely fit by now. "What has happened in Volterra?" I asked nervously "Why aren´t we still there?"

Hastily he told me about the happenings I had missed and I couldn´t help but wonder what would have happened without Alecs help. "Your master has been so calm, so absolutely unaffected by your death and now again he acts as if he would love you. You can´t trust him, all his showing of affection is just fake." He ended his story.

"If I would have died, he would have tried to kill Caius. Probably Alec has told him to act as if he doesn´t care, it was the only way to get you out of Caius range, too." I tried to convince him.

"I was there all the time" Embry replied through gritted teeth "Alec has said not a single word to your master!"

I chuckled "They didn´t have to talk. Edward is a mind reader and Alec is aware of that fact, he just had to think the things, he needed to tell Ed. Don´t think badly of him any longer, he has just done what was best for the two of us. We are save now and everything will be better from now on."

"Save? He is bringing us from one house full of vampires to another; why should it be better there? Well maybe they´ll be nicer than the king but we are still slaves and obviously this will not change anytime soon." He hissed

"He has promised to grant us liberty and he will keep his promise." I stated but Embry only shook his head and pointed to the nightstand besides the bed. My confidence began to totter when I discovered the brand-new, silvery collar on the small table, my left hand inevitably glided over the scar on my neck before I took hold of the expensive looking neckband.

"We will never be free!" Embry said wearily but I knew it better. He would be free anyway and if Edward would decide to keep me it was in order for me, I haven´t the desire to leave him. Though I wasn´t looking forward to wear the chain again.

The moment when we heard footsteps on the corridor, Embry leaped from the bed and went back to the greenish leather armchair where he had slept before.

Edward looked stressed when he entered the room but he smiled when he found me sitting upright on the bed, instead of sleeping again. His smile instantly vanished when I opened my outstretched hand and whispered only one word "Why?"

"I am sorry, I know you hate to wear this stupid collar and I swear it is just for the flight; sadly it´s necessary because you have no passport but only a document to identify you as my property." He turned towards Embry and explained "With you it´s the same, as soon as we are arriving on the airport of Seattle, you can take them off forever."

"Is your family in Seattle? Are we going to stay there?"

"Actually not, it´s easier for us to live in an area with better hunting grounds; Seattle is just the nearest airport, our final destination is a small town in the Olympic Mountains called Forks."

I gasped and Embry even broke out in tears, on instinct I got up and hugged my sobbing friend while Edward was watching our strange reaction in silence. Though he must have been reading Embrys mind, because suddenly I heard him murmur something of LaPush and wolves. I looked up at my master and mouthed "Thank you" before I turned back to the still weeping boy.

Edward was unusual silent and I almost forgot that he was still in the room with us, the only things I thought of was that we were going home and that Embry would soon see his family again. Only a sharp knock on the door made me raise my head again, Jasper did not come in, he just informed us, that we will have to set off soon, if we want to get to the airport in time.

Since our only luggage was a small backpack, we were ready to leave the seedy building a few moments later. When we were almost at the airport, I realized that Edward hasn´t said a word since he had found out about our origin; I have been too overwhelmed with joy for Embry, that I haven´t noticed his worried expression.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly and wondered what may bother him.

"I´m fine" he answered but he doesn´t sound convincing and he not even looked at me, instead he stared out of the window as if there would be something really interesting to see. "Are you sure that there is nothing, you want to talk about?" I tried it again but he just nodded.

Five minutes later Jasper drove into the parking garage of the airport and soon he has found a place to park the huge car. Jasper and Embry had already left the car when Edward turned towards me with an apologetic look; in his hands he held the hated neck-band. Even though Edward has promised it would be the last time I have to wear it, I felt like he would take away the little bit of freedom he had given me in Volterra. I wasn´t used to the cold, uncomfortable collar anymore and when he closed it around my neck, it was as if suddenly a switch inside my head was flipped.

Edwards POV:

I have lied to Jacob, I wasn´t fine at all; it has never crossed my mind that he would possibly leave me, as soon as he has the option to go home to his family. Of course I was glad that he could see them again, but I couldn´t stand the idea that he would decide to live with them.

In the last weeks Jake hasn´t cared to shut me out of his mind most of the time, but since his mental shield was up again, I only knew, what Embry was thinking about LaPush and his longing to be finally at home. What if Jacob thought the same? I couldn´t imagine to be without him ever again, but if his feelings doesn´t run as deep as my own it was definitely possible that I would lose him.

In a few short hours I would have to deal with his decision, but no matter how he decides, it wouldn´t change my love for him. Nevertheless I almost hoped that there would be something wrong with our papers and they won´t let us into the aircraft. However it wasn´t a problem to get through the passport control and to be honest, that was what I had expected. The officials only looked over our papers and the documents for the boys before they gave us the green light to enter the waiting area.

On our way to the gate Jake and Embry held their heads down and followed us in a befitting distance and while we were waiting for the boarding they kneeled down at our feet instead of sitting down on one of the empty chairs next to us. It was embarrassing to treat them in that way but we had to keep on acting, until we would be on the save ground of Seattle.

When we finally entered the plane, they remained standing in the small alley between the seats until I commanded them, to sit down. I felt terrible and I knew my brother was horrified to witness their submissiveness. I feared that every bit of trust Jake has developed in the last months, was gone within the second I have closed his collar. He looked exactly like on the day when I have first met him, sad, intimidated and insecure; I wondered if this would be too much for his already low self-esteem and if all his moderate progress would be lost again.

During the flight the stewardess were charming and very obliging towards Jasper and me, but they ignored the two boys on the opposite site of the gangway completely. I would have preferred to sit beside Jacob, to tell him that everything will be fine and that I love him even if he doesn´t see it in the moment but it was unusual enough to let our slaves fly in the cabin instead of putting them into the cargo area and I didn´t want to draw extra attention on us.

I was conflicted. On the one hand was the longing to keep him in my arms and lavish him with kisses and on the other hand the fear, to make it all the harder for him if I do just that; in the end it was Jasper who made the decision when he suddenly hissed "God damn, I can´t stand this any longer! I feel already bad enough and your dejection doesn´t make it easier for me to recover, I need a bit of happiness right now." Out of the blue, he stood up and after a brief moment of hesitation he commanded "Jacob, sit beside your master!"

They swapped their seats and Jasper relaxed instantly when Embrys excitement and joyfulness flooded his mind and covered his own feelings. Jake didn´t look at me, he just stared at the backside of the seat before him and at first I believed he did it because it is forbidden for slaves' to look around but soon I realized that he had other reasons.

He was pale, his face was even slightly greenish, beads of sweat were sparkling on his forehead and he was trembling. Obviously he was airsick and I cursed myself that I haven´t noticed sooner, that my poor wolf wasn´t feeling well at all. Why haven´t he said a word, I wondered but almost instantly I knew the answer, even if I didn´t like it – slaves aren´t allowed to speak without permission and right now he followed exactly this damned codex.

I ordered a glass full of water and a moist cloth for Jacob, the stewardess scrutinized me skeptical but after a quick side glance towards the boy next to me she hurried to get me what I wanted – even if she did it mostly because she had no desire to clean up the possible mess afterwards. I hated her for what she was thinking but for Jakes sake, I held back, every harsh comment and I was glad when he even managed not to vomit on the remaining way.

On our intermediate landing in New York we sat down in a quiet corner where I tried to talk with Jacob but our talk was rather one-sided, no matter what I said he remained silent and replied only at direct questions and even then only with short replies like "Yes master!" or "I am sorry, master!" I was seriously worried about his mental state by now.

I begged Jazz and Embry to buy some sandwiches and a coke for Jake, not only because I thought it would sooth his rebelling stomach if he would eat something but also because I hoped that he would maybe talk to me when we would be alone - It didn´t work. When the others came back he ignored the food and in the end I had to command him to eat one of the sandwiches. It seemed to me, as if he has completely blocked out the last months, as if nothing would have changed since the day he has been given to me.

On the flight to Seattle I sat beside him again, but this time, I didn´t care what the other passengers may think, I took his hand and doesn´t let go of it until we had to leave the aircraft. Alice already awaited us and of course she hugged and kissed Jasper first, then she hugged me too and smiled at the two boys, even if they couldn´t see it since they both were staring at the concrete floor.

"I´m glad that you´re finally back home, I have missed you Eddy!" she stated happily as she pulled me in her arms for the second time. "I´ve missed you, too" I responded and hold her close a few moments more, when I let go of her, she glanced at Jacob and asked quietly "So he is the one who has stolen your heart, am I right?"

"He is the one I love" I confirmed and was taken by surprise, when Jake suddenly grasped my hand and squeezed it lightly. This touch was the first sign of affection he has shown, since he has fallen back into his old behaviors. For an instant, I even thought I´ve seen him smiling and maybe it was the first step, to get my lovely, bold, cute boyfriend back. I was more than delighted.

Alice seemed to share my opinion, because she literally beamed, when she glanced at our linked hands "Too bad that I can´t see your future, but maybe it will be nice to get surprised from time to time." She turned on her heels and walked towards the parking lot, while we were following her, I had a sudden inspiration how her gift could help me, just because it doesn´t work on shape-shifters.

My sister had borrowed Emmetts Jeep because we wouldn´t fit into her Ferrari and while we climbed in the car I casually asked "Do you see me in your visions?"

Her smile became even happier when she shook her head "Not, since you are with him." That was exactly what I needed to know and I dared to hope again.

As soon as we all sat in the car, Jasper besides Alice in the front and myself between the two boys on the backseat, she started the engine and we were on our way home. Jacob looked out of the window in silence but Embry started to wriggle impatiently on his seat, soon after we have left Seattle behind us. My sister had a lot of questions but she was wise enough to keep them to herself for the time being and chatted instead with her husband.

Suddenly a brief touch on my right arm drew my attention on Embry, he was nervous and it was obvious that it has cost him quite an effort to act against the rules when he asked "Are you going to keep your promise?"

I must have looked a bit confused, because Embry sighed and put a hand at his neck; immediately I realized that he still wore the collar, I have been so involved with my own thoughts, that I had completely forgotten to remove them. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I stuttered while I was searching the keys in my pocket, though I only found those for Jacobs chain. "Jasper have you gotten a key when you signed the papers for Embry?" I asked after my search remained unsuccessful.

It took a load off my mind when my brother nodded and handed the key to Embry; with flying fingers the boy opened his neck-band, rolled down the window and tossed the collar as far as possible away. "I guess you want to have this, too" Jasper suggested as he handed the deed of ownership to the baffled wolf. In no time the document was torn into small pieces, which were also flying out of the window only moments later.

Jacob observed the cheery acting of his friend with interest and when I finally unlocked his own collar he followed the lead and also opened his window. Though, he wasn´t as happy as I thought he would be, when he get rid of the symbol, that has marked him as a slave.

Through the open windows we could smell the ocean and the typical scent of the woods around us. Embry stretched his head out of the window and inhaled the familiar odor of his long missed homeland whereas Jacob slowly approached to me until he was able, to lean his head at my shoulder.

We were almost in Forks when Embry got even more agitated "Wolves!" he cheered excited "Do you smell them Jake? We are nearly at home! You should be happy mate; we are going to see our families soon!"

In the meantime Jacob clung at my arm and looked unhappy, as I have it done so many times before, I petted his head and hoped it would sooth him. "He is scared" Jasper said in his mind "Though obviously you are not the reason for his fear, he likes your touch."

"Stop" Embry suddenly interrupted our silent conversation "please let us run the last part; it has been ages since I was in my wolf-form for the last time and it isn´t far to the reservation. It would be so much fun, to race through the forest, don´t you think Jake?"

Alice killed the engine and instantly Embry get off the car, outside he waited impatiently for Jacob "Are you coming along?" he asked, when Jake doesn´t follow him straight away.

No one had seen Jacobs reaction coming; suddenly he changed his position and sat on my lap, he slung his arms around my neck and looked at me with watery eyes "Keep me! Don´t force me to go! Please let me stay with you, I promise to be a good boy! I´ll do whatever you want, just don´t send me away!" he whined and all I could do was to close my arms around him because I was too deeply moved to speak.

Even if it may seem selfish, in that moment, I was the happiest man ever. Jacob wouldn´t leave me, he has chosen to stay at my side, even though he was a free man now. Still too stirred to speak, I captured his mouth with a deep, breathtaking kiss and only when he drew back to gasp for air I whispered "Stay with me Lovey, without you I would be lost!"


	23. Too much for one day

Jacob:

I was completely in submissive mode as we entered the airport and I knew that Edward was bothered by my behavior even if I did exactly, what he has told me to do. Though, I am not blind; I recognized his pained expression, every time he looked at me but there was nothing I could do to ease his tension. He couldn´t command me, to act like a perfect slave should do and then wonder, why I doesn´t show any affection towards him.

At least, the flight gave me enough time to consider my options and to make a decision about my future. I would stay with Edward in any case.

For years I have desired to get my freedom back, I have never given up the hope, that someday this wish would come true, but now, as it should finally become reality, it scared the living daylights out of me.

Embry would go back to his family but I have nowhere to go. Of course I could also knock on my parents door, but I wasn´t convinced that they would let me in, probably they wouldn´t recognize me at all. I mean, they have lost their little boy long ago and in their mind would still be the image of me in the age of seven. How should they be able to compare that picture with my current appearance?

And even if they would welcome me with open arms, I didn´t know what to tell them. Honesty was absolutely ineligible, because my parents should never know the truth about my life. I´d have to hide my scars and lie to them about my past, all the time because if they would ever discover that I am a slave, that I have been a pet for my former master and even worse his favorite sex-toy, they would be utterly disgusted.

They would be ashamed for me; they would realize that I am worthless and that they couldn´t love a broken man like me. In the end they would probably send me away. No, there was no way that I would risk to lose them a second time. I´d rather keep them in mind as the loving people they have been in my short childhood even if my memory was maybe betraying me. To be honest, I didn´t remember much of the time before I was brought to Volterra, I guess I have suppressed the memories for too long.

With Edward it was different, he already knew the worst things about me but it didn´t bother him that I am far below his rank, and he has always been kind and respectful towards me. In Volterra he has even told me that he loves me and maybe it has been true at that time, but I couldn´t know if it would still be now.

It doesn´t matter if he would still love me or not, if his choice on possible lovers wasn´t limited any longer; maybe, there was even someone waiting for him, someone he has never told me about. I´d love him forever and it wouldn´t make a difference, if he would be my lover, friend or master.

It may sound weird, but I´d almost prefer to stay his slave. My feelings for him were still the same and of course I was still hoping that nothing between us has to change but it was more than unlikely that our relationship would work in the real world. As his slave, I would have a place to live, he would dress and feed me and I would be able to be near him and what should I want more?

Just after our arrival on the airport of Seattle we met Edwards sister and from the first moment on, I liked the little, moony looking girl. I was fascinated by her gracile movements and somehow she reminded me on the ballerina-music-box I´ve seen in a gift shop in Volterra.

Further, I was really glad that they have sent a woman to fetch us from the airport. I knew that even this fragile looking girl was much stronger than I, but in my experience women were mostly less dangerous than men and that was another reason to like her company.

Of course I didn´t really speak with her, after all, she and Jasper had a lot to talk about and besides there was so much to see, I couldn´t get enough of the scenery. For years I was not even allowed to leave the palace and I couldn´t believe it when Edward has taken me into the city of Volterra. I´ve thought it couldn´t get any better, so now, it was just overwhelming not to be surrounded by high walls, for the first time in ages.

Embrys sudden plea attracted my attention and I watched closely the following happenings. He was delighted when he throws his collar and only moments later, little pieces of paper out off the open window. When Edward finally removed my collar he whispered in my ear "You are a free man now, honey" and obviously everyone expected me, to be equally enthusiastic and excited as Embry. I tried to mirror his actions and pretended to throw the collar away, too. In truth I stuffed it into my pants pocket; I wanted to keep it, just in case.

Even without the chain as a visible sign of my state, Edward was still my rightful owner. Either I was the only one who noticed that he has kept the deed of ownership, or the others have noticed it and just doesn´t interfere. Maybe, my master has simply forgotten about it and for me it made no difference; I wanted to be his, anyway.

Out of the blue a strange but at the same time familiar scent reached my nostrils, though I couldn´t tell immediately where it was coming from. I needed a few minutes more, to realize that we were almost in LaPush and that the smell was a mix from the trees, flowers and animals in the forest, the fresh salty breeze of the ocean and the faint but nevertheless remarkable odor of other wolves.

When Alice stopped the car, I nearly freaked out. What if they expected me to accompany Embry? What if Edward would command me to go? There was no more time to waste; if I wanted to stay with my vampire I had to act quickly. "Keep me! Don´t force me to go! Please let me stay with you. I promise to be a good boy! I´ll do whatever you want! Just don´t send me away!" I begged while I was clinging at him and finally I got what I wanted, when he told me to stay at his side.

The pain and fear I´ve seen in Edwards expression during the last hours vanished and he covered my face with happy kisses while the others were staring at us with open mouths.

"Are you completely insane Jake?" Embry yelled "How could you ask him to keep you? Why do you promise him to be good? You´re not his slave any longer and maybe this is your only chance to leave them."

I climbed from Edwards lap, though I doesn´t let go of him entirely; I still clung firmly at his arm. "Belief it or not but I don´t want to leave him." I stated, but my words didn´t count for Embry.

He tried again to convince me "What is with your parents? Don´t you want to see them again?"

When I shook my head, even Edward looked confused "I can´t face them. Maybe someday, but definitely not now, I´m not ready yet."

"But Jake…" Embry started a new try but was interrupted by Edward "You´ve heard him. He won´t accompany you, so maybe you should just say goodbye and go home without him."

I stepped out of the car to hug my friend goodbye "Try to understand me. I´ll come to see you, when I´m ready to face my past." I promised "give me just a few weeks to adjust to the new circumstances."

I couldn´t understand why Embry still not trusted my vampire, has Edward not proven that he wasn´t like the mad vampires in Volterra? Has he forgotten that without him, he would still share Caius´ bed? Obviously my best friend ignored all the good things Edward has ever done. "Reconsider your decision! You are a free wolf now and you shouldn´t want to live consolidated with our natural enemy."

While I shook my head again, because I realized, that it doesn´t matter what I was saying, since he would never understand my reasons, he was glaring at Edward. Suddenly the vampire stood next to him, Edward growled loudly while his hand was gripping Embrys throat "Try it and I swear you´ll regret it!"

Jasper and I acted at once, while Jazz grasped his brothers´ arm and forced him to loosen his grip on Embrys neck; I was begging him to stop. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nibbled on his earlobe before I whispered. "Please let him go, there is nothing he can say or do to change my mind. I´ll stay with you anyway, I would never leave you, I love you Edward. But please don´t hurt him."

It was only the second time that I confessed my love to him, I have said the three words just once before and that was in the night when we first slept with each other and I knew that Edward longed to hear me saying these words again. The attack ended as sudden as it has started, when Edward drew back his hand abruptly and Embry sunk on his knees, struggling for air, though his eyes were sparkling with fury when he gazed at us again.

"You are beyond help! So, stay with your leech, but don´t forget that I have warned you." Embry turned around and walked away from us. Jasper stood behind Edward and held him in place to prevent a new attack and I remained between the two men, which were the most important persons for me, my best friend and my boyfriend. "Two weeks!" Em said over his shoulder before his body suddenly exploded and instead of the boy a huge grey wolf raced into the forest.

I watched his transformation in disbelieve, it seemed to be so natural for him; for me it has always been hard to change in my other form when Caius has commanded me to shift. Though maybe it was just so difficult because it was forced on me and it would be completely different when I would try it now. Certainly I will try it, but of course not right away, there were more important things at the moment.

"Would you please take your hands away Jazz!?" Edward said calmly "I won´t go after him!"

Jasper let go of him, but he still looked alarmed "It wouldn´t be very smart to follow him, anyway. He´s probably already on Quileute territory, which means that Sams pack is protecting him now. You don´t stay a chance against them"

"What was on his mind that made you so angry?" I asked shyly "And what is in two weeks?"

Edward sighed "He is going to inform the tribe elders that I keep you prisoner if you don´t show up within the next two weeks. He thinks that you´re too intimidated to follow your instincts and that you just want to be with me, because you feel obliged to do so."

"You know that he is wrong, don´t you?" I took his hand and interlaced our fingers while I was looking him in the eye.

He nodded hesitantly "I know."

"Oh c´mon boys, everything will be fine" Alice said with her singing voice "and if you´re done with your chitchat, I´d suggest that you come back into the car now; after all, the others are awaiting you."

Hand in hand we went to the jeep and took our seats again and just like I´ve done it before, I huddled up close to Edward "Do you think your family will accept me?" I asked quietly.

"They will love you!" he replied and Jasper added "I am sorry that I´ve lost self-control but the rest of our family is completely content with our vegetarian lifestyle; so you don´t have to be frightened. They won´t bite you and I´ll keep distance until I feel confident, not to make the same mistake again."

Their words didn´t ease my sudden tension though Edwards tight embrace and Jaspers gift were really helping me to relax a little. Only when the house we would live in came into view I got nervous again and when Alice killed the engine directly in front of the building where a man built like a bull was already waiting, I got really worried.

"That´s just Emmett, he may look like a bad guy but in truth he is only a big kid." Edward reassured me in a low voice before he left the car to hug his brother. With a wide grin on his face the big guy whirled him around and my boyfriend squeaked surprised. I couldn´t help but snicker, it looked just too funny.

"Good to see you bro!" Emmett said when he put his brother back on the ground. I stood between Alice and Jasper and waited that Edward would introduce us, but before he was able to say something at all, the most beautiful vampire girl I´ve ever seen, flung her arms around his neck.

I knew that she was his sister, but nevertheless I was extremely jealous as she kissed his cheeks and whispered something in his ear that was too low for me to hear. I didn´t know her one bit, but I didn´t like her from this first moment. I should be the only one to kiss this man!

"Originally she was supposed to be his mate but even as it never clicked between them, I was damned jealous when she was even near him in the beginning!" Only then, I realized that I was staring at the blonde vampire and that Emmett stood where Jasper has been just a second before. My heartbeat quickened and I took a step closer to Alice, which laid her arm on my shoulder and gave it a soothing squeeze.

"I am not jealous" I whispered and in my mind I added; I have no right to react in such a possessive way.

"Then don´t look at my wife as if you would want to rip her head of any moment." He was still grinning but since I didn´t know him I wanted to play safe, so I made another step away from him.

While I was observing Edward and his sister again, Emmetts view was pinned on me. "Are you scared of me?" he asked out of the blue. Unable to speak, I just nodded nervously and looked bashfully on the ground.

"Why?" he asked perplexed. I didn´t know what to reply and so I was truly grateful when Alice answered for me.

"Idiot, he is a shape-shifter, so you´re his natural enemy. And by the way, how many nice vampires do you think he has met until now? Even Jazz has tried to feed from him, isn´t it logical then, that he´s intimidated by a guy like you?"

"I haven´t thought on that, sorry mate!" he said sheepishly "I am just not accustomed to frightened wolves. Jamie is always…"

Unexpectedly Edward kicked him in the shin and Emmett winced in surprise "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You´ve scared my sweetheart!" he stated and wrapped his arms around me in a securing manner. I relaxed instantly but nevertheless I wondered why Edward hasn´t reacted sooner.

"I´ve already apologized for that!" he replied huffy "You have never been that sensitive when it comes to Jamie!"

Edward growled and his grip around me tightened to an almost painful pressure, suddenly Emmett's eyes widened in surprise "He doesn´t know it, does he?"

My vampire shook his head and replied "There is nothing to know!"

I have listened to them in silence but then I was too curious to keep quiet any longer so I asked "Who is Jamie?"

"His ex" "A friend" both vampires answered my question simultaneous and to make the situation even shittier Edwards parents had chosen exactly this moment to join us.

When his father approached us, I pressed myself against Edward and hide my face on the crook of his neck. I´ve seen the older vampire so many times before, of course not in person, but on the picture in Caius study and I couldn´t belief that a man, who was a friend of the king could be a good person himself.

Edward stroked up and down my spine while he was talking with his parents, the voice of his mother sounded so kind and motherly that I risked to glimpse at her, but this little moment was already too much. Carlisle gasped for air as he got a sneak peek of me and I clung even firmer on my vampire.

"Would you please look at me?" the blonde man asked and encouraged by a whispered "Just do it" from Edward, I raised my head though I couldn´t bring myself to look him in the eye.

"I guess I know now why Caius was so addicted to him" he said and curiously I looked up at him even though his words were addressed to Edward. Whether I have moved my head too fast or for some other reason, I suddenly became giddy.

I was clearly unable to cope with all this; it was simply too much for one day. My best friend wanted to force me to go back to a life and to people that I barely remembered and he even dares to threaten my vampire. I came to know that maybe there was another man in Edwards's life and then to top all of that, his father asserted to know why Caius has always been so obsessed with me. Oh and not to forget, I was almost a free man now.

As said, too much has changed in the last 24 hours and obviously I wasn´t as fit as I have thought because suddenly everything went black.


	24. Part of the family?

My blackout only lasted a few moments and Edward has caught me before I hit the ground, so I found myself in his arms now, while he was carrying me towards the house in bridal style. As he carried me through the doorsill he smiled at me and joked "Usually, that´s done only after the wedding."

I returned the smile but I hoped that he really meant it as a joke, because no matter how much I love him, I would never marry someone; not even him. I was bound to him anyhow and that has to be enough.

"You don´t have to carry me, I can walk by myself" I told him when we reached the living-room.

"I know, but I like it when you´re so close to me." He replied, but he put my feet back on the ground nevertheless.

An unexpected smell came through the door at the opposite site of the hallway and I sniffed again because I thought, I´ve just imagined it. "I know, it´s pretty unusual for our kind, but Esme loves cooking. She became absolutely excited when Jasper informed us that they would bring you here." Alice told me "Finally someone, who is able to enjoy her creations."

"Edward, would you guide your friend in the kitchen? He must be starving by now." I heard Esmes voice from another room.

"We´re coming mom." He called and together we went into the kitchen where the table was filled with various dishes. I just stood there and stared at the mouth-watering food in front of me, it must have been a lot of work to prepare this meal and I didn´t know how to react properly. A simple thank you, wouldn´t be enough and in addition I didn´t know how to address her correctly. I didn´t want to make mistakes on my first day here and until now, no one has told me to eat; so I kept my mouth shut and remained standing next to Edward. Though, my stomach betrayed me and growled loudly in anticipation.

"Don´t be shy honey, just sit down and enjoy your meal." Edward encouraged me. I took a seat and he sat down on the chair beside me, the other Cullens also joined us a few seconds later. We would have looked like a normal family, enjoying their lunch together, if there wouldn´t be the fact that I was the only one eating.

At first I was nervous because the whole family was watching me but luckily they soon lost their interest in me and started to chat about this and that; except for Edwards mother who was still focused on me.

Since Lasagna has been my favorite dish in the Italian Restaurant where we have eaten so many times, I was curious if it would taste different, when it was homemade. It really tasted different, it was indescribable and a soft moan escaped my lips. Esme beamed at me. "That´s the best I have ever eaten Mrs. Cullen"

"It´s Esme for you." She corrected me smiling "You´re my son´s boyfriend, so you are from now on part of our family."

Edward has told me that his mother was a wonderful and kind woman but I haven´t expected that she or one of the others would accept me so easily. "Thank you Esme" I said and I meant therewith not only for the meal.

I was too distracted with the delicious food, to follow the conversation between the vampires but then I noticed Edwards's sudden tension and as I focused more on their words, I realized that they were talking about me.

"So, Caius had a crush on that boy but that neither explains his obsession with Jacob nor the way, he has treated my wolf." Edward noted. Hidden beneath the table I laid my hand on his leg to calm him; though, I wondered why it was so important for him to know Caius reasons since it didn´t really matter for me.

"It wasn´t just a crush, they were deeply in love but it was a complicated relationship and it ended with a broken heart." Carlisle fell silent again but I guess that he still talked to Edward in his thoughts.

"Don´t you think Jacob should know this too?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at me hesitantly, obviously he hasn´t planed to involve me in their conversation. "First I have to clarify something. In former times Caius has been completely different to the man he is now. He was kind and respectful to everyone and he was a joyful, lovingly person. To be honest, sometimes you even remind me on him Edward; on the friend I´ve lost long ago, you´re exactly like him in some ways."

Edward growled, at the comparison with Caius but his father ignored him and kept on talking.

"Then Caius fall head over heels in love with a young Quileute and since the boy returned his feelings they became lovers. They seemed to be made for each other, but it wasn´t their destiny to have a happy ever after. After only ten happy months together, the wolf imprinted on a beautiful Quileute girl and even though he has really loved Caius, he couldn´t fight the power of the imprint for longer than a few more weeks."

It was a mystery to me, how someone could have fallen in love with that man, but maybe he was really different at that time. Though when they were deeply in love, like Carlisle had said, why wasn´t their love strong enough to survive? And what the hell means that he has imprinted? The girl had no right to mark him; maybe I should ask Edward later about it.

"I have never seen him that miserable as on the day, when Ephraim told him that he can´t be with him anymore. It was hard for both of them but in the end, the longing for his imprint was stronger than his love for Caius. My brother was heartbroken and there was nothing he could do to get his truelove back."

"Carlisle, you don´t have to tell us his whole life story, so please come to the point!" Edward said impatiently.

"He was never the same after that day. He vowed to give his heart away never again, so he could never be hurt in that way again. He started to repress his feelings and during the years, his heart turned into stone."

What has this to do with me? Why had I to pay for something that happened long before I was even born? When I noticed that Carlisle looked at me, I lowered my eyes instantly, he still scared me and alone his presence intimidated me.

"As I saw you outside, I thought at first that you´re standing next to Ephraim. Your Jacob looks a lot like his ancestor."

"You mean he saw his former lover in Jacob?" Esme asked interested.

"Perhaps fate has given him a second chance when it brought Jacob in his life." The blond vampire replied and his words let a cold shiver ran down my back. Maybe, he believes that it was my fault that it didn´t work, maybe he thinks that I would have been able to change the king, if I just would have tried it hard enough. Maybe he was even mad at me because I wasn´t good enough to melt Caius cold heart.

"If that´s the case, he has screwed up completely" Edward hissed "besides, in my opinion he hasn´t earned a second chance at all and you would probably say the same if you would have seen, how he has treated Jacob."

"Calm down" I whispered "it doesn´t matter anymore."

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded "You´re right honey, we shouldn´t look back." He smiled when he noticed the meanwhile empty plates on the table and asked amused "Are you still hungry?"

Immediately I blushed, because I was ashamed that I´ve been such a cormorant. I shook my head sheepishly and replied "No, I am full"

Esme and Alice jumped from their chairs simultaneous; each one of them grasped one of my hands to pull me up from my seat. "Great, when you´re finished now, we´ll show you your room."

Edward didn´t look very pleased but they simply ignored him until he stepped in their way. "Are you kidding? We don´t need separate rooms!"

To be honest, I would have loved to have a room for my own. A place just for me; where I could go to, when I want to be alone; where I could think about all the stuff that sometimes bothered me. Though my master was obviously discontented with the idea, not to share a room with me anymore, so I tried not to show him, how I much I desired his permission to get an own room.

"I haven´t said that you need them, but don´t you think Jacob earns a bit more privacy, after he hasn´t a place to call his own, for such a long time?" Esme asked surprised by his reaction.

"He just has to tell me that he wants to be alone and I´ll leave the room for as long as he needs time for himself." Edward has done this in Volterra, but it is not the same as an own room because I wonder permanently, when he would come back.

"That´s not the same" Alice spoke out, what I have just thought "I don´t understand your problem Ed, no one has said that you can´t share a bed with each other, if that´s what is bothering you. Besides, it´s not up to you to decide about this. Jacob, what do you think? Would you like to see the room we´ve prepared for you?"

"Oh, I – I don´t know." I stuttered while I was blushing again. How should I be honest when it would mean to disappoint the man whom I love?

Jasper cleared his throat to draw Edwards's attention and suddenly my master gave in "I´ll show you your room honey."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully, though he must have seen the hope in my eyes because out of the blue he looked hurt.

"Come on, it´s upstairs" he answered and guided me towards the stairs. The two women and Jasper were close behind us but when I started to climb the steps, he turned around and looked at our attendants "If you don´t mind, I want to have a few minutes with my boyfriend."

Jazz seemed as if he wanted to reject Edwards's plea, but Alice laid her hand on his arm to hold him back and a moment later they disappeared and we were alone. Edward opened the first door on the right side and I couldn´t believe what I was seeing.

The room was beautiful. The walls were painted in a light green color that reminded me on fresh grass, the carpet was a shade darker and it looked so fluffy that I couldn't resist touching it instantly. I didn´t notice the classy furnishings, the only piece of furniture I had eyes for was the huge four-poster bed.

The whole room was bathed in the warm, reddish light of the sunset and Edward leaned casually against one of the posts, while the sun let his skin sparkling like diamonds. He looked indescribable attractive and instantly I forgot all the questions that have preyed on my mind; all I wanted was to throw him on the bed and to get him naked quickly.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked ambiguous.

I jumped at him with enough force to overturn him and together we fell onto the bed. He lay under me and opened his mouth to say something but I closed his lips with a kiss and I was surprised by myself that for once, I haven´t hesitated to take what I want.

The kiss deepened gradually, rapidly my pants became unpleasant tight and Edwards's moans were the most arousing sound I´ve ever heard. Suddenly Edward spun us around so he was the one in control. He looked me deep in the eye to ask for permission, even though he knew pretty well that I couldn´t resist his allurement anyhow.

We still lay in bed when someone knocked on the door an hour later, but at least we were covered with a blanket. "Come in Jazz" Edward said bugged. I hide my face under the blanket it was too embarrassing to be naked in the presence of the other vampire.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you; he has received a call from Caius."


	25. Doubt

_We still lay in bed when someone knocked on the door an hour later, but at least we were covered with a blanket. "Come in Jazz" Edward said bugged. I hide my face under the blanket it was too embarrassing to be naked in the presence of the other vampire._

"_Carlisle wants to talk to you; he has received a call from Caius."_

I wondered if Edwards's father has told Caius that I was still alive or if he has kept his mouth shut - even if it was just for Edwards's sake. Maybe, my vampire had similar thoughts, because he was on his feet in an instant and fully dressed a moment later. His good mood was gone completely and he looked rather stressed. "I should have killed that bastard while I had the chance to do it" he muttered and his rage made me even more nervous.

"Do you think your father would betray you?" I asked insecure.

I had expected that Edward would trust his father one hundred percent but apparently I was wrong; though it was Jasper who made me realize the truth when he took in a sharp breath, before my vampire had time to answer my question.

"I´ve trusted him ever since he has changed me but right now I don´t know, if he is on our side. Is it okay for you when I leave you alone for a while?" he asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Of course it is, just go and talk to Carlisle maybe he only wants to tell you that the king still believes that he has killed me."

At least Edward looked a little bit more confident; he crossed the room and kissed me before he left. It took only a few seconds before he was back, he pushed Jasper against the door frame and a deep growl escaped his throat. "Don´t you dare, to come near him!" he hissed and only then I noticed Jaspers pitch black eyes and shuddered involuntary.

"I won´t bite him. Even if I can´t control my thoughts all the time, I´m absolutely in control of my actions." the smaller vampire whimpered while Edward forcefully pinned him against the dark wood.

It was crazy, it was dangerous and maybe it was completely naïve, especially after the incident in Volterra, but somehow I trusted Jasper and I didn´t like the way Edward treated him. Slowly I got up, wrapped the blanket around my body and made a few steps in their direction, just near enough to touch Edwards's outstretched arm.

"You should trust him; after all, he´s your brother and he has promised to keep his distance to me. I believe him and you should do the same."

My master looked at me and sighed, almost instantly he released his brother. Apparently, he preferred to close his arms around me instead "Sorry Jazz, but you know I´m a rather sensitive when it comes to Jake. I have to protect him."

Something in Jaspers mind let Edward tense again, but at least this time he didn´t attack the other vampire and replied through gritted teeth "You don´t have to remind me. I know bloody well what could have happened!"

It was quite frustrating, to witness a conversation between an ordinary person and a mind-reader; it was like you would overhear a phone call. How should I get what they are talking about when only one of them uses his voice? I didn´t like this kind of conversation, especially not when they probably were talking about me.

To be honest, as much as I loved my vampire, I was glad when they were finally gone. The first I did when I was alone in my room was to pick up my clothes which were still spread the ground. Almost automatically I reached in the pocket of my pants and pulled out the golden collar. I looked around in the room and found out that it wasn´t hard to find a good place to hide it; at least I thought that a drawer full of Underpants would be perfect.

I laid the collar on the bottom of the drawer and covered it with the under-ware before I closed the drawer again. Only then I realized that there shouldn´t be any kind of clothing in the dresser, all I owned were the things I wore when we arrived at the house. Curiously I opened another drawer which was filled with socks and in the closet I also discovered shirts and pants, all different in color and cut.

As if it wouldn´t be enough that someone – I guessed it was Alice, because Edward mentioned how much she loved shopping – has bought all that stuff; Even I recognized some of the trademarks and knew she has bought most of the clothes, in that kind of shop I would never see from the inside because the guard on the door wouldn´t let me in.

Obviously I had to get dressed and it wasn´t very tempting to put on the sweaty clothes I had worn since we have left Volterra; so I couldn´t refuse to wear some of the extravagant, new clothes. Upon closer inspection, I spotted at least a few items without an expensive label on it; I emptied a small shelf and filled it with everything I found fairly suitable for me and in the end the shelf was almost half-full.

Only when I was done with the reorganization of the closet, I decided what to wear. My choice fell on grey cargo pants and a dark green turtleneck sweater, which would even hide the scar on my neck.

I was indescribable grateful but nevertheless it felt wrong to be spoiled like that, they shouldn´t waste so much money for me. Suddenly I realized, that I haven´t thanked them yet, neither for the room nor for the new clothes; god, what an ungrateful behavior.

Edward hasn´t told me to stay in my room, but he also hasn´t allowed me to leave it, I was twisted between the two options and in the end the wish to thank Esme and Alice won over my fear to annoy Edward. And if he would be angry when he´ll discover that I left the room without his permission, I´ll make it up to him and afterwards he´ll surely forgive me.

I was irritated as I opened the door, because suddenly I heard Edwards raised voice; he was clearly upset by something. I haven´t heard him before and for an instant I wondered why the room door was kind of sound-proof, what do they think I would do in there to need a soundproof door? After all, I was used to be quiet but I blushed almost instantly, as I remembered, how loud Edwards moaning could be sometimes. At least I knew now, that no one except me would hear him swear and moan while we are in my room.

The sound of the two raised voices was still there and captured my interest. Without thinking on possible consequences' I tiptoed closer to the room where the voices came from. I haven´t intended to eavesdrop but I also wasn´t able to just turn around and go downstairs to Esme, as I had planned originally.

"…you´re blind to see the truth son. Haven´t you told me that my brother has described the boy as a perfect slave? How would you know if his love is real, or if he is still following Caius command to please you? Or maybe you mistake gratefulness for love. Besides, I´m not even convinced that he is able to feel love at all; or do you think he has ever experienced kindness and love in the last nine years?"

"You can´t seriously believe this shit! Jake is…"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Carlisle snapped "I´m just worried that you´ll end up with a broken heart. Even if he truly loves you, someday he´ll imprint on someone and you´ll be left behind. I love you Edward and I don´t want to lose you because of that dog."

I didn´t wait for Edwards reply, instead I turned on my heels and went back into my room where I let myself drop on the soft, green carpet to think about the things I´ve overheard.

Carlisle was wrong, of course I did everything possible to make my vampire happy, but it wasn´t because Caius has told me to fulfill Edwards's desires; I did it because I love him.

From the beginning he has treated me with kindness and respect, he has been the first who has ever kissed me, the first who doesn´t hurt me when we´re having sex – at least he tries, to be gentle. To become his lover, has been the best thing that ever happened to me and nothing would change my feelings for him, not even imprinting.

Originally I wanted to ask Edward what his father has meant with "imprint" but meanwhile I´ve changed my mind. Probably it would be best to ask one of the wolves in LaPush to get a proper explanation; maybe one of them has even experienced it on himself and could tell me how to avoid it. There has to be a possibility, because if imprinting would mean to lose the man I love, it has to be something horrible and I would do everything to prevent this.

Well, as I was forced to visit my family within the next two weeks anyhow, I could at least use the time in LaPush, to ask them a few questions – assumed that they are willing to talk to me at all. It was hard to know that my parents were living just a few miles away from here, harder than I´ve imagined it would be. If I am completely honest to myself, I must confess that I still missed them horribly.

I was jealous at Embry, who was brave enough to face his mom without a moment of hesitation, why on earth couldn´t I be that strong? The worst-case would be that they reject me – it would break my heart, but sooner or later it would happen anyway. Perhaps I should get over and done with as soon as possible; if I just weren´t such a coward! Nevertheless I decided to be brave and to ask Edward if I could visit my family soon; I intended to ask him as soon as he´s back from his talk with Carlisle.

I stood up, opened the window and took a deep breath; I´ve always loved the forests around LaPush and it was intoxicating to smell the scent of the wild nature again; the scent of freedom. Suddenly all I wanted was to be out there; I wanted to lie down on the green grass in front of the house, touch the coarse bark of a nearby tree, taste one of the red wood strawberries I´ve spotted at the edge of the clearing, feel the soft breeze on my skin and most of all I wanted to run.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I felt the strength of my wolf, he longed to break free, heat flowed through my whole body and I was barely able to stop myself from shifting. I still fought against the desire of my wolf when Edward joined me at the window.

From behind he laid his arms around my waist and I leaned back against his chest "How did it go?"

He didn´t reply immediately instead he traced a line of kisses on my neck before he answered my question "Caius still believes you´re dead and my father won´t betray us."

"That´s good news! What else have you talked about?" I asked, curious if he would tell me about Carlisles aversion for me.

"Nothing of importance, we´ve just chatted about this and that."

So it wasn´t important to him what his father has said about our relationship and about my allegedly not existing feelings. Why wasn´t he afraid that Carlisle could be right? He must be completely convinced about my feelings towards him; at least this was the only explanation that came to my mind.

As I turned around to look at him I realized how wrong I have been, I could see it in his eyes; Carlisle has done a good job, he has cast doubt in Edward.

My idea to ask him for permission to visit my parents was forgotten for the moment, I didn´t want to add fuel to the fire. Before I could even think about a trip to LaPush, I had to proof him my love; also I had no idea how to convince him. I have thought I do already everything in my might to make him happy, but obviously it wasn´t enough – or perhaps he has finally realized that I wasn´t good enough for him at all.

Edward stroked over my cheek and automatically I leaned in his touch "My Jacob, I love you so much! Don´t ever leave me!"

"I love you, too" I replied immediately and snuggled up closer to his chest.


	26. Proof of love

Even after almost two weeks I needed still a few minutes every morning to realize where I am and that I wasn´t dreaming; today was no difference. When I woke up I lay on Edwards's bed but he wasn´t beside me. I would preferre, to wake up in his arms every morning, but I couldn´t expect him to always wait until I am ready to start the day – though mostly he does wait, nevertheless.

At least he wasn´t far away; I not only heard the running water from the shower, I also smelled his intoxicating scent everywhere around me and most of all I simply felt his presence. For a short moment I wondered if I should join him in the shower, but decided against it in the end and used the time to think about some important things instead.

First of all, I had still no idea how to proof my love to him. Though that´s not exactly right, I had a lot of ideas but couldn´t put them into action.

I had no money to buy him a special gift, besides I wouldn´t be brave enough to go in one of those shops, where they sell something that would be suitable for my vampire.

I could do handicrafts, but I doubt that the result would be good enough to give it to Edward; I mean I´ve previously never painted, carved, sewed or knitted and moreover I couldn´t learn one of those activities without help.

In some of the bedtime stories Edward has read out to me, the men wrote love poems for their beloved ones, but that´s also something I couldn´t do. I´ve tried it but I´ve soon realized that it was hopeless; everything I´ve written, sounded just weird.

Once I´ve seen a very romantic movie where the couple had a candlelight dinner in a noble restaurant, afterwards they drove in a white sleigh through the snow and the only light came from the moon and the stars far above them. I would love that; though a candlelight dinner would be stupid because Edward doesn´t eat and a sleigh? Firstly, I didn´t know how to get a sleigh and secondly it was summer.

If I just wouldn´t be so inexperienced in romantic gestures!

Well, as said, none of my ideas was realizable, so for now, I did just all the small things I have done all the time since I became his slave. I chose his outfit for the day, kept his room clean and neat and of course I spent every night with him.

It has never been necessary that he´d remind me on my daily exercises – I also practiced secretly, when he wasn´t at home - because I loved the proud glimmer in his eyes when I managed to read even difficult texts, without making too many mistakes.

In Edwards opinion I was part of his family, sadly I didn´t feel that way. His parents and siblings were unfamiliar to me and to be honest I couldn´t imagine that they would ever accept me or our relationship – not after I´ve heard, how Carlisle was thinking about me. Nevertheless I tried to befriend with them because I knew how important it was for my beloved vampire.

Jasper stayed away from me, either because of the promise he has given me or because he didn´t want to risk another conflict with his brother. So it was momentarily impossible, to get to know him better.

It was easy to like Alice. I liked her since she has picked us up from the airport in Seattle; the pixie girl was one of a kind.

Esme was also very special and when Edward wasn´t at home I´ve always spent some of the time with her. It was absolutely great how she managed to cook the most delicate meals without tasting them and sometimes she even let me help. She was the one who told me that my room was originally used as Edwards music-room and I blushed deeply, when I realized that I´ve been completely wrong with my opinion about the soundproof door.

She also told me about the guy Emmet had mentioned – Jamie. They have met the boy in Ireland where they have lived for a few years. Esme also assured me that he and Edward were just friends but I couldn´t believe her. The wolf has left his family and his country behind to come with them to Forks, because they were "just friends", not very believable. But if the boy would try to steal Edward from me, it wouldn´t go without a fight.

Carlisle didn´t ignore me any longer and he was always polite, though even he wore a mask of politeness, I knew he still doesn´t like me. I was more than glad, that he spent more time in the hospital where he worked, then at home. Sadly Edward visited him regularly and I feared that one day Carlisle would persuade him that he would be better without me.

Rosalie didn´t hide her aversion, but it was ok because she treated almost everyone like that, besides she wasn´t much at home, too. She was always busy with her job; Edward has said she is a famous art dealer – whatever that means.

And then there was Emmett. Well, I admit that he has scared me when we´ve first met, but after a very embarrassing incident on the third day we were on a good way to become real friends.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The incident happened in the afternoon of my third day at the Cullens house. I was trying to write a love poem for Edward – as said I wasn´t very successful – and sat alone at the table in the kitchen while Emmett was sitting in the living-room. Everyone else was gone to do more important things than sitting at home all the time; Edward and Jasper were chasing deer, Esme was at the supermarket to buy some food for me, Carlisle was at the hospital and Alice accompanied her sister to a meeting with one of her clients.

I was pretty depressed because I wasn´t able to find the right words to describe my feelings and furthermore the presence of the strong vampire distracted me. I had considered to go back to my room, but there was no desk in it and my handwriting was bad enough even if I wrote on a proper pad. Sighing I remained at the kitchen table till Emmett get bored with the football game he was watching.

"Hey dog! Don´t you think you´ve done enough of those boring writing exercises? I know better activities to pass the time. So better move your ass over here and I´ll promise we´ll have a lot of fun together!"

No, not again, was all I could think of as I got up to dump the failed poems in the garbage can. Deeply grieved I went to the sofa where Emmett was sitting and wondered how I should ever face Edward again; then I stopped thinking, it was always easier not to think too much and follow the proved pattern instead.

I sat down next to Emmett and laid a hand on his thighs. "If you have any special preferences, just tell me" I whispered while my hand glided closer to his groin. He took in a sharp breath and much to my surprise he shoved my hand away, confused I looked up at him.

"What have I said that has triggered you?" he asked with a trembling voice and I had no idea what he was speaking about, though I understood pretty well that I had misjudged his words.

When I didn´t answer his question he sighed and pointed at the TV-screen where I noticed the intro of one of his videogames ". I just needed a second player for that game and I thought that maybe you´ll like to try it."

"I´m sorry" I desperately stuttered while I was slowly realizing that I´ve messed up.

"Don´t be, I guess it was my fault. It´s just, I don´t know how to deal with you or better to say with your past. Edward has begged us to treat you like everyone else and to ask you no questions about your time in Volterra. Though I´ve just noticed that this won´t work, at least not if I want to avoid situations like this in the future. You´ve been a slave for far too long and it´s only natural that your past is haunting you. I want to help you but I don´t know what´s going on in your mind. So please help me to understand you; tell me what they have done to break you. "

Neither Edward – which has long ago stopped to ask me questions about my life because he couldn´t handle the truth – nor anyone else has ever cared enough to scrutinize my demeanor or why I still couldn´t disobey any commands. Edward loved me, but perhaps exactly that was the reason why he didn´t want to see me how I really was. He always pretended that there is nothing wrong with me and I´ve put a smile on my face to reassure him, whereas in truth all the pain and fear deep inside my heart was still there. Every night I relived the horror I´ve been through, all over again and I couldn´t talk about it with my lover.

So maybe it would be easier to talk to Emmett, he would be unbiased because with him there were no feelings involved. "You´ve said, you want to have some fun." I shyly answered the question he has asked a few minutes before.

"Having fun, doesn´t neccessarily mean having sex."

"Right, it could also mean pain, humiliations …"

It has been our first real conversation but it was by no means the last one. Emmett was great, he never judged me for doing or saying strange things and it felt good to know that I have at least one friend – since I wasn´t convinced whether Embry still counted as friend.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

When I noticed that Edward has finished his shower, I cursed myself because I´ve wasted my time, I wasn´t prepared to talk to him yet. Though prepared or not, it was only one day left until Embry would inform the elders and with them also my parents that I am kept prisoner by the Cullens family and I couldn´t let this happen.

I´ve delayed this conversation long enough, maybe even too long and now I was afraid of Edwards's reaction. As he emerged from the bathroom he smiled at me, delighted that I was already awake. I lifted the blanket and he didn´t hesitate to follow this invitation, a moment later he lay beside me and caressed my upper body while he was nibbling on my earlobe.

He knew exactly that it was nearly impossible for me, to withstand his advances and this morning was no exception. While his hands wandered southward, I melted away under his delicate touch and moaned in pleasure. Only when he was really close to me, when I could feel him deep inside me, I felt truly complete.

Later, when we lay cuddled up in his huge, cozy bed I rested my head on his collarbone and wished we could stay like this forever, though I´m just human and at some point my stomach began to grumble and destroyed the romantic moment.

"I´d say, it´s time for your breakfast" Edward said smiling "Do you want to go downstairs or shall I serve your meal right here?"

I knew I should appreciate his suggestion but in my ears it sounded just too strange – he couldn´t serve me breakfast in bed; that would be ridiculous.

"I eat in the kitchen later" I replied "but first, we need to talk."

Edward sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, so I decided to sit at the opposite site where I would be able to observe his expressions.

"It must be something serious if you choose it over breakfast" he tried to joke but his eyes betrayed him, it was clearly visible that he was worried.

"I´d like to go to LaPush today!" I blurted

"Why have you changed your mind? It is because of Embrys threat, isn´t it? You know, you don´t have to go if you don´t want to. The tribe council will figure out that the mutt is lying, so there is no reason to be worried about it."

I shook my head "It´s not only that. Of course, I don´t want you to get in trouble with the LaPush pack, but I really want to meet my parents. If someone else is going to tell them, that I´m alive and finally back, I´d gamble away the little chance to be a part of their family. At least, I must meet them once, even if they are going to reject me, as soon as they´ll discover what I have become."

"Will you ever stop to see you as worthless and notice how wonderful you are? There´s no way, that they´ll reject you. I am absolutely sure your parents love you and will be glad to have their son back home and probably the pack will also be joyful to get a new member."

His words sounded sincere and confident, but his clenched fists and even more the sudden change of his eye-color – which was now much darker than a few moments before - revealed that in truth he was rather angry.

"You can´t lie to me that easily, I know you too good Ed, you can´t hide that you´re mad at me. Please tell me, what is really on your mind?"

"Stop to pretend that you care about me!" he snarled "Of course I´m angry and even more disappointed. You´re gonna leave me! Soon you´ll have a family and pack to protect you and you won´t need me any longer. Carlisle has warned me but I didn´t believe him. I was such a fool to fall in love with you."

I was completely taken aback and deeply hurt by his words. Even though I´ve known that he has doubts about our relationship since Carlisle has started to influence him, I´ve never thought that his father would be so successful. I swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in my throat; my eyes were filled with tears but I tried to blink them away.

"I will always need you, you mean everything to me and I will never leave you - except you don´t want me anymore. If that´s the case, if your feelings for me have changed, send me away and I´ll never bother you again but never – never claim that I don´t love you because I love you with all my heart." I said in a tearful voice.

His anger subsided as fast as it has started; suddenly he took me in his strong arms and kissed away the tears on my face while he whispered "Sorry" over and over again.

He even agreed, to drive me to the reservation after breakfast and even though I was glad that he has changed his mind about my trip to LaPush and that he seemed to believe me, I didn´t know how to handle his mood swing.

Later that day, when we arrived at the city limit sign of LaPush, Edward pulled off the road suddenly. "I´m sorry honey, but I´m not permitted to cross the border, so you´ll have to go alone from here on" he explained.

"That´s ok. I guess one surprise per day will be enough for my parents anyhow" I replied "will you be waiting for me?"

He hugged and kissed me before he whispered in my ear "I´ll be right here honey!"

"I love you" I said and kissed him one last time. On my way through LaPush, I looked around and was surprised that it doesn´t look much different to how I remembered it. Even the color of the little store on the main street was the same ugly brown, as it has been when I was a kid and I noticed only a few new houses - I´ve expected that there would be more changes, after all, a lot of time has passed since I´ve been here for the last time.

With every step that brought me nearer to my parents' house I slowed down more and more until I had to stop completely to get over my nervousness. While I took a few deep breath to calm myself down, I had time to take a look at the house.

It was still the same, it had the same greenish color, the same old truck stood in front of it and the small garage was still as warped as ever. When I was finally ready to move on, I noticed some little differences; right beside the stairs that led on the veranda, there was a wooden ramp and on the way to the garage grew weed and wildflowers.

I needed all my willpower, not to turn around and run back to Edward but finally I negotiated the last meters and stopped directly in front of the red, wooden door. It seemed not right to me, to storm in the house like I´ve done it when I was a kid but it would also be strange, to knock on the door as if I would be a stranger.

Still undecided, I shifted from one foot to another and wondered what to do, when suddenly someone opened the door from the inside. Since I was too surprised to react in time, the door banged against my head with full force and for a moment I saw stars. Only when my sight cleared again, I noticed the middle-aged man in front of me, which gave me an apologetic smile.

I was shaking with nerves when I looked at the man in the wheelchair and my voice was trembling when I stuttered "Hi Dad!"


End file.
